


Like water

by apathyinreverie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Canon Divergence - post 2x07, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magnus' past, Malec-centric, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 60,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathyinreverie/pseuds/apathyinreverie
Summary: Magnus has already lived through several lifetimes before he ever even met Alec. It is a fact they are both quite keenly aware of. Still, sometimes Alec wishes that he could have just been there for some of it.-A story about botched magical attacks, involuntary time travel and Alec falling even deeper in love with the warlock who had been occupying pretty much all of his thoughts already.





	1. Tide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only seen some of the series, read none of the books and only read a few Shadowhunters fics (it's a fairly recent obsession ^^), so I'll definitely mess something up. Feel free to point out any errors and I'll try to fix it (beware, I'm intentionally messing around with some of it, Magnus' backstory in particular). Other than that, I'm claiming creative license XD

Magnus lets the blue flames of his magic play around his fingers.

A nightmare forced him out of bed in the early morning hours and he knows he won't be able to go back to sleep anytime soon. Well, it hadn't so much been a nightmare as memories coming back to haunt him.

So, now he is sitting in one of the ornate armchairs in his living room, while trying to focus all of his attention on his magic, on the playfulness of the flames, their light, their warmth. On anything really, anything to keep his mind from wandering to those memories of what he had been doing up until a few decades ago, while under his father's care.

It has only been roughly forty years since he finally managed to leave Edom. And he hadn't even had the damn guts to face Asmodeus head-on. No, Magnus had just silently left, stolen away in the metaphorical night - there is no such thing as real _day_ _light_ in Edom - instead of manning up and telling his father just what he thought of him.

Although to be honest, that was probably one of his smarter ideas. Confronting his father the first time around hadn't really worked out all that well for him.

Magnus sighs, feeling almost ridiculously gloomy right now.

He gives himself a metaphorical shake. The important part is that he _had_ gotten out. 

And now he is finally back on earth, has been for roughly forty years now.

Forty years of trying to integrate himself back into normal life.

Forty years.

After staying with his father in Edom for centuries.

Magnus suppresses a shudder as images of his time in the other dimension immediately spring to the forefront of his mind. Images of the things he had done. Because when Asmodeus had first taken him in, Magnus had been willing to do literally _anything_ in his desperation to be accepted by his father, by the only person with eyes like his.

Asmodeus had truly known, how to time his interference perfectly.

He had shown up when Magnus was barely twelve, more than three years after he had killed his stepfather. And by then, Magnus had barely been able to remember those few happy years at the beginning of his life. Those few years before his parents realized exactly what he was, before they made Magnus hate himself.

His mother had been so repulsed by his very existence that she had _killed_ herself in order to get away from Magnus. And his stepfather had been trying to convince her to try and kill Magnus for quite some time before that. Magnus had heard them talk, heard as his mother had adamantly refused. Not out of love, but purely out of fear of her own son.

All because of Magnus' eyes.

To this day, he doesn't really regret killing his stepfather. Well, burning him to ashes where he stood might not have quite been his intention, but he had lashed out with everything he had in him. But for all the influence and control Magnus had had over his magic at that age, it could have just as well turned the man into a frog. A just-as-fitting existence in his opinion.

But then - after his stepfather's death - Magnus had been forced to live on the streets. He had been young, pretty and naive as all children are. Even with his magic protecting him from the worst, it had not been an existence Magnus would wish on anyone.

And then Asmodeus had 'found' him. The man who had eyes like him, who didn't flinch away from Magnus' eyes or his powers, who even told him to use his magic _more_ , who taught him how to 'properly' use his powers. In that first century down in Edom, Magnus would have done literally _anything_ for his father.

He truly hand't cared about what he was doing to others in order to keep Asmodeus happy. Because why would Magnus show mercy to anyone, when no one had ever bothered to show _him_ any?

But then the doubts came. Quickly followed by nightmares of screams and blood and torture. All inflicted by him or by others as he just stood by and did nothing.

It still took him several decades to finally speak up against his father.

He never regretted anything more.

The subsequent years, decades, centuries had been spent in pain, constantly drained of his magic, sometimes even without control over his own mind or body, as his father very effectively taught him the price of insubordination.

It was certainly a lesson, Magnus will never be able to forget.

Well, not the part about disobeying - Magnus will _never_ allow himself to be brought that low again that anyone would even dare to demand his obedience at all - but rather the part about picking your battles. And that all the years spent loyally serving his father meant absolutely _nothing_ if he so much as dared disobeying _once_.

He knows now that his loyalty is only worth giving, if it is returned with the same level of devotion.

Magnus focuses back on the blue flames now agitatedly dancing along his palms, up his arms, spiking aggressively at his memories. The protective warmth of his magic soothes his mind like nothing else can.

At least that's one thing he can be grateful for about having a greater demon as a father.

His magic is Magnus' one steady, true companion throughout. He would not give up it for anything.

At his thoughts, the blue flames calm somewhat and start gently playing around his fingers again, even further calming him.

Now that Magnus is actually back on earth, he doesn't really have to worry about retribution from his father.

Because thankfully, Asmodeus has a surprisingly healthy approach to self-sufficiency. His father is of the firm opinion that as long as you need help, you clearly don't deserve it and would rather torture you to insanity - for even daring to _ask_ \- than lend a hand. But if you are able to do it on your own, then, _good luck to you_.

Yeah, greater demons apparently have principles. It's a surprise to everyone.

So, Magnus is at least reasonably sure that his father won't come looking for him to make his displeasure at Magnus' sudden and unannounced departure known. At least not now that Magnus has already made it out.

And being more than 300 years old, Magnus has by now reached a level of magical strength that lets him confidently claim to be able to defend himself against most anything or anyone coming to challenge him. Well, except for a direct confrontation with one of the original greater demons. Then he is toast. But that will always remain true, so he has long since stopped worrying about it.

 _Don't piss off anyone who can blast you out of existence_. It's not a hard rule to live by.

Which brings him back to his original goal of finding something to distract himself from his memories tonight.

He recently integrated himself into French society - while he was gone his home country had changed names and native language, but still reminded him far too much of his childhood and the losses suffered there - seeing as France is currently a comparatively nice place to be, what with Europe having one of the most advanced societies of the mid 1600s.

Not to even mention their current king, Louis XIV - the Sun King - sure knows how to throw a party.

Hm, now there's a thought. He could join that celebration at the new palace he heard about. It should at the very least be entertaining - what with the Sun King being the one to organize the festivities -  and Magnus has heard that the recently finished palace gardens are a truly spectacular sight. It would also give him a chance to mingle with the mundanes and maybe find some additional _entertainment_ to keep him busy for the rest of the night.

After having spent literally centuries amongst demons and their offspring, Magnus has been trying to stay as far away from his fellow Downworlders as he possibly can. Even more so, right now with his memories so close to the surface.

Alrighty then, the king's party it is.

Decision made, Magnus is about to get up, when suddenly there is a shift in the air.

Magic. Someone _else's_ magic.

Someone is doing _magic_ in his living room. Despite his wards. Wards which are able to keep literally _everything_ out, including seraphs and greater demons.

How in the name of all that is magical is _anyone_ able to reach past his wards?

And it's not any kind of magic either. No, this is _dimensional_ magic.

An sudden tug at his own magic almost makes him stumble.

Magnus' magic promptly takes exception to that and aggressively pokes back, lashes out at that foreign magic, tearing at it.

Abruptly, something reaches for his aggressively curling magic - apparently undeterred by its current state of aggression. And Magnus' magic doesn't fight back as something seems to simply latch on.

And then, suddenly, something is _pulling_ at him. And while it doesn't feel malicious in any way, Magnus still plants his feet.

It will be a cold day in hell - there are none of those, believe him, he knows - before he will let someone else's dimensional magic take a hold of him.

If there is one thing Magnus' stay in Edom has given him in excess, it is _power_. He is still running on the additional boost of his prolonged stay at his father's side, probably will for quite some time. Thus, while Magnus might be somewhat limited in the _variety_ aspect of how to apply his powersbut he sincerely doubts that there is _anything_ outside of Edom that would be able to actually overpower him.

Although, focusing on the magic which is continuing to build up in the air around him, continuing to pull at him, Magnus tilts his head.

Whatever this is, it's no ordinary dimensional portal. No, this is at the very least _inter_ -dimensional. And even that doesn't feel quite right.

By all that is magical, someone is trying to forcefully open a time portal in his living room.

Magnus feels a grin stretch across his face, even as he gathers his magic to play around his fingertips. This is just as likely to be a friendly visit as it could be an attack. Either way, it is definitely interesting.

And at least this solves his problem of trying to find some entertainment for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this will be very Magnus/Alec-centric. As in, I haven't quite decided which timetravel version to use yet, but it will be at least several chapters until anyone else from the future-that-is-the-present part of the 'verse makes an actual appearance.  
>   
> On that note, the timeline of this entire story is based on that one brief comment from Magnus about Asmodeus taking him in after his mother's death. I don't know if there is any other mention of this, but in this fic Asmodeus took him to Edom and Magnus stayed there for about three centuries (willingly at the beginning and then not-so-willingly) before returning topside. Thus, for this story Magnus was born in the 1200s, stayed in Edom for about 300 years and returned topside in the early 1600s (I've seen it mentioned a lot that Magnus is supposedly 400 years old and my explanation for that would be that he is only counting his years on earth in that and ignoring his time spent in Edom).  
>   
> And despite what the first chapter might indicate this is not actually going to be angsty at all but rather a happy, if not mostly fluffy story (well, there will be some angsty segments throughout, because it just wouldn't be a Shadowhunters fic without it ^^). Next up, Alec's POV :)  
>   
> Please let me know what you think!


	2. Maelstrom

Alec can't move.

He can feel the pressure around him continuing to build and it is becoming difficult to breathe. He has no idea what is happening.

Just a second ago he was falling asleep in his bed at the Institute - he was right at that point where everything feels soft, where wakefulness and sleep become indistinguishable and his mind had happily started drifting towards images of a certain warlock - when suddenly his instincts had flared.

Someone was in his room. Someone or _something_ with malicious intent was standing in his room.

The immediate shot of adrenaline had sent his heart racing. But it wasn't followed by his usual uncompromising alertness. No, he had remained stuck in that place right before sleep, unable to move, to yell, to do anything.

He still can't move.

No matter how hard he tries, he can't rouse his body enough to get control over his muscles. And the pressure around is building and building and building and suddenly everything physical just seems to vanish. He can't feel the mattress below him or the covers or even the pillow under his cheek. It feels like he is floating in free space. And the only thing he can feel is that damn pressure making it difficult to breathe.

He _still_ can't move.

Alec _hates_ being helpless.

His entire life has been dedicated to training himself to always be ready, always be stronger, always there, always able. Always the best. Because being helpless means people die.

At least that same training also keeps him from panicking right now. He has long since trained himself out of any reaction based on fear. Even right now, helpless, unable to move and his vision starting to grow blurry from lack of oxygen, he doesn't panic. Instead he focuses everything on trying to resist that pressure, to get his muscles to move, his lungs to take in air, anything.

But he still can't move.

The pressure is still continuing to build. It has long since reached a painful level, not to even mention his lungs which are starting to truly strain.

And Alec can already feel the effect. Even without being able to move he can feel his muscles growing lethargic, his vision is blurring and even his heart is starting to slow.

Well, damn.

He can't help a certain level of annoyance at the thought that this is really not how he imagined dying, suffocating because he simply can't get his lungs to work. What a ridiculous way to go for someone who fights demons for a living.

But he knows his body well enough to realize that he won't have much longer before he won't be able to stay conscious, much less actively fight against whatever is trying to suffocate him.

And abruptly, there is something else, something _beyond_ that pressure.

Something is suddenly almost roughly pulling, pushing, yanking at him. It feels like a hook has been wedged right behind his sternum and now someone is pulling with all their strength.

It hurts. Much more than even the pressure currently suffocating him.

But whatever is pulling at him also doesn't feel malicious at all. It almost feels familiar. It feels like Magnus.

With a jolt - and despite his fading consciousness - Alec is reminded of a few days ago, lying in bed with Magnus that morning after their first night together.

Magnus had been leaning over him - his lips still swollen from kissing Alec fully awake - laughing as he drew a strange symbol on Alec's sternum, clearly delighted at the fact that Alec wasn't able to string so much as a sentence together after being kissed so thoroughly.

 _For protection, my darling. An anchor_.

Alec hadn't been paying attention to the warlock's explanation at all, unfairly distracted by the sight of Magnus' eyes crinkled in laughter.

Another jolt of pain reminds Alec that he really has more important things to focus on right now than reminiscing about just how absurdly _hot_ Magnus looks when ruffled from sleep.

The pull behind his sternum - right where Magnus drew that symbol - is increasing.

Alec doesn't know _what_ this is or what it is trying to _do_ \- it's clearly doing _something_ \- but he also doesn't care.

Because in contrast to the now almost unbearable pressure around him, that pull is _Magnus'_ magic. And Alec has _always_ trusted in that, even before he even quite knew why.

So, without hesitation he focuses on that pull, focuses _everything_ in him on that piece of Magnus' magic.

Something strains. A fissure, like fabric tearing. And suddenly with a last, unbearable swell - as though desperately trying to keep a hold of him - the pressure releases.

Alec crashes to a hard floor. He can move again.

Air rushes out of his lungs, before he is desperately gasping for breath, even as he is already forcing his legs to start moving, to get him upright. Because whatever just happened, Alec is going to make whoever is responsible for it _pay_.

He manages to get upright, only to promptly start coughing as his lungs continue to protest.

His vision is still blurry. He can see someone standing just a few steps away from him off to the side, but forcing his protesting muscles to keep him standing is apparently sapping the last of Alec's strength.

Thankfully, whoever is in the room with him isn't moving from their spot either - neither forcing Alec to defend himself by coming closer nor forcing him to chase them by leaving.

It takes Alec much longer than he would like to regain full control over his body. He continually blinks his eyes, trying to clear his vision.

Finally, he looks up.

And Alec registers several things at once.

First, he is not in his room at the Institute anymore.

Second, Magnus is standing right in front of him, just a few steps away, his eyebrows raised in a clear question.

His immediate relief at seeing the warlock - everything always seems a little brighter with the warlock around, not to even mention that nothing makes him feel as safe as Magnus' presence - is promptly followed by apprehension.

Because the warlock is just standing there, clearly waiting for him to regain control of himself. While Alec is pretty much gasping for breath.

Magnus would _never_ just stand there watching as Alec struggles to breathe. His warlock is the biggest mother hen Alec has ever met.

His confusion isn't alleviated in any way when Magnus - as soon as Alec is able to focus on him fully - opens his mouth to ask a question.

In what sounds like French.

_The fuck?_

+++

Magnus raises his eyebrows expectantly, as the Shadowhunter just continues to stare at him.

Not that Magnus is complaining about being stared at by this particularly fine specimen of Nephilim breeding. He is quite sure he has never found the sight of runes as breathtakingly beautiful as he does right now.

But back to the problem at hand. Something just pretty much flung a random Shadowhunter past his wards into his living room.

Magnus is intrigued.

His interest only increases at seeing immediate relief spreading over the Shadowhunter's face once he sees Magnus standing there.

 _That is definitely not a reaction I am used to_ , he thinks almost cheerfully.

But at Magnus' cordial greeting and polite question just what business the Shadowhunter might have in his living room, that relief is promptly taken over by confusion.

His question remains unanswered.

Magnus just tilts his head and waits.

Finally, his visitor seems to get a grip of himself as he straightens and asks somewhat cautiously, "Magnus? What is happening?"

So he _can_ speak. Although, in English. And apparently Tall-Dark-And-Handsome knows him on a first name basis from somewhere, despite Magnus never having seen him before - he never forgets a face and _definitely_ never one that beautiful.

But the explanation for this particular conundrum most likely lies with the time magic still saturating the air around them.

Magnus almost feels giddy. He has never met a timetraveler before.

However, this is also a Shadowhunter. And Shadowhunters have never been known to be particularly kind if something doesn't go their way or if they suspect foulplay from Downworlders.

_So, best to test the waters first, before I try convincing him that I had nothing to do with his dislocation in time._

"I fear you have me at a disadvantage, Shadowhunter. I cannot seem to recall us being formally introduced."

Something flashes across the guy's face. It almost looks like hurt, although there is certainly a healthy dose of suspicion and irritation thrown in as well.

"This really isn't funny, Magnus." The Shadowhunter almost growls out.

_Well, he certainly has the brooding heart-throb deal down pat._

"Seeing as you just forced yourself past my wards unannounced, I would certainly agree. Which, however, doesn't change the fact that I have no idea who you are. Especially, considering the fact that I generally tend to avoid the Clave."

The scowl on the Shadowhunter's face is honestly impressive. But Magnus can also see the growing uncertainty lurking in his eyes. His next response comes much more carefully, though the frown remains.

"The Clave? I'm not from the Clave, Magnus. I'm from the New York Institute."

Huh. The Shadowhunter almost sounds offended at being lumped in with the Clave. How truly intriguing.

Still, Magnus keeps up an only vaguely interested facade. "Excuse me, the what now?"

"I'm with the _New York Institute_." The Shadowhunter's frustration is clearly growing.

Magnus spreads his hands in an 'I'm clueless, don't blame me' guesture. "My dear Shadowhunter, I'm sorry to say that I have no idea where that would even be located."

Now, the Shadowhunter looks honestly stumped. Then he recovers with a scoff, almost rolling his eyes.

"Right. You don't know _me_. You don't know _New York_. Am I to assume that you have _also_ suddenly forgotten about being the High Warlock of Brooklyn, then?"

It's asked with an almost impressive amount of sarcasm. Which just isn't fair. Magnus has always been a sucker for that particular brand of humor.

But he also can't help his surprise at what has just been revealed. Him, a High Warlock? Well, well, well, he certainly has quite the career ahead of him, he thinks gleefully.

"Hm. You are quite right. Where would I find this Brooklyn then?"

"In the US. Magnus, come one. Just stop it. This isn't as funny as you think it is."

The Shadowhunter's frustration is clearly building and Magnus will have to let him in on the nature of the magic that sent him to Magnus' living room soon - or he might risk being run through by a seraph blade. It's not like the damn Clave would give care about another Downworlder going missing.

"Hm. I think I might know what is happening here. I have two more questions, just to make sure and then I will try to clear up the misunderstanding." Magnus placates.

He only receives a rather disgruntled nod. By all that is magical, this boy is adorable, Shadowhunter or not.

"Where exactly would I find 'the US'?"

Hey, don't blame Magnus for wanting to figure out where to find this Brooklyn that he will apparently be named High Warlock of at some point. It's only for future reference.

But the Shadowhunter looks about ready to explode and Magnus quickly reminds him. "Just two questions."

It gets him another impressive scowl and a snapped answer of, "It's the United States of _America_. Where do you _think_ it would be located?"

 _The Americas?_ As in the colonies? Huh.

"Hm. Second and last question then. What date is it today?"

And suddenly, a sort of horrified realization begins to dawn on the Shadowhunter's face. He clearly has the brains to match his absurdly gorgeous face.

This time the answer comes almost hesitantly. "September 27, 2016."

"Ah, it is as I feared then. I am sorry to tell you that you are currently in Europe or rather the country of France to be exact. And as of a few hours ago it is now September 28 of the year 1651."

The Shadowhunter just stares.

Then, a sigh. "But of _course_ it is."

The warlock barely keeps from laughing at the truly impressive scowl - caught somewhere between resignation and irritation - on the Shadowhunter's face.

 _Goodness me, he is adorable_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, I don't think I've ever had such an easy time writing a story. How nice :)  
>   
> I'm trying to write the Alec from somewhere between 2x07 and 2x08 (dating Magnus but still uncertain about some aspects of it). It was also the only gap I could figure out where Alec doesn't have to worry about his siblings too much (with Jace living with Magnus and Alec not knowing about Izzy's Yin Fei problem yet) and thus, he wouldn't go insane with worry while stuck in the past. But please let me know, if I missed any major plot points there!  
>   
> And thanks for your comments and kudos!


	3. Waves

Alec has no idea what to say.

_1651?_

Either this is the weirdest prank anyone has ever played on him or...

He doesn't even want to think about the 'or'. Because that would mean considering that he might actually, literally, _physically_ have traveled to the past. By about 350 years.

He is almost expecting Jace and Izzy to jump out from somewhere and start laughing at him any second now. Alec would even congratulate his siblings on a prank well executed. Well, before ordering a mandatory training session and then beating their asses into the ground in revenge of course.

But if he is honest, he _knows_ that this isn't a prank at all. Because for one, neither his siblings nor Magnus would purposely put him through the experience of almost suffocating in his own bed. And secondly, because Magnus is looking at him like a stranger.

Honestly, Magnus doesn't quite look like himself at _all_.

There is no glitter, no colorful streaks in his hair, no fancy jewelry. His eyes are barely lined in grey and now that Alec actually focuses on the warlock, he realizes that not only is Magnus' hair not styled in its usual spikes but it is also longer and tied back. The warlock is also dressed entirely - almost uniformly - in dark blue.

Magnus somehow looks like a muted version of himself.

He is also watching Alec carefully. Almost like the warlock is expecting him to lash out in some way.

With a jolt Alec realizes that this Magnus - this less colorful version of the warlock he has been falling for - doesn't _trust_ him.

And with that realization, the last of Alec's doubts about the reality of this situation vanishes. Because, yeah, this is definitely not _his_ Magnus.

He clears his throat and tries to focus. "I- How did this happen?"

To his relief, the tension that had gathered around the warlock washes away with Alec's question. Magnus even raises his eyebrows, freely showing his surprise at simply being believed by a Shadowhunter without having any accusations flung his way.

 _350 years in the past_ , Alec reminds himself. The Clave should still be at its absolute worst. Why _would_ Magnus expect anything different from a Shadowhunter at this point in history?

But as always, Magnus promptly supplies as much of an answer as he can.

"Hm, there _are_ ways to travel through time, but it requires a lot of power. And I truly mean _a_ _lot_. As in dozens of warlocks channeling their power to the same end. And as you were clearly _not_ a willing participant, it would be harder still. Not impossible, mind you, but it would be much harder to send someone through time _against_ their will."

There is a pause as Alec tries to wrap his mind around the fact that there are generally accepted ways to timetravel at all. He had been taught otherwise.

He says as much, "I thought it was impossible to travel through time."

Magnus makes a vague gesture with his hands, "Well, _directed_ timetravel is very much impossible. There truly is no linear correlation within time and thus, traversing it means having no control over when you are going to end up. And time, _in its very_ _nature_ , is relative. Thus, the likelihood of being sent backwards in time is just as high as being sent into the future. It just depends which way is easier for the applied magic to accomplish."

Alec frowns. Okay, that _does_ make timetravel kind of unfeasible, for anything really. And for now, he will ignore what this might imply for his own return home. First, he'll gather all information available. He'll set some time aside for panicking later.

"So, timetravel _is_ generally possible, but with no way of knowing how far or in which direction you will go." He states, more or less asking for confirmation.

"Exactly." A thoughtful pause. "Although, I am unaware of _any_ spell that would send someone through time _and_ space. Am I right in assuming that you were actually somewhere in the Americas before arriving here?"

Alec nods, suddenly feeling exhausted. _The Americas_. He has traveled to a time where the US is still a goddamn _colony_. Seriously, what the fuck is his life?

But standing across from him, Magnus is now grinning almost delightedly, "So, definitely space and time travel at at once. How truly fascinating."

Alec scowls. 'Fascinating' really isn't the term he would use to describe his situation right now.

The warlock happily ignores Alec's souring mood and just continues, "And you clearly know me in the future, which makes you ending up in my living room by coincidence quite unlikely. Especially, as you had to traverse an ocean to even _get_ here physically."

Alec clears his throat. "Honestly, I don’t think the spell that brought me here was actually _supposed_ to send me through time. Or space." He pauses. "I think whatever started this whole thing was much more likely intended to kill me than to _send_ me _anywhere_."

Magnus raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Hm. A spell gone wrong then? That does make it a little harder to figure out. You wouldn't happen to have an idea regarding how or why you ended up here and now?"

The warlock looks intrigued and Alec admittedly finds Magnus' honest curiosity quite charming.

He promptly feels himself flush when he realizes that he finds this version of Magnus - who doesn't have all the answers yet and is clearly delighted at the prospect of learning something new - just as appealing as the seemingly all-powerful warlock back home.

Alec shakes himself back into focus. _How about focusing on the task at hand for now, Lightwood?_

"I'm not entirely sure what happened. I was about to fall asleep when there was suddenly someone in my room and this... pressure started to build from everywhere. I'm not sure I was even in my bed anymore, it felt like I was floating without physical contact to anything."

Magnus nods thoughtfully.

Alec knows that expression. The warlock is listening attentively and already trying to match that description with any spells he knows, trying to figure out how best to help Alec. Magnus - despite his well-crafted and often rather glittery armor designed to keep people at bay – really is by far the kindest person Alec has ever met and would always try his best to help even a stranger in need.

Which is _nothing_ compared to Magnus’ motherhenning and protective fury for anyone the warlock has decided to actually take under his wing. As Alec himself, all of his friends and what sometimes feels like half of the Downworld can attest to.

Alec is ever so glad that this mess at least had him end up in Magnus' living room and not anywhere else. If he _had_ to travel through time, then this is honestly the absolute best case scenario.

"I don’t know whether it was its actual purpose, but the pressure was suffocating me. I couldn't breathe, couldn't move, really couldn't do anything. But then there was a- a-," Alec can't think of a single way to describe that pull, much less his utter _certainty_ that he could trust it. Because it had been _Magnus'_ magic.

He still tries to find some sort of description, "It felt like a tether. Something pulling me out of there. I just focused on that."

A pause.

"And then I was here." He finishes lamely.

It is silent for a few moments. Alec endures Magnus' focused stare - suddenly reminded of the fact that he is still wearing his sleep clothes of boxer shorts and a t-shirt - without moving. But Lightwoods don't fidget. No matter how much they might like to.

"A tether?" Magnus asks thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Like a thread." Alec doesn't say out loud that it felt like an almost physical life-line, that it was like seeing a light at the end of a tunnel. Something you just _know_ is a way out.

"And it brought you _here_."

As mild as it is, the skepticism in Magnus' voice jars Alec and he frowns slightly. Where else does Magnus think it should have sent Alec?

Then he promptly feel like an idiot.

Right. The warlock has no way of knowing that the two of them are not just vague acquaintances in the future, as he seems to be assuming currently.

It definitely hasn't sunken in yet that Alec somehow managed to end up in the past.

But this also opens up the question, just how much Alec _should_ tell Magnus.

He has a vague recollection of Izzy and Jace once trying to drag him into an argument about time paradoxes and the various, potentially catastrophic consequences of timetravel. He also seems to recall Izzy mentioning butterflies at some point during the argument, although the relevance totally escapes him now. Alec definitely wishes he hadn't stoically ignored the entire discussion, as theoretical and fantastical as it may have sounded at the time.

God, does Alec wish there was a handbook for this. Once he gets back home, he is so adding a 'What to do when you get stuck in the past' seminar to the Institute's training regimen.

Well, he'll just have to wing it then.

And there are really only _two_ choices of how to handle this.

He can either treat this version of Magnus like a stranger, keep his secrets close and hope that whatever brought him here will also bring him back home - he knows that Jace and Izzy will drive themselves insane with worry once they realize that Alec has simply vanished from his room, not to even mention Magnus who is likely to just start tearing the entirety of New York City apart in his search.

Or he can treat Magnus the same way he does in the future and unquestionably put his trust in him. Magnus, who hasn't let him down even once.

...

Yeah, who is he kidding? Like this is even a choice.

But how to tell someone that you are their significant other in the future?

He can't think of any way to really ease into this, so Alec just shrugs internally and says, "It felt like a tether right where you drew a symbol on my skin a few days back. You said it was for protection. You called it an anchor."

Magnus’ eyes widen slightly at that, as though there might be a much more significant meaning to that symbol than Alec had assumed until now. He really should’ve listened to Magnus’ original explanation.

"Hm. That is curious. What sort of symbol is it?"

And thankfully, there is no doubt in Magnus’ voice, apparently believing him without question. To Alec’s utter relief.

Because somehow it has already become a fact of his life, that Magnus will _always_ believe Alec, will always put _Alec's_ assertions above anyone else's, will always take him at his word. And then do his best to help. By the angel, just when did Alec start simply _counting_ on that? _Probably around the same time I started always and unquestionably believing in Magnus_. Yeah, that sounds about right.

"It disappeared into my skin almost immediately after and I never got a good look." Alec just shrugs, feeling a little embarrassed.

He is so not admitting that he had been way too distracted at the time by Magnus kissing down his chest to have given a damn about the aesthetics of another mark on his skin. And by the time he had checked, the symbol had already vanished into his skin.

The warlock standing across from him is still watching Alec. There is something unusually serious in his eyes and Alec is definitely getting the feeling that there might be more to this mark than he had originally assumed.

Finally, Magnus asks, "Would you mind showing me?"

Alec doesn't even hesitate, immediately taking a step closer to Magnus and reaching to pull his sleep shirt over his head. He points somewhat awkwardly right where he had felt that hook pulling him out of the suffocating pressure. Only then does he realize that it leaves him standing in the middle of the room in just his boxers.

But before he can start feeling too embarrassed, Magnus is suddenly right there, standing in his personal space.

Blue Flames dance across his fingertips as he reaches out to gently swipe his thumb across Alec's sternum, leaving a brightly glowing symbol of intricate blue lines in its wake.

It is beautiful. The lines gleam and flicker, almost looking like they have been infused with some of Magnus' flames themselves.

But Alec barely gets the time to admire the glowing mark on his skin, before he is distracted from the sight by Magnus' next words.

"We are lovers." Magnus breathes, looking up at him. "In the future, we are lovers."

He sounds almost awed.

And Alec feels a flush creep up his neck even as he nods.

So what, if he still hasn't quite gotten over fact that they so very recently started having sex? Much less over _somehow_ managing to catch the interest of this absurdly gorgeous warlock? He isn't sure he will _ever_ entirely get over that fact.

Well, in for a penny, in for a pound. Never let it be said that Alec Lightwood ever does anything halfway.

"Yes, we are. You have made me happier than I have ever been before in my life."

The warlock just continues to silently look up at him for a few moments.

And then he smiles.

It's not that bright, sparkling grin that Magnus likes to bestow on just about everyone, friends and foes alike.

No, it's _that_ smile. That small, honest, almost _reverent_ smile which Magnus seems to reserve for just Alec. The one that Alec guards jealously. The one that makes his knees go weak every single damn time.

But Lightwoods don't swoon. Really. They don't.

+++

For the first time in literally centuries, Magnus has no idea what to say. His mind can't seem to decide which of these revelations to focus on first.

This is his lover. From the future. Who is a Shadowhunter. And who carries his _mark_ , making it all too clear that this is not just some random fling.

Because that symbol on the Shadowhunter's gorgeously sculpted chest - and Magnus is certainly developing an entirely new appreciation for Shadowhunter runes today - is not just some random sign drawn in Magnus' magic. No, this is an imprint of Magnus' magic in its purest form, the kind of magic that cannot be replicated, cannot be faked. The kind that ties a part of his very _essence_ to this Shadowhunter.

This is not something any warlock would do lightly. And if nothing else, it proves to Magnus that his future self is utterly devoted to this Shadowhunter.

Who is still standing shirtless in front of him and clearly unnerved by Magnus' intense regard.

_Bless my heart, how can someone with a face like that be actually shy?_

Finally, the Sadhowhunter clears his throat somewhat awkwardly and Magnus feels his smile widen a little at seeing the slight flush on his face.

"Ah, excuse me. This is not quite what I had been expecting." Magnus says cheerfully.

The Shadowhunter nods, his lips twitching in a small smile. "Yeah, sorry for springing this on you."

"Oh no, you have nothing to apologize for. This is not a situation _anyone_ would be prepared for."

A snort. "True."

"So, how about we go back to the start? We have yet to be formally introduced. I'm Magnus Bane."

A slight, reminiscing smile finds its way on the Shadowhunter's face, as though he might be remembering something.

"Alec Lightwood." Then he promptly amends, " _Alexander_ Lightwood."

Magnus certainly agrees with the amendment. While 'Alec' isn't without its charm, Alexander seems to suit him much better.

"Well, I am certainly delighted to make your acquaintance, Alexander."

"Likewise." Alexander smiles slightly.

And, oh yes, Magnus can definitely see how his future self never even stood so much as a _chance_ against those honest eyes, that bashful smile and the unguarded adoration on Alexander's face.

So at least Magnus will clearly retain his excellent taste in the future. Good to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, now that introductions are out of the way, I'll probably start mixing POVs soon instead of these separated segments. It's weirdly exhausting to write it like this...  
> And as a side note, I re-edited the previous two chapters a little. The content didn't change but I didn't quite like the flow of it.  
> Thanks for your comments and kudos!


	4. Swell

They have yet to move from where they are still standing in the middle of the room - Alexander with his shirt in hand and Magnus barely a step away from him - from a few minutes ago when Magnus stepped in close to uncover his sigil on the Shadowhunter's chest.

By now, the glow from the symbol on Alexander's sternum is already fading once more, but the Shadowhunter is showing no indication of planning to step back any time soon. Rather he seems entirely unaware of just how close they are still standing, seemingly caught up in watching Magnus instead.

And Magnus is currently doing his best to keep the smile on his face from widening any further, lest he disrupt the Shadowhunter's apparent captivation.

Because he is most certainly _enjoying_ being the focus of what is possibly the most gorgeous man he has met since his return from Edom. It is starting to make Magnus almost feel _giddy_. What a wonderful pick-me-up from the somber mood and maudlin thoughts Magnus had fallen into before Alexander's arrival. And the admiring stare is certainly not doing his ego any harm either.

So, instead Magnus is happily staring back, enjoying the wonderful view of a gorgeous, shirtless Shadowhunter standing so close to him that Magnus can literally feel the body heat practically radiating from Alexander. So close, that he wouldn't have to try very hard to get lost in those beautiful hazel eyes. So close, he can see the flecks of green in the Shadowhunter's eyes.

So close, that he immediately notices the slight goose bumps spreading over the tattooed chest he has been so very happily admiring.

Ah, right. It _is_ quite cold in here. Ever since his return to this dimension, Magnus has found himself almost subconsciously keeping the temperature in his apartment at the lower end of comfortable. Because the cold continually reminds him of _where_ he is - that he got out, that he is not with Asmodeus anymore. Because it is _never_ cold in Edom.

And Magnus entirely forgot to turn up the heat for his visitor. How discourteous of him.

Well, that just won't do.

Alec would have been entirely happy to just stand there and continue gazing at Magnus - this close up he can literally _count_ every single eyelash casting shadows over the warlock's cheeks every time he blinks - for quite a while longer.

But then, Magnus suddenly steps back, making Alec focus on his general surroundings again.

"Goodness me, where are my manners?" Magnus tuts at himself. "Honestly. Having you just stand here in the middle of the room, barely dressed. Here, let me just turn up the heat."

The warlock twirls his fingers, the temperature promptly raising a few notches, to a much more comfortable level than before.

He nods his head in thanks - Alec hadn't even really noticed the chill before - while trying to suppress his blush at actually having to be _reminded_ that he has been standing there in nothing but his underwear.

Well, he would also be lying if he said he doesn't enjoy the way Magnus' eyes keep frequently straying to his chest. Having an absurdly hot warlock throw appreciative glances at you, definitely does wonders for one's ego.

Still. Alec is not just going to sit around in his boxer briefs, appreciation or no.

So, he quickly pulls his shirt back on, trying to affect nonchalance despite his slight embarrassment.

Which he clearly fails at, because Alec can definitely see the slight uptick of Magnus' smile. The same smile he tends to wear in the future whenever Alec does something the warlock - for some odd, unfathomable reason - finds charming. Well, at least that's what Magnus claimed when Alec asked him about it. The warlock might also just be laughing at him, which seems like a much more reasonable explanation than Magnus actually finding Alec's awkwardness _attractive_ of all things.

But thankfully, Magnus refrains from actually commenting and instead gestures to the sofa and armchairs on the other side of the room, "And you must be exhausted. How about we sit down for now? Maybe you can get some rest after we sort through this mess?"

Alec just nods in answer – honestly exhausted and quite happy at the prospect of sitting down - easily falling into step with Magnus when he starts across the room towards the lounge area.

"And maybe something to drink to hold you over? Tea? Or would you prefer something else? Are you hungry?" Magnus asks, looking up at him expectantly - clearly trying to think of anything else Alec might need.

The immediate surge of fondness at the warlock's sudden bout of motherhenning is definitely a familiar feeling.

"Tea is fine." Alec knows he is currently wearing what Izzy calls his sappy grin.

 _This_ , this is the Magnus he knows. This is _his_ Magnus. The warlock who is always so giving, always caring, who always tries to take care of _everyone_. Who is the kindest, most warmhearted person Alec has ever met.

Magnus who in the future shields himself with layers of eccentricities and nonchalance, like an armor of glitter and exuberance. An armor to hide his soft, soft heart behind.

And how Alec treasures those few rare glimpses of the softer, _truer_ Magnus, despite - or maybe because of - their rarity. If he didn't already have so many - ingrained and immovable and imperative - duties  in his life, Alec could easily imagine _living_ for those rare few moments when Magnus lets him see freely behind his defenses.

By Raziel, Alec is so _gone_ over Magnus.

Thankfully, Alec is spared the embarrassment of having the warlock see his current, probably rather adoring expression because Magnus has already turned away from him - twirling his fingers to summon everything one might need for making tea onto the low coffee table.

Trying to distract himself, Alec finally takes a look around the room he found himself in so unexpectedly.

It's clearly a lounge of some sort, although significantly less spacious than Magnus' living room in New York. Well, pretty much anything would seem small compared to the open-floor-plan, sprawling living room and its view over the New York City skyline. And while this room is entirely different, at the same time it also feels oddly similar to Magnus' apartment in the future.

One definite difference to the warlock's future apartment is the amount of intricately carved wood elements on the furniture, the window frames and even the walls - most likely a time-appropriate alternative to Magnus' future assortment of sleek leather, polished wood and glass and metal fixtures.

There is a sitting area with a sofa and two armchairs, some cabinets and an incredibly comfortable looking chaise right in front of one of the large floor-to-ceiling windows. Four of these large windows take up two neighboring walls - so, this is clearly a corner room - and the muted, early-morning light filtering in from the outside makes the entire room seem incredibly warm and welcoming.

Overall, this room seems less like a reception room for entertaining guests - like Magnus' living room in Brooklyn sometimes does - and instead feels much more private, almost intimate.

And then there is the view, currently showing the sunrise over a wide river - lined with rows of historic-looking buildings, several churches and crossing stone bridges - which is definitely just as spectacular as the one from Magnus' Brooklyn apartment.

Alec has always loved the view from the warlock's balcony, loves sitting outside with Magnus - usually happily leaning against Alec - and just talking or simply watching the lighting change over their city. It also has nothing at _all_ to do with the fact that they tend to spend quite a bit of their time sitting there kissing leisurely, or the fact that Magnus pretty much introduced Alec to the concept of languid make-out sessions on that balcony. It really doesn't.

Anyways.

Despite all the obvious differences this room still feels like _Magnus_ just as much as his New York apartment does. So, rather unsurprisingly Alec quite likes it here as well.

It only takes him a few moments to make his assessment of the room, before they reach the sitting area.

When Magnus elegantly sits down in one of the rather opulent armchairs - immediately busying himself with preparing tea on the ornately carved, low table - Alec just shrugs and settles himself on the sofa. He promptly has to hold back a groan of relief, because the couch is just ridiculously comfortable - not that Alec would care if it wasn't, he is just happy to be off his feet.

By the angel, Alec is _tired_. Today had already been exhausting enough - a mission in the early morning forcing him from Magnus' bed before the warlock had even woken up, a meeting at the Institute, two intense training sessions and then another mission which had almost gone sideways - _without_ the time travel thrown in.

So, he is just happy to be sitting at all.

And while it _should_ be strange just how easily he relaxes despite his current situation, it just _isn't_. Because ever since he got here, he has been able to feel Magnus' magic and the warlock's wards humming around them. And Magnus' magic has _always_ made Alec feel safe, ever since their first meeting and increasingly so the more time they spent together.

And by the angel, he is ever so grateful that the supposedly impossible space-time travel mess at least had the decency to spit him out in Magnus' apartment and not anywhere else. Because missing an extra 350 years or not, this is still _his_ Magnus, still the warlock he trusts - has always trusted to an arguably unreasonable degree - so Alec will be just fine. They have handled much worse than just some involuntary time travel. They'll figure it out.

Magnus is unashamedly watching as Alexander gets comfortable on his sofa. It is more than adorable that the Shadowhunter just settled himself on Magnus’ couch like he belongs there and seems entirely content to just set up camp there instead of – as one would expect in a situation like this – panicking whilst trying to figure out what to do and where to get help.

Well, not like Magnus is going to complain about having this gorgeous man relaxing on his couch. Why in the world _would_ Magnus object to _any_ of this?

However, while he is quite happy to have this adorable Shadowhunter set up camp in his living room, it also brings up the question of whether Alexander intends to stay here with Magnus until he figures out to get back to his time. Or whether he is planning to go somewhere else entirely.

Magnus honestly hopes the Shadowhunter will stick around, even if he decides to contact someone else for some additional help. Magnus would even be willing to contend with more Shadowhunters if that is what it takes to keep Alexander here.

Because - even ignoring the intriguing magical conundrum of time travel _and_ space-time travel - Magnus definitely isn't ready to give up Alexander's company quite yet. The Shadowhunter only got here less than an hour ago, but _by magic_ does Magnus feel like he belongs here. And that is without even mentioning the heady feeling of having someone so very clearly, unquestionably _trust_ him. That has never happened to him before. It is an entirely new and certainly an entirely _appreciated_ feeling.

But, as he silently hands Alexander a cup of tea, Magnus reminds himself that - before he lets himself get too giddy at the idea of spending more time with his lover from the future - he needs to at least ask whether Alexander is even planning to stay here at all while they figure out how to send him back.

Thus, he finally leans back in his seat with his own tea in hand and asks casually, "So, how would you like to proceed from here?"

Alexander immediately focuses on him from where he had been gazing out the window, watching the sunrise above the Seine and the sprawling city of Paris.

"What do you mean, 'how'?" The Shadowhunter asks with a slightly confused frown.

Magnus just keeps himself from cooing. _By magic, he is adorable_.

Instead he says, "Well, there are several ways to handle this situation going forward, although there are also some things I would definitely recommend to avoid."

That gets him a lifted eyebrow instead of a verbal response.

_Not the chattiest of fellows, is he?_

So, he easily elaborates, still trying to appear casual - not letting on how much he is hoping that Alexander will want to stay here while they figure this out - as he keeps his voice welcoming but neutral, "For one, there is the question of whether you want to stay _here_. You are more than welcome to stay with me while trying to figure this out, but I can also understand if you would prefer to go somewhere else, somewhere more familiar."

The surge of anxiety punching through Alec is immediate.

_What?_

Magnus is _here_ , so why would Alec want to go anywhere _else_?

Alec forces his expression to remain neutral, as he tries to remind himself that this Magnus doesn't _know_ him - has no frame of reference for Alec's usual modus operandi - so it makes sense that the warlock would at least feel the need to ask about his plans. By the angel, he hopes this isn't Magnus' overly polite way of throwing him out.

Doing his best to hide the apprehension that is gnawing at his gut, he shakes his head calmly - suddenly glad for his years and years of hiding anything pertaining to his personal feelings - and says. "I would prefer staying with you."

Thankfully, the warlock just nods, apparently happy with having him stay here. And Alec just breathes out a silent sigh of relief.

Although, clearly he doesn't manage to hide his relief entirely, going by Magnus promptly trying to reassure him. "You truly _are_ welcome to make yourself at home here until we figure this out."

And there it is.

 _We_.

Until _we_ figure this out.

Like it is a _given_ that Magnus will help him in any way he can.

Alec can feel the half-smile he seems to be wearing around the warlock so often - it's _not_ a besotted grin, no matter what Jace has been saying - tug at the corner of his mouth at once more witnessing Magnus' immediate and unconditional kindness.

Magnus happily returns Alexander's smile - though he is slightly confused by the obvious fondness in the Shadowhunter's expression - and continues, "So, the next question would be if there is _anyone else_ you would like to contact? And is there some sort of protocol from the Clave you have to follow?"

Here, he hesitates, unsure whether to give his - admittedly rather biased - opinion on the matter.

Outing himself as a timetraveler to the Clave would be a really bad idea. It would have numerous immediate and rather unpleasant side effects. Because once the Clave knows, it won't be long before the Downworld gets wind of it as well. And then Alexander will be hunted by anyone and everyone for the information he possesses.

So, Magnus honestly hopes Alexander will be willing to keep this between the two of them. For the Shadowhunter's own sake. However, he also knows about all Shadowhunters' sense of duty and loyalty to the Clave.

Magnus hesitates for another moment, but finally decides to at least give _some_ input.

He tries to phrase it as neutrally as he possibly can. "If you want my opinion in this, I would recommend keeping your time travel as quiet as you possibly can. If it becomes known that you have 350 years worth of future knowledge... That sort of knowledge is _priceless_. For anyone with a personal or even overall agenda which might profit from knowing the future." A pause. "So, just make that _everyone_."

Alec frowns. Just for a second, he wants to scoff at the warning, his mind already thinking about how to best inform the Clave. It's a kneejerk reaction, a reflex after a life-long habit of always and unquestioningly following the Clave's authority.

But.

That thought is also accompanied by his memories of the events that have recently and so _thoroughly_ shaken his trust in the Clave. Memories of them going after Jace for something his parabatai had no control over, of them going after Izzy for protecting a Downworlder life. And that had been the comparatively moderate Clave in 2016, not the rather extremist one from 1651.

And while Alec still lives by the code of the Shadowhunters - always has and always will - he has recently come to realize that _his_ interpretation of those rules and guidelines doesn't necessarily align with the laws of the Clave.

Because turns out being _righteous_ and being _right_ can mean two very, very different things.

Alec fights off a shudder. Izzy had almost been stripped of her runes simply for prioritizing differently, for putting an innocent life above loyalty to the Clave, for following the angel-given guidelines instead of their man-made laws.

So, just thinking of the treatment Alec would receive at the hands of the Clave trying to get information about the future out of him... They wouldn't _care_ that he is one of their own or that he is not to blame for his travel through time, they would only care for the advantage of having knowledge of the future. And who even knows what they might then _do_ with any knowledge they gleaned from him.

Alec is a Lightwood, the oldest Lightwood son. He has information that most other Shadowhunters do not. If that knowledge gets into the wrong hands...

And then another thought hits Alec. Knowing their uncompromising stance on always being righteous, the Clave might even actively try to _keep_ him in this time as to not lose their source of information under the guise of wanting to use his future knowledge to better protect everyone.

And with that thought, Alec promptly dismisses the option of informing the Clave entirely.

Because loyalty to the Clave or not, Alec _is_ going to go home. He _will_ return back to his time _somehow_. Even if it takes him a while - weeks, months or even years - to figure out _how_. He refuses to even consider that he might never see the people waiting for him in future again. Just no.

Alec will not _compromise_ on that.

So, the Clave is definitely out.

And the same definitely goes for the Downworld getting wind of him being from the future and consequently wanting a piece for much the same reason.

So, Alec nods decisively in answer to Magnus' question. "Yeah, let's avoid that."

The warlock gives a rather grim smile, clearly having an idea of the path his thoughts have taken.

"Good. Having to constantly run from everything Downworlder and Shadowhunter would have gotten quite stressful very quickly." Magnus jokes.

"Yeah, no kidding." Alec smiles ruefully in response as he leans his head back against the sofa.

The day's events are finally catching up with him. It's becoming harder to not just close his eyes and try to get some rest.

But with the reminder of the Clave and of the events around his siblings, Alec's head is now starting to spin with all those questions he had been trying to push back. Like how did I even get here, who is responsible, what will this mean for _my_ future and what will it mean for _the_ future. And that is without even mentioning the most important question of _How do I get home?_

And somehow that is the moment when the full realization of his situation finally hits him.

He is in the _past_. He is actually, _physically_ in the past, cut off from everything and everyone he knows in the future. He is in no way _home_ anymore. Not his time, not his country.

Until now the entire situation had seemed somewhat surreal, almost abstract, like planning a mission or attending one of the Institute's seminars, where everything is just theoretical and doesn't become actually _real_ until you have to put it into practice.

But this is as real as it gets.

And Alec knows nothing - absolutely, factually _nothing_ \- about time travel. How is he supposed to find a way back home if he doesn't have the first clue as to how he even _got_ here?

 _Will I_ ever _be able to go home?_

Alec almost flinches at that thought.

Magnus doesn't know what exactly brought it on, but he can very clearly see that Alexander's calm has been rattled by something, can practically feel the rising anxiety tensing the Shadowhunter's frame, as he twists himself up in his own thoughts.

So, a distraction is clearly in order. Although, talking about the weather at this point is probably not going to help in any way.

Going by what he has seen of Alexander's just-deal-with-it attitude so far, it might simply be best to give him something to focus on - something that promises progress, something to fixate on, to work through and which might hopefully bring him a step closer to going home.

So, Magnus asks simply, "Lastly, I assume you will want to return to your own time as soon as possible?”

The answering nod is immediate, grave in its seriousness but hopeful in the apparent trust put in Magnus' ability to help. _Magic_ , what must it be like for his future self to have that look - such unquestioning assuredness that Magnus will have an answer, some way to _fix_ whatever is wrong - turned on him regularly. He honestly can't even imagine having someone trust in him like this.

And right now Magnus would give just about _anything_ to be able to give Alexander exactly that, exactly what he is hoping for, a solution, a way back home. But regrettably, Magnus doesn't even have the first clue about how to fix this.

Thus, he begins carefully, “I will of course help you in any way I can, but before we can so much as attempt to send you _back_ , first we will have to figure out how you _got_ here in the first place. Without knowing the source or the medium of your travel it will be entirely impossible to send you back."

He hesitates briefly, but as much as it pains him to admit he still continues honestly, "Regrettably, my knowledge of time magic is rather limited. Well, aside from knowing that the magical theory around it is enormously complex. I would have to get some more material on the topic, which however will be quite difficult if we also want to avoid making my contacts suspicious as to _why_ I am suddenly asking about time magic."

There is a pause but finally Alexander sighs, clearly resigning himself to the situation - and Magnus can only guess what that says about the Shadowhunter's life in general for Alexander to simply _accept_ being stuck in the past for an indeterminate amount of time. Clearly, this isn't the first time Alexander has been confronted with the absurd.

_What an interesting life this one must have._

Alec almost wants to huff in frustration. _Of course_ being stuck in the past is not enough. No, now he is also caught between finding information on how to get back to his own time on one hand and not letting anyone know about being from the future in the first place on the other. Just _once_ , he would like to have an easy fix for one of the absurd situations life keeps throwing at him.

Still, it's not like he can do anything about it.

Thus, he does his best to keep his resignation out of his voice as he asks, "Is there anything you _can_ tell me about time magic?"

Magnus is watching him intently - Alec is far too tired to try and work out just what the warlock is finding so interesting about him right now - but at his question he just leans back in his armchair and says, “Hm. Time magic is really one of the more complex magical theories. First of all, you have to differentiate between _time_ and time _magic_.”

Alec frowns. That makes no sense. “Why?”

“Well, in general terms, _time_ is one of the building blocks of our very universe. It is permanent and continuous and intangible and ever-present." Magnus spreads his hands in a sinuous, all-encompassing gesture. "It is far beyond the understanding of _any_ living creature. And thus, time quite simply cannot be affected by something as simplistic as a magic spell, no matter how powerful its caster. Of course you can travel _through_ time, can change events in time _already_ past or in time _yet_ to pass, but that only ever describes time from your own viewpoint, only ever describes how time relates to _you_. Time _itself_ remains entirely unaffected and ever-flowing.”

Alright, that sounds a little too philosophical for his taste but Alec gets the gist of it.

“So, time just _is_. Okay. What about time _magic_ then?”

Magnus can't help but grin at Alexander's concise, three-word summary of one of the most complex issues in magical theory. _Time just is_ , indeed.

He continues, “Because it is impossible to design spells based on something as vague, something as relative and unquantifiable as time, time _magic_ uses simplified concepts, models of time itself to fit artificial, entirely theoretical constructs _around_ time, defining it within certain restrictions and thus making so-called time manipulation possible at all.”

That really does sound rather complicated. But on the other hand, it's really not the first time that someone came up with a simplified model of the universe in order to make it intellectually comprehensible.

Alec still checks whether he got the basics, “So, time magic is just defining a system that you can work with? Like, I don’t know, someone at some point defining that one plus one equals two and then mathematics just continued on from there?”

Magnus can't help his pleased beam at the Shadowhunter. “ _Exactly_.”

 _This is certainly a smart one, hm?_ His future self really _has_ excellent taste.

And now that they have the general descriptions out of the way, Magnus decides to elaborate a little further, “There are several of these time concepts or models, designed _by_ and designed _for_ various kinds of magic users. Right now, I can only think of three time models off the top of my head, the always linear timeline, the interconnected timeloops and the interwoven timefabric. All three of these are entirely distinct constructs, based on entirely different concepts and work with entirely different sets of rules.” He pauses, then admits somewhat sheepishly. “I _know_ there are several more time models than this, but for the life of me I cannot think of any right now.”

Alec nods, trying to take the information in while ignoring just how charming he finds Magnus' sheepishness at not having an answer readily available for once. But still, it might be a good thing that Magnus doesn't have much more to offer on the topic right now, because Alec doesn't think he'll be able to absorb much more anyways. The exhaustion - which even before this time travel mess had him simply crash in his room at the Institute, too tired to even make his way to Magnus' apartment - is chipping away at his concentration.

Still, he grins slightly ruefully, “You clearly weren’t kidding when you said that time magic is complicated.”

“I really wasn’t.” Magnus laughs, although he watches Alec with a slightly worried frown, probably able to read the exhaustion on his face. “And I have never really read up on the topic, so I cannot even entirely attest to the accuracy of most of the things I _think_ I know. And we haven't even _mentioned_ your linked time-space travel yet. Which just makes it all the _more_ fascinating."

The look Alexander gives him is a mixture of exasperation and something else Magnus can't quite make out, but almost looks fond?

Strange.

Alec can't help but think that Magnus' unguarded enthusiasm at being presented with a puzzling piece of magic is almost ridiculously endearing. He can actually feel his fingers _twitch_ with the urge to reach across the coffee table and drag Magnus from his armchair and onto the sofa with him.

Maybe he should try to get into a few magical discussions with Magnus once he gets back to his time. Just to check whether his Magnus still lights up like this when discussing magical theory. Yeah, just to check.

 _Great, Lightwood, something else to add to the list of things Alec Lightwood adores about his warlock boyfriend._ Because that list _clearly_ wasn't long enough already.

Trying to distract himself from the urge to drag Magnus from his seat and into his side, Alec clears his throat and asks, "You mentioned this earlier. You said that travel through space and time should not be possible at all?"

Well, at least that came out almost like a smooth transition for once, not a single stutter in the entire sentence despite being flustered at his own thoughts. _Hooray me_ , Alec thinks sarcastically.

Magnus stirs his tea absently as he replies, "Hm, yes. Those are two very separate branches of magic and it really should not be possible to link them in such a way. _Space_ is unchangeable and immovable, thus pretty much the counterpart of _time_. And it is just as ever-present, untouched by any sort magical manipulation. They are contrasts. And any magic manipulating one has its anchor in the other. Linking these two simply should not be possible."

Alec nods, but honestly he just wants to sigh in resignation.

Seeing Magnus watching him, Alec simply says what he is thinking, “So, not only did I manage to involuntarily travel through time with no way of knowing which sort of time magic was used to send me here. But additionally, I also managed to somehow combine two supposedly incompatible kinds of magic."

Seriously, just _why_?

Magnus nods, watching Alexander with a sympathetic frown. He really feels bad that he doesn't have any sort of answer for the Shadowhunter, can't even tell him whether there is any chance at all of him _ever_ returning home or whether they should give up right now.

But, no.

That is _not_ an option. They _will_ figure something out. There is no way he will allow this man's spirit to be crushed by being ripped from his future and everything he loves in his life. Which apparently also includes his future self.

Magnus honestly hasn't quite figured out yet how he _himself_ fits into all of this... But in the end Magnus in the past, present or future is still always _Magnus_. And that is all there is to it.

And thus, he will do absolutely everything in his power to spare Alexander and his future self the heartbreak of losing each other. Because Magnus in the here and now is happy with just having gotten a glimpse of the apparent happiness his future holds in stock for him. That is more than he had ever dared to hope for. He can easily hold on for another few centuries, knowing that it will be worth it.

But, the same cannot be said for the Magnus in the future, who would lose Alexander to vague memories of his own past at best. And that is just not acceptable.

_So, how to get my future lover back to my future self?_

And that's certainly not a question everyone gets to ask themselves in their lifetime.

But back to the problem at hand. In order for Magnus to do _anything_ , he needs to get a read on the magic that sent Alexander here in the first place, which requires at least a brief scan and  - depending on how complex the lingering magics are - possibly several minutes of magical prodding. And he also knows how iffy most Shadowhunters are about having any sort of Downworlder magic near them.

They always require reassurance upon reassurance that the dastardly warlock and his dastardly magic won't do something... well, dastardly to them, before they will even _consider_ letting a warlock so much as near them. Magnus has literally seen Shadowhunters _die_ from their wounds simply because they would not let a Downworlder treat them in time.

But on the other hand, going by his reactions so far Alexander clearly doesn't seem to have any problems whatsoever with Magnus' magic. Well, it can't hurt to at least ask, can it now.

“Alright." Magnus sits forward purposefully and setting down his tea, "First, we will have to figure out what sort of magic sent you here, what kind of spell got the whole process started, before we can even begin working on figuring out how to reverse it. It would be best if I could check you for any magic that might still be lingering on you."

As expected - and still somehow utterly surprising - Alexander immediately leans forward in his seat, looking expectant as he nods without any sort of hesitation, "Go ahead."

Well, that clears up the question of whether Alexander has any reservations about his magic once and for all.

Having someone trust him so implicitly and freely... It is certainly a heady feeling.

Still, now is also definitely not the time to swoon.

So, Magnus just lifts his hands, his magic already curling around his fingers and lets the dancing blue flames spread to gently cover the Shadowhunter in their glow.

And Alec just sighs - finally feeling most of the tension release from his shoulders - and closes his eyes at the familiar feeling of Magnus' magic washing over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I don't know how this chapter turned into this weird mixture of sappiness and magical theory... And oh god, so much sap! I actually reduced the entire chapter by about a third (because originally there was even more sap!), so I'm sorry if it seems a little choppy because of the harsh editing... Really, I can't seem to write these two without endless inner monologues about how much they adore each other XD  
> And if you want an image of what I have in mind for Magnus' apartment, just google Pont Neuf in Paris and you'll have at least an image from the outside :)  
>   
> Also, I'm apparently entirely incapable of just writing a cute little story and be done with it. No. There always has to be world-building or some sort of complex magical theory behind it... And on that note, the time magic thing will actually be quite essential for the entire story, so fair warning on that.  
>   
> While I hope to get them out of the apartment soon (at least for a stroll around Paris or something), the next chapter will most likely continue with this slow pace to set up the dynamic. But it should pick up speed after that... I think XD  
> And thanks so much for all your comments and kudos! You guys are awesome!


	5. Drift

Alec breathes out.

He is currently trying to fall asleep on Magnus' couch, because Magnus had insisted that Alec at least _try_ to get some sleep - to make up for literally having been ripped from bed and sent through time the last time he tried - while the warlock tries to analyze the time travel magics still lingering on Alec.

And Alec couldn't find it in himself to argue. Because he is honestly exhausted.

But instead of accepting Magnus' offer of his guest bedroom, Alec had instead insisted on taking a nap on the couch.

He _hadn't_ said that right now everything feels a little too weird for him to be comfortable and that he won't possibly be able to sleep without at least _some_ sort of familiarity.

So, he is going to nap right _here_ on the couch from where he can hear Magnus wandering around in his study as the warlock tries to analyze the magic that brought Alec here and to dig up some more information on time travel in his various books and scrolls.

With the humming of Magnus' wards around him, the familiar sounds of clinking vials and pages being turned, Alec can already feel his eyes growing heavy. With a deep sigh, he finally closes his eyes and lets himself relax.

+++

Magnus lets out a near silent breath as he feels Alexander's consciousness finally fade into the restfulness of sleep.

_Good to know that he feels safe enough to actually fall asleep here._

Although, it really should be less surprising to him, all things considered. Because it is his _timetraveling_ , _Shadowhunter_ _lover_ \- who casually broke several axioms of magical theory to get here and seems to unquestioningly trust in Magnus and his ability to _fix_ it - sleeping in the next room.

_By magic, what an interesting day this is turning out to be._

Magnus absently grabs another vial to add to the collection of ingredients on his desk, all of which he is going to need in order to analyze the magic that brought Alexander here - both, any spells that might have been directly applied to the Shadowhunter as well as the magic traces still swirling around his living room.

Somewhere in between those magics, there _has_ to be an explanation as to how Alexander got here, or at least some sort of starting point to work off of.

Although, going by the Shadowhunter's description of the process - first suffocating pressure and then a tether dragging him out - it seems at least like a two-part process, possibly including some unintentional or even accidental magics.

Which makes it an even _more_ intriguing puzzle for Magnus to work out, but consequently, figuring out how to send Alexander back to his own time will be much harder as well. Because if this was really some sort of magical accident, then reconstructing those magics might simply be impossible. Reversing magical accidents is notoriously finicky, even if you know _what_ exactly happened and _who_ exactly is responsible. And harder still if you have no information whatsoever to work off of, like they do right now.

Magnus absently adds some ground Raskovnik root to the first potion he is brewing and which should help him distinguish what sort of spell was cast on Alexander initially and thus got the whole process started. Although, just by the description of suffocating pressure that Alexander gave earlier, it mostly sounds like some sort of banishment spell or maybe one of the olden translocation rituals.

But, no point in guessing. That is what the potion is for.

Magnus took a sample of the magics lingering on Alexander earlier and infused it into several magically neutral materials, to be analyzed at a later point in time. As embarrassing as it is to admit just how little he knows about time travel, Magnus is pretty certain that he will _not_ be able to figure this out entirely based on his current knowledge. He will definitely have to go gather some more materials on both the time travel and the mixing of space and time magics to read up on both areas.

_Hm, maybe we can visit The Collector later today or tomorrow_ , Magnus thinks as he watches the potion turn from bluish-grey to purple. _There is bound to be_ something _on time travel in Dhonu's rather eclectic collection of texts._

And he is fairly certain Dhonu wouldn't have moved since Magnus' last visit, so the other warlock should still be living in Kathmandu right now and thus be relatively easy to find.

Well, either way it won't hurt to check and it will even let them travel a bit, something Magnus _so_ enjoys but always does on his own. And exploring different countries and cities is so much more fun when in good company. Then again, anything is.

_I wonder if Alexander has ever been to Nepal before_ , Magnus thinks, suddenly even feeling somewhat giddy with anticipation at the thought of traveling with his lover from the future. It is a little pitiful, honestly.

_Well aren't we a little starved for attention, hm?_ , Magnus thinks self-deprecatingly.

Although honestly, is really not at all surprising, seeing as for the past several decades Magnus has been actively trying to avoid getting close to _anyone_ , be they Downworlders, Shadowhunters or mundanes.

He just has no interest in dealing with any of them at this point in time. Not least because Shadowhunters in general are just too _conceited_ \- in their conviction of being right often more similar to the demons Magnus has met than any Shadowhunter would be comfortable knowing - for Magnus' taste, Downworlders are often too _callous_ \- most of them with an unfortunate preference for playing with the lives of mundanes for entertainment, something Magnus doesn't enjoy in the _least_ \- and mundanes are just too _gullible_.

Of course, Magnus _does_ go out - meets people and even takes some of them home with him from time to time - but most of the people he surrounds himself with are mundanes and he has yet to meet anyone amongst them who is able to hold Magnus' attention for longer than a few hours at most. And the only contact he has had with the non-mundane side of the world are his sporadic get-togethers with some of the Silent Brothers, a few quick visits to the Downworld for must-attend events - a few hours spent at a party here, a celebration there - or some coincidental run-ins with a fellow Downworlders in some random corner of the world.

And he _knows_ that at some point he will have to fully integrate into the Downworld - if only to avoid ending up like every _other_ warlock who decided to isolate themselves and consequently drove themselves mad from loneliness - but just not _yet_.

Because for one, just _feeling_ Downworlder magic immediately reminds Magnus of Edom. And the last few decades he spent there - more or less shackled by his father as punishment for Magnus' disobedience - really do not make for joyful memories.

And for the same reason, he just cannot risk letting any Downworlders get a feel of Magnus' magic. Because if he ever runs into anyone truly talented at magic-sensing, they will be able to sense the traces of Asmodeus' presence still lingering in Magnus' magic.

And then they would know not only that his demon sire is one of the truly powerful demons - even if not necessarily which one - but also that Magnus has recently spent quite a bit of time with his demon sire in hell.

And that would open up an entire host of problems. Because having been taught in demon magics by Asmodeus himself, Magnus has access to a world of knowledge that most Downworlders would happily kill for. Most warlocks never even find out who their demon parent _is_ , even fewer ever get to _meet_ them, and fewer _still_ are actually taught anything by their demon sire.

Which is honestly a good thing. Because demon magics are _powerful_ \- in their very nature being able to reach so far beyond the effects of ordinary Downworlder spells - and could do immeasurable damage if left in the wrong hands. Thus, Magnus not only swore to himself to never again use that knowledge unless absolutely, unquestionably necessary but he also does not want _anyone_ to know that he has that sort of knowledge at all. He would very much like to avoid painting that sort of target on his own back, thank you very much.

Just his magical power already does enough of that.

Because even once Asmodeus' still lingering presence will have worn off from his magic, just Magnus' own magical strength _alone_ would already attract attention.

As the son of a greater demon, Magnus has _always_ been powerful. But after his centuries-long, rather turbulent stay in Edom, Magnus just might be one of the most powerful warlocks currently in Europe. And that is _really_ not something he wants to advertise to the Downworld at large.

Magnus flips through the book in his hands, looking for the runic circle for spell identification he knows is in here somewhere - although admittedly a lot of his attention remains focused on the presence peacefully sleeping in his living room - even as his mind continues drifting.

After his return from Edom - once he had recovered some of his strength after ripping himself out from under Asmodeus' control, exhausting _all_ of his magic in the process - he had wanted - _needed_ \- additional reassurances that no one would ever be able to control him in that manner again. An almost absurdly easy to establish layer of protection was to make sure that no one would ever have enough information about him to design any spells specifically targeted to him.

Thus, Magnus immediately started dropping random, misleading hints regarding his own age to any Downworlder he met. Anything from being best friends with Cesar during the time of the Roman Empire all the way to only having been born barely thirty years ago. Making sure to utterly confound anyone who might ever try figuring out his real age.

Which conveniently also makes it quite impossible to get even a _vague_ estimate of his assumed power levels.

Because Magnus knows that once the Downworld gets wind of just _how_ powerful he is, he will immediately be hounded with challenges at best and responsibilities at worst.

_Been there, done that_. Because even the first half of his stay in Edom - before he had the brilliant idea to challenge his father's authority - had been rather stressful.

But point is, he has no interest in gaining a position of power and responsibility right now or in being dragged into Downworld politics. No, Magnus would actually like to enjoy himself for a little while before he takes on another set of responsibilities, only this time on earth.

For now, he wants to travel, learn more magics, meet some interesting people, see the world.

Just _be_ for a bit.

So, he will at some point fully join the Downworld, but only once Asmodeus' lingering presence has worn off from his magic and once he has finished permanently concealing a large part of his power. Something which he regrettably never bothered to figure out, seeing as hiding your power in Edom is the height of stupidity, what with the demon hierarchy being exclusively and uncompromisingly determined by power.

Of course there are also _easy_ ways to hide your magic - potions, spells and rituals, which Magnus has used for his brief visits to the Downworld or whenever he leaves his apartment, really - no matter how suspicious having the entirety of his magic concealed seems to other warlocks. But those are all short-term solutions and have a certain tendency to fail once the warlock is forced to push his magic or loses focus.

No, Magnus wants a permanent solution - wants to be able to keep parts of his magic concealed until he himself actively makes the decision not to - before he will even consider joining the Downworld long-term.

Thus, over the past two decades he has been working on molding his powers into layers in such a way that each layer conceals the power contained within the layer beneath it. He is currently up to three layers - aiming for five - and ultimately, this should make it appear as though Magnus only holds the magic showcased by the outermost layer of his magic, but it will still give him full access to _all_ of his magic if he ever truly needs it, despite the amount of concentration it will take for him to punch through all of the layers once they are done.

Currently it is, however, still a work in progress, because Magnus wants to make sure that he has a constant, unwavering grasp of each layer before molding the next to cover it. He doesn't want to risk having the whole construct collapse unto itself in case he gets distracted or attacked or anything along those lines.

Thus, his current avoidance of other Downworlders.

However, his other two options would be mundanes and Shadowhunters, the first of which can be fun - but their ordinary lives hardly mesh well with a warlock's pastimes - and the latter of which is more likely to run him through with a seraph blade than have a conversation with him.

Which means, there is really no one _left_.

Sure, Magnus likes to find himself some company from time to time and he has had more than his fair share of dalliances over the years, but nothing long-term and certainly nothing that requires any level of devotion from him. Magnus will be first to admit that his stay in Edom has screwed with him and his perception of the world quite effectively. And his father certainly taught him quite lastingly that giving your loyalty and devotion is a fairly foolish thing to do.

But.

That mark on Alexander's chest undoubtedly proves to Magnus that at some point he _will_ once again be able _and_ willing to give his loyalty and devotion to another. He had honestly thought, he might have lost the ability to truly trust down in Edom.

Which is even more surprising considering the fact that it is not only his apparent future lover is currently asleep on his couch, but his _Shadowhunter_ lover.

And there are so many questions that come with that revelation alone.

First of all, how have they even managed to escape the Clave's retribution and the Downworld's wrath for getting together in the first place?

Seriously, if he were to take Shadowhunter lover in this time Magnus would be on trial in Idris - read: death by seraph blade - within the week and Alexander would be fending off attacks from any Downworlder who got wind of their relationship the moment it got out.

Is the relation between the Clave and the Downworld really that different in the future for this to simply be accepted? Or is it just Alexander and him going against the grain? Is it Magnus' apparent future position as the High Warlock that keeps both sides resentfully silent or does Alexander hold his own sway?

Well, going by the Shadowhunter's obvious offense earlier at being lumped in with the entirety of the Clave, it might also be a mixture of all of the above. Alexander had emphasized being from the New York Institute, as though that differentiated him from the rest of the Clave somehow... Maybe opinions within the Clave will fracture and the individual Institutes will start making up their own minds about Downworlders? Wouldn't that be nice.

Or maybe it really _is_ just Alexander who is different?

It is a truly fascinating line of thought, even if entirely useless, seeing as Magnus doesn't have any way to actually figure this out without having all the information. Well, he does have the perfect source asleep on his couch. He will just have to wait for the Shadowhunter to wake up and ask his questions then.

The adorable proof of Magnus' change of heart in regards to his own trust issues has been drifting closer to wakefulness for a while now and is likely to wake up soon.

Magnus feels his lips quirk in a smile, even as he uses the by now finished potion to draw the last delicate lines of a runic circle which he will need to identify the spell that brought Alexander here. If nothing else, he will certainly enjoy having Alexander's company until they figure out how to send the Shadowhunter back to Magnus' future self.

And if this situation is any measure of the sort of trouble Alexander generally gets dragged into, the future promises to at the very least be anything but boring.

Magnus has never understood the double-meaning of the supposed curse 'may you live in interesting times'. He _has_ lived through boring and interesting times alike. And let him be the first to say, he will take _interesting_ over boring any time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, last chapter I realized I needed more background information for past-Magnus if I want to properly write from his POV (I've been having a much easier time with mostly-canon Alec XD). So, I put Alec to sleep and wrote a chapter pretty much entirely from Magnus' POV, with lots of hints about Magnus' past :) I'm actually curious how much you guys picked up on :)  
>   
> Also, I'm sorry for the rather short chapter but the next scene is really quite long and it was turning into an absolute monster of a chapter... I had to cut it off somewhere. But I have already written most of the next chapter, so the next update should be pretty soon :)  
>   
> And then I have a question for you, my lovely, lovely readers:  
> Can anyone tell me if there is any mention in the series of how warlocks used to travel before Magnus and Lydia's ancestor invented the dimensional portal? I already have my own version of magical travel in mind in case there isn't, but I would love to know if there is an explanation and I simply missed it!  
>   
> And thanks so much for all your comments and kudos!


	6. Flow

As always, Alec comes awake abruptly, going from asleep to fully alert within moments.

As jarring as it is, it has long-since become his usual mode of waking.

Although, Alec has very recently discovered that this does not hold true whenever he is lying next to a sleeping warlock. By the angel, does Alec adore lazy mornings with Magnus, despite having had so very few of those.

Sadly, he is currently missing the comforting warmth of Magnus' body pressed along his side. And just how he got so used to having Magnus sleep next to him - to the point of feeling like something is missing when he _isn't_ \- so quickly, Alec honestly has no idea.

But point is, there is no warlock currently using his arm as a pillow and thus, Alec comes fully awake within seconds. He blinks up at the unfamiliar ceiling.

Everything comes back to him and a look around himself just confirms it.

So, he really _is_ in the past.

Alec sighs even as he sits up, the cozy white blanket that had been covering him pooling in his lap.

Really. As though his life isn't already insane enough. Now he can add timetraveling to the rather extensive list of absurdities that has happened to him.

And adding to his frustration is the fact, that he doesn't even know who exactly is to _blame_ for this particular mess, has no idea who is responsible for the attack that has somehow managed to fling him through time and space.

Although, based on the most recent trend, Alec is simply going to go ahead and blame Clary. Just on principle. Because recently pretty much everything that has happened to Alec or his siblings seems to be at least _somehow_ related to her. So, chances are this is as well. That girl really is an _absurd_ amount of trouble.

Admittedly, right now Alec would willingly put up with both Clary _and_ her pet vampire if it meant being back home, home with Izzy – who had been acting a little strange recently even if she swore everything was alright – and with his parabatai – Jace ‘Lovesick Tornado’ Lightwood who is certainly living up to his role of a little brother, reliably interrupting Alec's time with Magnus.

And mighty Seraphs, Alec is ever so glad that he at least has _Magnus_ here.

Well, at least _a_ Magnus. But in Alec's entirely unbiased opinion, _a_ Magnus is always and infinitely better than _no_ Magnus at all, that's for damn sure.

Although, currently the warlock is nowhere to be seen.

As though called by his thoughts, Magnus promptly appears in the doorway - Alec can see a hallway behind him, with several more doors leading to other rooms - two mugs in hand.

"Good morning, Alexander. I hope you slept well?" The warlock asks casually as he walks over to once again take a seat in the same ornate armchair as before.

“I did, thanks.” His voice is still rough from sleep.

He immediately finds one of the mugs Magnus had been carrying being held out to him, “Tea?”

Alec just nods and reaches out to take the offered drink, "Thanks." He rasps, then takes a sip.

The tea is of course perfect and is just cold enough to drink but not hot enough to burn, so the perfect drinking temperature. As any drink served by Magnus.

Alec has long since stopped giving this particular indulgence of magic any thought, quickly getting used to water being perfectly chilled to be refreshing but not ice-cold, cocktails being just iced enough to bring out their flavor and freshly brewed coffee being barely cooled enough to drink but never so hot it burns your mouth.

Even more, by now Alec has gotten so used to it that he sometimes seemingly forgets that reality _doesn't_ in fact bend like that when outside a certain warlock's company. And consequently he has burned his mouth - when absently sipping from a cup of freshly brewed coffee during a meeting at the Institute - more times than he likes to admit even to himself.

It had happened often enough that at some point Magnus had laughingly gifted him a cup - spelled to keep Alec’s drinks at the perfect drinking temperature indefinitely - to take with him to the Institute.

And yes, Alec is well aware that his warlock boyfriend tends to spoil him, thank you very much. No need to point it out.

Magnus sips at his tea as he unashamedly watches the play of emotions across Alexander's face.

He really can't help but wonder what exactly the Shadowhunter is thinking about, because that looks like quite the interesting thought process.

_Well, why not ask?_

"Thinking good thoughts, I hope?" He comments lazily, admiringly letting his eyes wander over the still not fully clad body that until a few minutes ago had been stretched across his couch and now looks entirely cozy cuddled under Magnus' blanket.

Alexander immediately flushes when he notices his appreciation.

_Goodness, adorable is starting to seem entirely inadequate a word at this point_ , Magnus thinks. _I really have no idea how in the world my future self managed to snag someone like him, but I am certainly ever so appreciative._

The Shadowhunter clears his throat, seemingly having decided to simply ignore the blush still lingering on his cheeks, "Yeah. I was thinking about how you gave me a mug that keeps my coffee fresh indefinitely and my siblings finding out about it. Of course, they promptly started scheming how to get their own." Alec rolls his eyes in remembrance.

Admittedly, Alec _has_ gotten quite possessive of that particular cup - and no, he doesn't get mushy every time he drinks from it just because it's a gift from his boyfriend, no matter what Izzy claims. His siblings gave him quite a bit of flak over it.

They immediately changed their tune, however, once they figured out that Alec actually has good _reason_ for insisting on drinking from that particular mug - seeing as even if he has to leave his unfinished coffee behind to go on a sudden mission, once he gets back it still tastes freshly brewed - _beyond_ it being a gift from Magnus.

And as is the way with siblings, they promptly wanted one just like it.

He continues, "Jace actually tried to make me put it up in a wager over our next sparring session. And Izzy simply decided to try nagging you into making her one as well whenever she saw you next."

_My siblings are absolute brats_ , Alec thinks with the all-encompassing, fond exasperation only older siblings ever get to truly experience.

Magnus is smiling at whatever expression he is currently wearing on his face. "They sound like a handful. A brother and a sister?"

Alec nods, always happy to talk about his siblings. He forcefully pushes down the pulse of anxiety at the thought of just how far away he is from all of them right now, "Well, I have three siblings. My brother Max is the youngest, then my sister Izzy and Jace is my brother and parabatai."

"Ah, I have heard of that particular bond." Magnus looks curious but makes no attempt to actually continue this particular line of conversation, clearly seeing how Alec is affected by talking about the siblings he is currently cut off from.

His warlock boyfriend, always, _always_ so compassionate.

Instead Magnus promptly tries to move the topic along. "And clearly I will have quite a bit of contact with more than just _one_ Shadowhunter in the future."

"Oh, definitely. You seem to have become the go-to guy for Shadowhunters at least city-wide." And Alec is fully aware that it is actually _his_ relationship with Magnus that has made the warlock seem so much more approachable to other Shadowhunters recently. And thus, it is very much his _own_ fault that about half the New York Institute has at some point randomly stumbled into Magnus' Brooklyn apartment to ask for help on one thing or another.

And Alec can't even complain, seeing as his own siblings tend to be the worst offenders in this.

Alec scowls. Doesn't mean he has to _like_ having to share Magnus with anyone else. People should learn how to fix their own problems.

What? It's a well-known fact that Alec doesn't _like_ people. Never has, never will and he has no intention to ever even _try_. In direct contrast to his ever-compassionate warlock boyfriend who is always far too kind to turn anyone asking for his help away.

And by the angel, does Alec adore him for it.

Alec can't help but huff a laugh at his own thoughts, even feeling a little sheepish. "Really, increasingly so. You've even acted as Izzy's attorney during a Clave trial once and Jace actually moved into your guest bedroom recently because of some trouble at the Institute."

Magnus almost chokes in surprise, honestly surprised. "Dear me, a Shadowhunter subletter? That is certainly unexpected."

Clearly, Magnus will be quite integrated into Alexander's life in the future. Well, at least some of it. Because so far there has been no mention of the Shadowhunter's parents, but there is also no way Magnus is asking about that right now. Seeing as they _haven't_ been mentioned in connection with Alexander's siblings, chances are it's not actually a particularly joyful topic.

Alec snorts, " _Subletting_ would imply that Jace pays you rent. Which he doesn't. I mean, it's _Jace_."

Magnus feels his smile widen at the exasperation and love and fondness on Alexander's face while talking about his siblings, although the far-away, melancholic look in his eyes is also a little heartbreaking. Clearly, it is time to change the topic away from all the people Alexander might be missing right now and towards how to send him _back_ to them.

"So, about the magic that sent you here." He says, not bothering to come up with a smoother transition into this topic.

It immediately drags Alexander from his melancholic contemplation, as he focuses on Magnus, giving him his undivided attention.

And despite his rather young age, the Shadowhunter's full focus really has a rather impressive weight to it. It is the sort of presence that only true leaders have, those that are used to being followed freely, those who can command the attention of an entire room just upon entering it.

That sort of presence is rare and also _endlessly_ attractive to Magnus. He just keeps from licking his lips.

_Well, well, well, clearly there are even more sides to my future lover than has been obvious so far_ , Magnus thinks, unapologetically smug.

But he makes himself keep a mostly neutral expression as he continues his previous statement, which sadly isn't all good news. "I analyzed the magics that was lingering from any spells that directly applied to your person. Regrettably, it is not as conclusive as I had hoped. I could only differentiate two distinct magical traces that directly acted on your person. One was some sort of dislocation spell and the other was the magic from the mark I gave you. Neither of which gives an actual explanation for your travel through _time_ , much less how you managed to combine it with _spatial_ dislocation.”

Alexander looks thoughtful and surprisingly unperturbed by the lack of conclusive answer, “So, no _actual_ time magic? Why would I end up _here_ then?”

Magnus replies, “Honestly, I fear that entirely independent of the original intent of whoever cast that initial spell, you ending up on a different continent several centuries in the past might have simply been a magical accident or some sort of freak phenomenon."

There is a brief pause before the warlock continues, looking almost apologetic, "Even the dislocation spell that I could detect on you was entirely distorted by whatever happened afterwards. So, I cannot even definitively say whether it was a standard transport spell, a banishment spell or even a substitution spell.”

Alec easily pushes aside his frustration at the many open questions and instead focuses on the parts Magnus _can_ answer, “Transport spell as in normal spatial travel, I assume? What are the other two?”

Magnus nods in confirmation and says, “Exactly. And a banishment spell is a rather simple, unidirectional spell and does exactly as the name suggests, namely removing something from its current place and sending it _somewhere_ else. But most banishment spells don't give much care about where its target ends up, whether another place or another dimension or even to another plane of existence. And a substitution spell is very similar but it is _bi_ directional as it specifically _swaps_ the location of two things, more often than not of similar importance as the spell then requires barely any magical effort."

And now, the warlock is watching him with a careful expression, clearly trying to gauge Alec's reaction to being told that someone in the future effectively tried to get rid of him.

Alec frowns, but less at that particular revelation - no surprise there, he could literally write Magnus a page-long list of people who Alec knows would be more than happy to see him gone - and more at the fact that that someone _somehow_ managed to get into his room without any of his warning systems going off. _That_ he finds truly disturbing.

“But how did they get into my room at the Institute without me noticing until it was too late?” He asks, hoping for any sort of clue the warlock might have gleaned from the magics lingering on him.

“That I truly could not say.” Magnus looks truly apologetic as he spreads his free hand in a gesture that looks abashed but entirely elegant at the same time.

_Seriously, those_ hands _._

Alec has always thought that Magnus' hands are beautiful, ever since he first noticed them while watching the warlock manipulate his magic and the world around him, their movements fluid and sinuous. _Sensual_. And Alec's fascination definitely hasn't lessened in any way ever since they really got together and subsequently finding out just what _else_ Magnus can do with those hands.

Alec clears his throat at the rather distracting memories. _Focus, Lightwood._

Thankfully, he actually manages to continue their discussion without giving any indication of his momentary distraction.

“So, someone tried to banish me or whatever it is they were trying to do and they messed up somehow, sending me here instead?” He asks instead, grateful for being able to suppress his blush for once.

Clearly, Magnus can still tell something is off - watching him over the rim of his mug as he sips from his tea with a raised eyebrow - but just hums thoughtfully in answer, "Actually, that is where it gets complicated."

And Alec wants to snort. Like the whole talk about mixing incompatible magics and time travel and magical dislocation _hadn't_ been sufficiently complicated already.

Alec has a feeling that the mark on his chest will come back into play here. Because that pull behind his sternum was definitely involved in getting him here _somehow_. His thoughts are confirmed a few moments later when Magnus sighs, setting down his tea and leaning forward in his seat, a contemplative frown on his face.

“I cannot say for certain at this point, but I think the dislocation spell might have actually been performed pretty accurately. If it wasn't a simple transport spell or even a substitution spell, but rather a banishment spell then it might have triggered your innate defenses." A pause. "Banishing something pretty much _erases_ it from existence. Which is easy to do with inanimate objects but much harder with anything that has a true will to live."

The warlock continues thoughtfully, "I think that you might have somehow resisted the pull of that spell, that you fought against it long enough, _strongly_ enough that the magic from my mark on you could interfere, could get _some_ sort of hold on you."

After a moment of silence, Magnus slants a glance over at him that looks nothing but entirely impressed and says, "Which would actually be quite remarkable, holding out against a successfully cast banishment spell for that long. Not everyone has that sort of determination."

And Alec can't help but the slight smug uptick of his smile. He is rather proud of his determination, knowing it is one of his best and worst features. It's a _fact_ that once Alec has his mind made up that there is nothing on this earth that can deter him. "The jury is still out whether it's actual strength of will or simply pure stubbornness." He says.

Magnus laughs delightedly at that and Alec grins back.

And suddenly, the mood around them is much lighter than before, Magnus watching him with a smile and Alec feeling almost warmed by the warlock's sudden good mood.

"Well, whatever it was that allowed you to withstand the spell, it let you hold out long enough for the magic of my sigil to interfere. And if you had already been pushed into some sort of in-between at that point, then my mark, hm, it might have paved some sort of path through time and space based on its connection to my magic. It would have been searching for the path of least resistance and since the magic of the dislocation spell would have been actively trying to _remove_ your existence _then_ , sending you to the here and _now_ might have simply been the easiest way for my magic to get you out.”

Magnus pauses - now looking somewhat doubtful at his own words - before shrugging with a barely there huff, “Honestly, I have never even _heard_ of anything like this happening, but so far this is the only even _remotely_ plausible explanation I have been able to come up with.”

To Alec, Magnus' frustration is really quite endearing. Well, that also applies for pretty much everything _else_ the warlock does, so no surprise there.

And while that theory does admittedly sound more than slightly absurd, it also exactly fits how it had felt to Alec. He says as much.

“That matches pretty much exactly how it felt to me, from the pressure immobilizing me, the loss of physical contact to my surroundings and then the tether guiding me out.” Guiding Alec to crash pretty much right at Magnus’ feet.

Magnus frowns thoughtfully, “Hm. Well, then it is at least a theory to work with. However, it also includes the mixing of two very distinct sorts of magics from two different sources as _well_ as your own innate defenses. And an indeterminable reason for why you ended up exactly _here_ and not in any other moment in time where my magic should have been able to guide you just as well."

The warlock shrugs clearly somewhat at a loss, "This sort of convergence is not only unlikely but should be factually _impossible_. Which also means it is highly unlikely that we will be able to find any sort of precedence of this anywhere to base our research on. We will most likely have to start from scratch.”

The last part is said almost apologetically, as though it were somehow Magnus' fault that there isn't an easier explanation or solution for this entire situation.

Which is ridiculous, because Alec is just entirely grateful that he has Magnus' help in figuring this out at _all_.

Because Alec _needs_ to know, _needs_ to figure this out. Needs to know what happened, needs to know there is hope of reversing it. And even if it turns out he is truly, indefinitely stuck here, he needs to know the how and why. He'll drive himself insane with what-ifs otherwise.

Alec doesn't deal well with uncertainty.

And Magnus' explanation - as absurd as it may sound - finally gives Alec at least _something_ to wrap his head around.

Before he can say anything in response, however, Magnus is already trying to reassure him, clearly misinterpreting his silence.

"We could actually get started right away. I have several more books in my study which I haven't yet had the time to look through and which might contain something useful for dissecting the exact way in which the different magics interacted. And I have an acquaintance over in Nepal who has the most eclectic collection of ancient tomes and scrolls I have ever seen. The chances of him having at least _something_ on time travel or at least time magic in general should be relatively high."

Alec nods, that sounds pretty good actually.

Magnus can seemingly read his agreement on his face, promptly suggesting, "We could just pop over to visit him and ask. He has never had a problem with letting me dig through his scrolls before. Well, for a certain price of course."

“A price?” Alec asks, promptly apprehensive but trying to keep his voice neutral and the scowl off his face. Because in the future, Magnus always acts like all his incredible – and sometimes supposedly impossible – feats come to him at no cost. But Alec has also seen Magnus collapse from magical exhaustion often enough to know that that isn’t true in the _slightest_.

As expected the warlock immediately waves off his concern as he always does, “Ah, nothing major. He collects knowledge and as long as I can offer him anything that he doesn’t know or a text he doesn’t yet possess, he’ll let us dig through his collection as we please.”

Hn, that doesn't sound so bad for once. Although...

“And you have something you can part with that he doesn’t already have?”

Magnus smiles at him, spreading one hand in a sinuous gesture, “Oh, Alexander. My collection of books is like nothing else found on earth. It will be quite easy to come up with something to add to his collection without even going _near_ my more exotic texts. Honestly, I’ll just grab one of my more useless, though exotic scrolls with some ritual on it and that will be good enough. And as long as it is _me_ asking, Dhonu won’t demand a higher price.”

Alright, then. That's one aspect solved. On to the next.

“And you’re sure he won’t tell anyone about us coming to ask about time travel?” Alec asks, trying not to come off as too suspicious but kind of surprised by this turn, seeing as Magnus was so adamant earlier about keeping as quiet as possible about the time travel.

“Hm, no, not at all to be honest. I don't trust him in the _least_." The warlock shrugs. "Honestly, I am quite certain he would sell that information to the first person who wants it. But, we won’t actually tell him anything about what we are searching for. I never do. That sort of knowledge would already be payment in itself, so he won't even ask.”

Alec can't help but think that warlocks really are a weird bunch. Paying _for_ knowledge _with_ knowledge, under the unspoken agreement that any _other_ knowledge is off limits... Well, Alec has never claimed that he truly understands the Downworld and its weird, seemingly ever-fluid but still somehow clearly defined rules.

Then Magnus tilts his head clearly calculating something before looking back at Alec and saying somewhat sheepishly. "Ah, we might want to wait until tomorrow to visit him after all. He is rather traditional and that means he opens his shop at sunrise and closes it at sunset. Which in Nepal should be in less than hour and that wouldn't give us much time to dig at all, if we even make it to his shop before sunset at all."

Alec nods in agreement, "That makes sense."

Honestly, it's not like having to wait for a few hours will be that hard.

Now that they have a concrete, if somewhat dubious theory of what happened to send him here as well as a plan for how to generally proceed, Alec suddenly doesn't feel that same urgency anymore.

Because he is here with Magnus and they are working on figuring out how to get him back to his own time. And Alec can finally breathe freely again. He has absolute faith in Magnus' ability to come up with a solution, like the warlock always does.

So what, if Alec has to wait a few more hours before they can start figuring out some answers?

Because either there is an incredibly easy solution to this entire mess and then they'll probably figure out how to reverse it within the next few days and then Alec will be back home before he can even truly start missing it. Or, it's really as complicated as Magnus seems to fear and then it might take him quite a while to get back home anyway.

Either way, these first twelve hours are not going to make much of a difference.

Alec will start panicking if they ever get stuck in their research, if they reach a dead end or it turns out there _isn't_ a solution for this. But right now, Alec is actually okay.

Because - finally having settled his nerves about where to even get started on figuring out how to get back home - Alec is suddenly hit by the thought that _this_ , this right _here_ is one of his most vehement - but also most pointless - secret hopes.

To ever have a chance to see more of Magnus' life, to get some insight into his life from _before_ , to see more of what made him into the incredible, kind, compassionate _Magnus_ that Alec knows. Because the fact that Alec only knows the barest _fraction_ about Magnus - doesn't even know his actual age, where he was born, where he has lived, who his friends outside of New York are - has been occupying his thoughts ever since they got together and even more so ever since their talk about previous relationships.

And Alec had resigned himself to the fact that he would never get to see as much of Magnus, as the warlock would get to see of him.

But now, suddenly, here is Alec's chance. Suddenly, he _can_ get to know at least a little more about an entirely different part of his boyfriend's life, so they will have something else to share. And - being cut off from everything else in the future - also something just for _them_ to share.

And that kind of means everything to Alec.

So yes, he _will_ make it back home, he'd even prefer it be sooner rather than later. But. _Until_ then he _will_ take this chance to get to know _this_ Magnus. There is simply _no way_ he is willing to waste this.

Maybe he'll just do what Izzy has been trying to nag him into for years now. Take a break, maybe treat this as a sort of holiday. Alec has heard those are supposed to be good for you. Not like he would know, seeing as he has never _been_ on a holiday before, but well, first time for everything.

And it's more than fitting that his first holiday would be with Magnus anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More magical theory, more sap, more evolving dynamics and now even a plan how to proceed! There be progress :) Probably one more slow chapter and then it should really pick up speed.
> 
> Also, another question for you: Are there any pairings you like aside from Magnus/Alec?
> 
> Several of you asked for something from future-Magnus' POV and I am now planning to include a scene from the future-that-is-the-present, which might then include dynamics for other pairings. But I can't seem to make up my mind which pairings to use, so I thought I'd ask for your opinions on that :)  
>   
> I have yet to find a Shadowhunter pairing I don't like - this fandom is awesome, you can mix and mesh as you please :) - but here are my ramblings for some of them: I definitely like Simon/Raphael but Jace/Simon also seems like a really interesting pairing to write; Clary/Jace seems rather standard, although Clary-bashing can be fun as well and I haven't yet read anything with Clary/Izzy but I'd be happy to give it a try and then there is also Clary/Simon; I also can't at all decide between Simon/Izzy or Izzy/Raphael or Izzy/Meliorn; Maia and Luke seem to be altogether underrepresented, though ^^ I'll also be happy to take other suggestions :)  
>   
> So, please let me know which pairings you prefer! And just to be clear (though it kind of goes without saying), Magnus/Alec remains absolutely non-negotiable :) 
> 
> And as always, thanks for all your comments and kudos!


	7. Current

They sit in silence for a while. It's comfortable and neither of them seems to feel any need to disturb the quiet. Alec is actually quite grateful to have a few moments to let his mind catch up with all the information he has been given about time travel and dislocation magics and so on.

But finally, Magnus drains the rest of his tea and speaks up again, "So, how about something to eat? You really must be starving at this point."

As if on cue, Alec's stomach promptly grumbles in agreement and he ducks his head in slight embarrassment.

But then he looks over at the warlock. The fond smile on Magnus' face looks so _familiar_ , so similar to the smile the warlock sometimes wears around him in the future, that Alec has a brief moment of almost vertigo, where he suddenly feels like he _is_ home, like he isn't cut off from everything he knows, like the only thing that matters is that _Magnus_ is _here_.

_By Raziel, I want to kiss him._

The thought is in no way unfamiliar, has been somewhat constant ever since their meeting in the future - after taking out their opponent with a combination of Alec's arrows and Magnus' magic, when the warlock had turned around and introduced himself with that slightly coy smile and oh-so-obvious interest in _Alec_ for once.

But right now, that thought also brings up a so far disregarded dilemma. Because, how is Alec supposed to act around _a_ Magnus who is not quite _his_ Magnus but still _Magnus_?

Alec is honestly at something of a loss right now.

Because even if he simply goes with ' _any_ Magnus is _my_ Magnus' - the side of him that turned out to be so very possessive of the warlock's affections most _definitely_ agrees with that thought - Alec can't just walk up to someone who literally met him just a few hours ago and kiss them. _Can he?_

Magnus is still waiting for the Shadowhunter's answer and interestedly observes the slight flush spreading over Alexander's cheeks.

_Oh, what I would give to know exactly what he is thinking right now._

Although, going by Alexander's rather obvious focus on Magnus' person, he can certainly guess as to the general topic. And oh, does he ever feel smug about just how caught up in Magnus this gorgeous Shadowhunter appears to be.

 _Truly well done, future self._ He feels like patting himself on the back.

But, it would be very bad manners to just let the poor boy stew in his apparent embarrassment, so Magnus just skips right over the fact that he never actually got a verbal response to his question and instead just continues, "What would you like for lunch then? Seeing as you just woke up, maybe something light?"

Alexander nods but does not actually reply beyond that.

 _Truly not very chatty, this one_. _But oh, does he wear the strong-and-silent look ever so well._

However, as heart-stoppingly gorgeous as the Shadowhunter may look while brooding, his current reticence really is not at all helpful in figuring out what he would prefer to eat.

So, how about another try. Because Magnus also has no problem whatsoever playing twenty questions with Alexander if it comes to that.

"Would you rather I whip something up here or would you rather go out to eat?" Magnus asks indulgently.

The Shadowhunter finally seems to shake himself from his preoccupying thoughts but then just shrugs and says rather unhelpfully, "I honestly have no idea what people even eat at this point in time."

Which, okay, fair enough.

"Ah, well. Let's just say that French cuisine has only recently started evolving into something enjoyable if you want anything that isn't just meat on a spit. For some reason the entirety of _Europe_ seems to have misunderstood the use of spices, magic only knows why. Either they don't use any spices at all, making it so bland you might as well be drinking water. Or it is so heavily spiced that you have trouble feeling your tongue afterwards."

And as Magnus goes on a small tangent extolling the virtues and pitfalls of mid-1600s European cuisine, Alec is happy to just listen.

Because this Magnus talks with the same enthusiasm Alec is used to seeing from him in the future. Talks with wide, sinuous hand gestures, his expressions changing constantly with what he is saying. He talks as he gets up from his seat, as he collects Alec's mug from his hands, as he magics the mugs away - probably to the kitchen - and is still talking by the time he has opened the curtains to fully let in the sunlight from outside.

Alec knows that he must be wearing one of his rather adoring smiles right now. He also doesn't care. He is quite happy to listen to Magnus talk as much as the warlock pleases.

Which is a good thing as Magnus is still talking. "Although, I have a friend here in Paris, a cook, who has come up with some rather spectacular recipes recently. He is actually planning to write France's first book about cooking amd he is always happy to have someone test his newest creations. He has this amazing mille-feuille that you have _got_ to try. We could go visit him and get some of his pastries for lunch? Although it would probably take quite a while until he has them ready... Or I could cook something more filling? Or maybe a soup? I myself usually favor Asian dishes when I cook." The last sentence ends in an upwards lilt, clearly expecting a response as Magnus' tangent comes to a close.

And Alec suddenly realizes that right now, he actually feels _comfortable_ , comfortable here with Magnus as they make dinner plans as they so often do - and for once there are no younger siblings to interrupt, no Institute to bother them, no sudden missions dragging Alec away - and happy to just spend some time right _here_.

Because who knows how long his current relaxation will last, before the sight of horse-drawn carriages and people in weird clothes - honestly, how would he know what Europe looks like at this point in time? - brutally reminds him just how far away from home he really is.

And Alec decides that he just isn't quite ready yet to give up this little bubble they are in right now.

Accordingly, he  just smiles quite contentedly at the warlock still waiting for an answer, "Maybe the latter for now?"

Magnus immediately nods in agreement, his answering smile open and honest. But his expression is also strangely hesitant, as though the warlock has just realized something he had not been quite aware of before.

It's a strange look on Magnus and Alec barely keeps from frowning.

Because between the two of them, the warlock is supposed to be the assured one, the one who takes everything thrown at him in stride, who always has an answer and is never truly surprised because chances are he has seen it all before at some point of his rather long life.

Alec doesn't like seeing the warlock so hesitant.

Magnus tries not to let his current thoughts show on his face. He is honestly feeling a little lost right now. Because he just realized that he can't _remember_ the last time someone smiled at him like that, smiled at him with honest affection, without ulterior motives, without actually wanting something from him, smiled at him simply because he is _Magnus_.

Magic, the last one to do so might have been his mother before she realized what his eyes signified, more than four hundred years ago

_And just how sad is that?_

+++

Alec is watching Magnus work his figurative and literal magic in the kitchen.

Whatever the warlock is cooking already smells delicious and as always Alec is simply mesmerized by watching Magnus, his twirling fingers and fluid movements no matter whether the warlock is fighting for his life or - like right now - cooking them lunch.

Magnus looks over at the Shadowhunter leaning against his kitchen island and watching him cook. He decides that this is as good a time as any to finally ask some of the questions that are burning on his tongue. Although, despite Magnus desperately wanting to learn more about Alexander - or rather _everything there is to know_ \- it might be best to begin with something a little less personal.

So, he starts with, "I had been meaning to ask, how is the relationship between the Clave and the Downworld in the future? Did it improve in any way compared to how it is now?"

The Shadowhunter promptly pulls a face.

"Ah, _that_ much improvement?" Magnus laughs. So, not that much improvement after all. How disappointing.

Alexander just gives a one-shouldered shrug. "I mean, it seems to have improved somewhat compared to before but not nearly as much as one might hope. Most of that progress also has been made in the _very_ recent past, not so much because the Clave's views actually _changed_ but simply because they had to distinguish themselves from an extremist group of Shadowhunters who started specifically targeting and killing Downworlders. No one likes being associated with genocide."

Magnus certainly isn't laughing anymore.

"Magic." He breathes.

"Yeah. If the Clave hadn't officially distanced themselves from that group, the Downworld would most likely have started an all-out war to protect itself. But then again, the changes don't go very deep because officially condemning that group entirely self-serving and had little to do with a change of conviction." Alexander lets out a tired sigh. "The truth of it is, that a Downworlder life still means next to nothing to most of the Clave if there is even the slightest potential benefit to ending it."

Magnus nods. It is sad to hear but also nothing new. He had just hoped that there might be some sort of progress over the next few centuries.

Alexander continues, "There were also some better phases in between, where Shadowhunters willingly worked with Downworlders and then there were also some outright conflicts, you might even say wars. But the alliances always broke apart after a while and no matter how brutal the conflict, in the end the Clave remained in power and everything seems to always go back to the way it was."

Alec closes his eyes, feeling tired as he always does recently whenever he thinks about the Clave.

Everything used to be so _simple_ , living by the law of the Clave, uncompromisingly following their laws to the letter, no matter how much Alec might have disagreed in some instances. 'The Law Is The Law' had been more than a statement to him. It had been a fact of life.

And then Izzy had been put on trial. And suddenly everything had turned on its head. Because the people who were supposed to be the protectors were suddenly the aggressors, the law had been open to interpretation and Alec had almost lost his sister.

And the only one _able_ and _willing_ to help had been Magnus, a Downworlder, who actually had every reason to tell Alec to go to hell when he came around practically begging for the warlock's help.

But in the end _of course_ Magnus had given in, _of course_ Magnus had been willing to help, _of course_ Magnus had happily made even more enemies in the Clave to defend Izzy, _of course_ Magnus had barely hesitated before doing whatever Alec had been asking of him.

Magnus who always comes to Alec's aid, more often than not doesn't even have to be asked. Who always puts his own things aside to help Alec or his siblings or whoever else is asking.

His warlock is far too kind-hearted and uncompromisingly giving, especially so - and Alec is well aware of this fact - where Alec himself is concerned. Something everyone else also seems to have picked up on by now. As signified by the entire damn Institute suddenly having job after job, favor after favor to ask of Magnus. Who won't turn them away, because ' _they are your people, my darling, are they not?_ '

And Alec is so afraid that one day he will ask too much of the warlock, something that will carry too much of a cost to the warlock. But instead of telling him so, Magnus would probably _still_ try to give him whatever he is asking for, no matter the cost to him personally.

The thought has Alec's protective side rearing its head. The same side that would always and uncompromisingly put his siblings first, Clave be damned. Well, _someone_ has to protect the warlock if he won't do it himself and as there is no way Alec will let anyone else muscle in on _his_ territory, Alec will just have to do it himself. And everyone else will just have to deal. So, there.

Magnus observes Alexander who is clearly deep in thought, frowning quite darkly at something.

He decides it might be best to drag the Shadowhunter from his apparently rather unhappy thoughts and finally continues their conversation by asking, "But what about our relationship? If the Clave has not really changed, surely we made sure not to let it get out? I mean, a relationship between a Downworlder and a Shadowhunter would be very much unthinkable at this point in time."

It wouldn't surprise him if they are keeping their relationship a secret in the future. Much less hassle that way.

A Downworlder and a Shadowhunter. Add to that the fact that homosexuality is definitely not accepted by the Clave...

And despite understanding how much easier it would be to hide their relationship, Magnus feels his chest ache painfully for his future self at what it must be like. Because Magnus knows himself. He falls fast and he falls damn hard. Having to hide a relationship that his future self is clearly so very devoted to...

But unexpectedly, instead of turning somber, Alexander snorts a laugh at his question. "No, not at all. I think our relationship might be the most talked about topic all throughout Idris as well as the Downworld at large."

"Hm?" Magnus raises an eyebrow in surprise. That is unexpected. "And just how did we manage that? I feel like there might be a story behind that particular claim."

"Well, I kissed you in front of pretty much everyone who is anyone in the Clave." Alexander shrugs with a slight grin. "And I still maintain, it's entirely your fault."

Magnus tilts his head. _Kissed me in front of some gathering of Clave dignitaries? What a statement, indeed._

"If you were the one to kiss me, how do you figure it would still be _my_ fault?" He can't help his smile in response to the Shadowhunter's obvious good mood. 

Alexander looks adorably smug when he replies, "Well, _you're_ the one who crashed my wedding."

And Magnus can actually feel his eyes widen at that.

"I did _what_?" He finally manages to choke out.

Alexander's grin just widens in response.

+++

The meal is wonderful - as always when Magnus cooks - and Alec breathes out contently as the warlock finally magics the dishes to the kitchen.

Two mugs of tea appear in front of them on the table and Magnus immediately reaches out to take a sip from one before finally asking after a few more moments of content silence, "So, what would you like to do now? It's still only early afternoon. So, we could start going through those texts I mentioned. And maybe later on, we could take a walk outside?"

Alec nods, entirely happy with that plan. Finally getting started with their research and then maybe later some fresh air and actually seeing something of this century he has found himself in.

On their way to the living room, Magnus makes a detour to his study and returns with a stack of books, tomes and scrolls. Some of them look so ancient that Alec would feel hesitant to touch them, if he didn't know that Magnus always preserves his books magically. His thoughts are confirmed when Magnus just lets most of the stack drop onto the second armchair. Clearly, these books are in no way delicate.

"So, most of these will most likely be entirely useless in regards to time magic but might contain some vague mentions of the more obscure magics. Like I said, I do not really have anything on time magic, but there might be a few random mentions in these. Although nothing comprehensive or I would remember having read about it before. So, these are mainly for referencing. And in case we run out of things to read." The warlock grins over at him.

Then, Magnus takes a seat on the other end of the sofa and sets three books and a small stack of scrolls onto the coffee table between their mugs.

"These, however, contain some very specific rituals and potions for identification and reversal magics, which I would suggest we focus on for now until we get our hands on Dhonu's collection. Because the more detailed our knowledge of the magics that brought you here is, the easier it will be to reverse it."

The warlock is already holding one of the books and absently turning to the first page as he looks expectantly at Alec. So, he just nods and reaches for one of the other books in the pile, breathes in deep and then focuses on the pages in front of him.

They spent the next several hours like that.

There is an easy silence between them, only interrupted by Magnus preparing something fresh to drink or some brief bouts of conversation whenever one of them actually finds something noteworthy.

Finally - after what must have been several hours - Alec is starting to reach the point where his brain just refuses to take in new information. Seriously, he feels like his brain is starting to leak out of his ears. And if he has to try to work out yet another runic circle for yet another ritual he might just throw the damn book at a wall.

As if reading his mind, at his side Magnus leans back in his seat, bowing his back with his arms reaching above his head to stretch out any kinks.

And Alec promptly goes a little stupid at the sight of Magnus' body stretched out like that.

"How about a break, dear Alexander?" The warlock asks with a deep sigh, finally looking over at him.

Alec almost startles at the interruption of his daydreams but manages not to make an idiot of himself, instead just nodding, "Sounds good."

Well, he wasn't planning to put quite that much relief at them taking a break from research into his words, but at least it makes Magnus smile at him.

"Great. Would you like to take a nap or maybe go for a walk?"

"A walk. Definitely."

Seriously, he needs some fresh air, some sunlight and well, he is also a little curious just what the world outside actually looks like at this point in time.

It is nice and all to be told by your centuries-old warlock boyfriend in the future, that the air used to be so much cleaner before the steam engine was invented and that people had the most ridiculous hairstyles and also hadn't quite figured out personal hygiene, but Alec is actually a little excited at seeing everything for himself. And then, once he  is back home actually being able to converse with Magnus about it. Have something else to share between them.

So what if Alec adores having little inside jokes and inside stories with his boyfriend? Everyone else gets to do that, so why shouldn't he? Alec has always been jealous of that obvious, non-verbal understanding between couples that he never got to experience before Magnus. But now he finally does and Alec is always willing to add something else to that list.

Magnus just nods happily in agreement as he gets up. "We can just take a walk along the Seine. The view is spectacular and it should not be too crowded at this time of day."

Then the warlock suddenly hesitates as he looks at Alec.

"Ah, it might be best, however, if we hide your runes. It will definitely be less hassle for both of us if neither the Clave nor the Downworld realizes that you are a Shadowhunter. If only to avoid the Clave's immediate interest in your person once they realize that you are an _unknown_ Shadowhunter."

Alexander immediately nods, entirely agreeable. Yeah, that definitely sounds like a good idea.

Magnus hesitates only for a moment before asking, "Would you mind if I apply a glamor? I can make it strong enough that other Downworlder should even be able to sense a little warlock magic on you and will simply assume it is your own, making your cover pretty much complete."

"Sure, go ahead." Alexander nods immediately.

At the easy acceptance, Magnus just lets his smile grow. He cannot even put into words how nice it is to have someone who seems to simply never doubt him.

 _Dear me, no wonder my future self is so helplessly devoted to this one_.

The glamor is quickly applied and Magnus puts so much magic in it, every Downworlder worth their salt will be able to sense at least some warlock magic on Alexander. And unless anyone actually tries to analyze the magic everyone will simply assume Alexander himself is a warlock - even if an incredibly weak one - because who has ever heard of a Shadowhunter who would willingly wear a Downworlder's magic?

Alec watches as Magnus continues to weave his magic. His runes have already turned invisible and the warlock has now turned to altering his clothes, spelling a pair of wide-legged pants on him, which while incredibly comfortable doesn't actually look at all like the image Alec has in his head for Europe in the seventeenth century.

He raises an eyebrow and says as much, "I thought Europe had a different sort of style at this point in time."

The warlock looks up from where he is still weaving magic, doing who knows what. Alec doesn't even feel the need to ask. He is just fine standing there letting the warlock's magic wash over him.

Magnus huffs a laugh, "Oh, definitely. But current fashion in France is frankly rather ridiculous and incredibly uncomfortable. I refuse to wear breeches or those wigs they favor. I also bathe regularly instead of just drenching myself in perfume in order to cover up the smells of myself and everyone around me."

Alec is honestly horrified. He must look it going by Magnus' amused expression.

"When I go out amongst mundanes, I usually just wear a glamor that makes them see exactly what they are expecting." The warlock explains. "Same for my facial features. I look far too exotic to just be wandering around Central Europe."

Okay, after that description Alec is definitely on board with wearing a glamor that ensures he doesn't have to conform to contemporary beauty standards.

 Then, Magnus asks almost absently, "What about weapons?"

The question promptly makes Alec frown.

He already had a small panic earlier when he realized that his stele didn't actually travel trough time with him. And while he still feels ridiculously safe here while with Magnus, in Magnus' apartment and under Magnus' wards, he already feels a little naked without his stele or his bow or even a seraph blade on him. A feeling that will become only more pressing once he actually steps outside.

Magnus looks up from where he is working on the glamors that make people see what they are expecting to see.

Seeing the Shadowhunter scowling fiercely - though still somehow looking utterly adorable to Magnus - he realizes that this might not have been the best question to ask.

Finally, Alexander sighs, "My stele was left behind. As was my bow and my seraph blade."

Magnus nods thoughtfully. It makes sense that the banishment spell or the time travel or whatever else was involved wouldn't have affected Alexander's personal possessions and thus wouldn't have brought those along, no matter how attached the Shadowhunter might feel to them.

Although, a bow? It has been a long time since Magnus has seen a Shadowhunter fight with anything but blades.

On that note, "Well, I do not have a bow to offer you and it would take me some time to procure a stele for you, but-"

Alexander raises his eyebrows, clearly surprised, " _Procure_ a stele? How?"

Magnus grins."I'll ask for one."

It only gains him an entirely unimpressed look from the Shadowhunter.

So, he continues cheerfully, "I have some contacts amongst the Silent Brothers."

 _Like that is in any way helpful_ , Alec thinks.

And it doesn't mitigate Alexander's surprise in any way. "Wait, what? You're in contact with the Silent Brothers?"

Magnus finally deigns to actually explain, "Just some of them. They helped me a few decades back when I was in a bind and I stayed with them for a while. We still collaborate sometimes, although honestly it's not very often we meet. But they would at least listen to me, although they would definitely want to know what I need a stele for..." A pause. Then thoughtfully, "In your opinion, if we told the Silent Brother or even just _a_ Silent Brother about your time travel, would they keep it to themselves or tell the Clave about it?"

"They would keep it to themselves." Alec replies instantly, knowing that the Silent Brothers are neither beholden to the Clave nor do they care for their politics. They care about one thing and one thing only, protecting as many innocent lives as they can. And they do _not_ define innocence based on blood composition.

Silent Brothers will not interfere with the Clave and its methods but they also don't let the Clave interfere with theirs.  

Still, he is not quite able to shake his surprise and he just can't let this go right away. "But, wait. You stayed with them? You actually lived in the City of Bones?"

"What? No." Magnus laughs. "I was staying at a cathedral in Madrid that some of the Silent Brothers like to visit. I met them there."

"Ah."

Like that comes even close to an explanation. Alec honestly had no idea that Magnus was _ever_ on talking terms with anyone from the Brotherhood. For all Alec knows, in the future Magnus might _still_ be in contact with them and Alec just hasn't heard about it. Seriously, there are so many damn layers to his warlock boyfriend, it's endlessly frustrating and at the same time endlessly fascinating. Because Alec also loves slowly peeling those layers back, being allowed to look beneath, to see more and more of Magnus.

So, yet another aspect of Magnus' past Alec didn't know about and that he can now add to the endless list of things he finds fascinating about his boyfriend.

Across from him, Magnus just continues talking happily, "We could go visit the cathedral and if we are lucky we might run into one of them right away. If not, we can leave a message. Hm, maybe to Brother Isaiah. He always seemed to be the most reasonable of the entire lot."

Magnus trails off. But after a few moments he claps his hands.

"But until then, you still need something to defend yourself with."

The warlock twirls his fingers, apparently finishing whatever magic he has been applying to Alec and then promptly vanishes into his study.

It takes about a minute for him to return.

"Here." He says, as he holds out a long thin weapon box to Alec.

Alec feels his eyebrows raise, but easily reaches over to flip open the lid.

The kukri knives inside the box are a thing of beauty.

They are medium sized, the curved blades about half as long as Alec's forearm - short enough to be easily hidden on your person but long enough to hold up even against a full-size sword. Both, blade and handle, seem to have been forged entirely from the same metal, its greenish sheen almost dulled by the countless intricate engraved runes and symbols - only some of which Alec recognizes - covering the blades from the very tip all the way to the hilt. The blade seamlessly transitions into the handle which is made out of the same metal, although embellished with ivory inlays twisting around the handle.

They almost look decorative instead of suited for fighting.

Alec shakes himself from his admiration and reaches out slowly to reverently run a thumb down the side of one of the blades. He looks up at Magnus who is watching him intently, clearly waiting for some sort of reaction.

After a few seconds without any sort of reaction from him, Magnus says, "A friend in the Makalu mountains made these for me. I mean, it is no seraph blade, but they do attune themselves to the inherent magic of their wielder, especially of the first one to ever wield them. Well, I haven't had a chance to take them out yet, so that would definitely give you an advantage, although we will have to test just how these blades and the runes react to a Nephilim, seeing as they were originally designed to work for me. But even if the point about attuning to their wielder is moot, should you somehow end up in a scuffle, they will at least give you something better than your bare hands to defend yourself with."

A babbling Magnus is just so endearing, Alec feels an almost physical ache with the need to pull the warlock into his side.

He refrains and instead just says, "These are amazing. Are you sure I can use them? I mean if they were meant for you?"

The warlock just smiles at him, clearly happy with Alec's approval of the blades.

"Yes, yes of course. They would just end up in a display case otherwise. I'm not much of a blade person myself. And we can go through the various spells and protections on the blades later if you want. Well, first you should test whether these even suit your taste. I mean, I should have some more weapons buried somewhere in my study if these don't fit your fighting style?"

Alec bites his lip to keep himself from reaching over and pulling the warlock into a kiss. By the angel, Magnus is being adorable right now.

Instead he focuses fully on the warlock and says sincerely, "Thank you, Magnus."

Magnus just nods, trying to suppress his reaction at the obvious sincerity of that thanks.

 _Get a grip, Magnus, you are far too old to get flustered just because someone_ thanks _you_.

But well, he can count the times he has ever honestly, truly, _sincerely_ been thanked on one hand. And have fingers left over.

He watches slightly anxiously as Alexander finally reaches out to pick up the two kukri blades from the fabric they are settled on next to their sheaths. Then the Shadowhunter takes two steps away from Magnus to get some room, only to immediately let himself fall into a comfortable fighting stance with both blades in hand.

And Magnus promptly loses contact to the real world for a bit as he watches Alexander go through several swings, then what looks like a kata and then some finishing moves so quick they seem to almost blur.

The strength behind the movements is obvious. And _magic_ , is it attractive.

Magnus feels a wave of arousal wash over him, absently licking his lips as he watches the muscles in Alexander's arms coil with each movement and flurry and imagined parry.

Sadly, the Shadowhunter stops after going through a few more forms. Then he looks up at Magnus - probably to say something about the knives - only to hesitate and then flush once he sees the look in Magnus' eyes.

And how is this boy even real? First turning Magnus' brain to mush by showing off his absolute control over his body by easily demonstrating a range of seemingly impossible fight moves - all of which entirely designed to _kill_ things - and then promptly blushing endearingly at the simplest show of appreciation for it.

Magnus simply can't help the lazy smile overtaking his face.

If it were in any way possible, he would really love to send his future self some sort of congratulatory postcard for snagging them a guy like this.

_Dear me, how is anyone ever going to compare to this one?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Damn. Sappy! But I'm honestly pretty happy with the dynamic between them now, so next chapter everything will definitely start picking up speed.
> 
> As for pairings, so far the list includes Simon/Raphael, Jace/Simon, Isabelle/Meliorn and pretty much any pairing for Maia. For any pairings with the same character that get the same amount of votes I'll just pick the one that works best with the other pairings but other than that it's up to you :) And the future chapter is probably three more chapters off, so let me know until then if you want to add your two cents to the list :)
> 
> And thanks so much for your comments and kudos (#^^#)


	8. Flux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so so much to **Lakritzwolf** for offering to be my sounding board and helping me sort out the mess of scenes in my head, so now I actually have a chance to get somewhere with this story!

Alec wakes on the chaise in front of one of the floor-to-ceiling windows, covered with that same cozy white blanket as before.

He blinks up at the still unfamiliar ceiling for a few moments - _yes, Lightwood, you're in the past, get used to it_ \- before sitting up with a sigh.

He reaches over to open the curtains right in front of him. It is still almost entirely dark out, only the first signs of the early morning brightening the sky at the horizon from black to a dark blue. So, _really_ early morning then.

And they never actually made it out of the apartment yesterday.

They had gotten distracted by the kukri knives, Magnus explaining every single rune and inscription on the blades and Alec having far too much fun figuring out how to activate them individually depending on which movement he performs.

Seriously, there seem to be runes for almost everything and Alec might be a little bit in love with these blades.

There are some to speed up strikes, some to shorten or lengthen the blade itself, some to enhance their weight to the point that he actually has to put some strength into holding them up - which would be incredibly convenient for pushing someone else's weapon aside - and even a number of runes for sharpening the blade to the point of cutting through cloth on barest contact or dulling it whenever they come in contact with his own skin. His favorite so far is actually the set of runes that gives an electric shock to anyone who isn't their wielder touching them.

Alec really wants those on his bow. Maybe he can ask Magnus about that once he is back in the future.

But well, point is they had gotten so distracted by discussing the inscriptions, then Alec activating some of them and then a discussion of different application of runes in general that they hadn't even realized the sun was setting until the light had already changed. So, instead of going for that walk they had just stayed in, Magnus made them dinner and afterwards they had settled on the chaise in front of the open floor-to-ceiling window with view over the river and done some more research while enjoying the sounds of Paris at night.

There was something magical about a city lit not by electric lights but by actual torches and lanterns.

And he must have fallen asleep on the chaise at some point. Because the last thing he remembers is thinking how peaceful he felt just sitting there, next to Magnus a book in hand and now it's clearly several hours later and he can hear Magnus making tea in the kitchen.

And in that moment, everything about this seems so _familiar_ that Alec feels utterly at _home_. But. At the same time the knowledge that he isn't anywhere _near_ home fills him with a longing - for _his_ Magnus and _his_ city and the knowledge that his siblings are just a phone call away - so visceral that it leaves him almost breathless.

Feeling at home while longing for that same thing. It's paradoxical. And for several moments Alec just sits there, trying to get his thoughts and feelings into some sort of order.

And then suddenly, there is Magnus. Standing in the doorway with a cup of tea for Alec in his hand, a smile on his face and happiness in his eyes.

The sight sends a pulse of warmth through Alec and he determinedly pushes his conflicting thoughts aside. Because he might be longing for home, but he also feels pretty damn content right now. So, why mess with that?

He just reminds himself of his resolution from yesterday, his resolution to make the most of this, to spend some uninterrupted time with Magnus, to learn about his life from before, to get to know his boyfriend better. And maybe even ask some of those questions that have been plaguing Alec in the future but that he never manages to ask. Because whenever they _finally_ have a moment to themselves, either something interrupts them - like Jace stumbling in on them with his conquest of the night or Alec's phone ringing with a mission or his siblings having gotten into yet another mess and need Alec to help them fix it - or Alec simply wants to enjoy being together for once and doesn't want to ruin the moment between them by asking difficult questions.

So, here is his chance to learn more about Magnus and to just be _them_ for a while. There is just no use in worrying whether Alec should feel guilty about being so content despite being so far away from home.

"Good morning, Alexander." Magnus greets him cheerfully, making his way over to him. For the warlock to be this chipper, he has to have been awake for quite some time already. Because the Magnus he knows is definitely not a morning person.

The warlock takes a seat, handing Alec the mug he is holding. "I hope you slept well?"

Alec nods somewhat distractedly because to his delight, it's not actually tea in the mug but coffee. Thank the heavens, there is coffee in the 1600s! He had honestly been getting a little worried that coffee might not have made its way to Europe yet at this point, what with only having gotten to drink tea so far.

Magnus watches Alexander, entirely charmed at the picture of the tall-dark-and-handsome Shadowhunter with sleep-tousled hair curling his hands around the mug - as though afraid someone might take it from him - and happily inhaling the smell of his coffee.

Alexander takes a blissful sip, sighing happily - and Magnus is about one second away from cooing at the endearing picture he makes - before finally managing to greet back, "Morning."

His still sleep-roughened voice sends a shiver down Magnus' back.

 _And my future self gets to wake up to_ this _every single morning? Well, no wonder I'm devoted_.

+++

They have a quick breakfast and then get ready for their trip to Kathmandu. Despite it still being early morning in Europe, due to the time difference it's already going on noon in Nepal, so they should leave soon if they still want to have a decent amount of time to do their research.

Magnus has already applied all necessary glamors to both of them and is now digging through a stack of scrolls with rather exotic but in his opinion entirely useless rituals that he can trade with Dhonu.

_Hm, perhaps I should take a few extra scrolls, maybe even a few actually valuable ones in case we want to trade for something._

He is brought out of his consideration of several scrolls by Alexander clearing his throat.

"So, this Collector is just going to let us look through his entire collection in exchange for a single scroll? That seems... quite cheap." Alec is still waiting for the catch in all of this. There _has_ to be some sort of catch, it's just too easy, too convenient to have a place with all sorts of accumulated knowledge so readily available.

Magnus tilts his head, "Well, one sufficiently interesting scroll gets us access to most of Dhonu's collection. We might have to pay extra for access to any _particularly_ rare books."

Alec is still not entirely convinced, "And he just collects knowledge as in books and scrolls and then sells them again in exchange for more knowledge?"

"Hm, not quite. He has an actual store on the ground floor, where everything on offer is either entirely worthless or Dhonu has a second copy of it somewhere. The actually interesting materials are on the upper floors, although regrettably Dhonu's filing system is pretty much worthless."

"But it's not for sale?"

Magnus finally looks up from the scrolls he is considering, "Oh no, my dear. Dhonu _collects_ knowledge. _All_ knowledge. He will let us look through his collection in exchange for a simple scroll, but getting Dhonu to give up any of his accumulated knowledge is never easy and _always_ expensive." Magnus spreads one of his hands in a fluent gesture as he focuses back on flipping through scrolls. "I only ever visit his shop to figure out which books to hunt down elsewhere and sometimes to cross-reference my research."

Alec nods. Something in him relaxes. That finally makes sense. And while it _would_ have been convenient if they could just look for something on time magic and then simply buy it, a warlock letting them read some of his books against payment - meaning he would gain something without actually losing anything - sounds much more realistic.

Because in his experience, warlocks - like Shadowhunters - are not a particularly altruistic bunch. And the one notable exception to that rule, well, Alec somehow managed to catch his attention and has been hopelessly falling for him ever since.

Well, anyway. A place to just dig through accumulated magical texts is still quite convenient in that it provides a starting point for their research at all. Even if it requires them to travel to Nepal. And that brings up an entirely different question which has been burning on Alec's tongue.

Because he remembers Lydia mentioning that her grandfather or great-grandfather or something actually invented the portal with Magnus. Which should mean that at this point in time magical travel shouldn't even be possible yet, right?

But clearly there _is_ a way to cross continents even now or Magnus' casual announcement of visiting Nepal wouldn't make much sense.

And Alec really wants to ask, but seeing as the invention of the portal is most likely one of those timeline-changing events - what with allowing everyone Shadowhunter and Downworlder to freely skip between places, it's bound to affect the happenings in the world quite significantly if it were invented earlier or later than it originally did in history - he also has to be careful what he does and doesn't say.

Well, not asking doesn't make much sense either. So, in the end he decides on the rather neutral, "How are we going to get to Nepal?"

Magnus looks up at Alexander and tilts his head. The question seems a little weird. Because either his future self never once took Alexander anywhere by magic - which seems rather unlikely - or the way for magical travel has changed in the future. By _someone_.

 _How intriguing_.

Magnus ignores the obvious question for now and says, "We are going to use a translocation spell." He hesitates but in the end can't resist after all. "I assume, an different way for magical travel will be invented in the future?"

A slight hesitation, then, "Yes, dimensional portals."

Magnus has to give it to Alexander. The Shadowhunter really does not give anything away and if it were not for the fact that this is the first topic Alexander has been cagey on at _all_ , Magnus might not have even picked up on the discrepancy.

But for that same reason, Magnus decides not to dig for answers. There are bound to be a few topics Alexander has to avoid in order not to mess up history and if the time traveler thinks it might be a good idea for Magnus not to know any details about this, then he will just go ahead and trust him on that.

Because having recently met his adorable lover from the future, Magnus is suddenly quite invested in keeping the timeline exactly the way it's supposed to be. He most certainly has something to lose now.

So, he decides to elaborate instead. "Well, we do have portals but they are rarely used because twisting space like that takes an absurd amount of power, as in having to be held up by a number of warlocks with overall equal strength on both ends simultaneously in order to keep it stable. It is just not a feasible way of travel."

Alec nods, relieved that Magnus isn't questioning him on dimensional portals.

"There _are_ ways for warlocks to travel through space." Magnus continues instead. "But all have their individual drawbacks. Transport rituals are incredibly easy to mess up and thus generally avoided. Translocation spells can be used to return to places we have been to before, but they require a lot of magic and fine-tuned control, so this way of travel is not particularly popular either. And then there are the marker obelisks, ancient focus stones grounded in the ley lines that can be used as physical anchor points for magical travel. But this way of traveling requires tapping into the ley lines themselves which can quite literally rip you apart if you do not have sufficient control over your magic."

Alec feels his eyebrows raise. "I've never heard of these obelisks before."

"Hm, there really are only a few of them left, scattered around the world in ancient and often long-gone central magical locations. Which is a shame, they are quite spectacular. Standing next to one, you can _feel_ the magic pouring off of it. Sadly, most knowledge on these pylons has been long lost and I don't think many warlocks even know about them anymore."

Alec nods thoughtfully. Although, doesn't that beg the question just why _Magnus_ knows about them, if apparently no one else does these days?

He doesn't say anything however.  Honestly, he is getting quite used to Magnus' penchant for knowing things no one else does and those pylons really do sound interesting. He would actually love to see one of those one day.

Magnus is watching him and clearly picks up on his thoughts, "Well, we will use normal translocation magic to go to Nepal. Sadly, the city of Kathmandu doesn't hold an obelisk. But at some point we really should visit one. It is certainly an experience to be had."

Alec nods, once again amazed by how easily Magnus can read him. Especially, considering that this Magnus met him barely twenty-four hours ago.

But well, he is always happy to follow Magnus around while the warlock portals them around the world, no matter _where_ it is he wants to take Alec, to show him something he just _has_ to see or try or witness or experience.

Seriously, before meeting Magnus Alec's life had solely consisted of duty and responsibilities, of training and fighting and meetings and killing demons, of studying and researching and missions. The only variety in his life had been brought on by being pulled into helping his siblings fix their various messes.

Well, to be honest, all of that is _still_ most of his life.

But now, Alec has also been shopping in Tokyo, has seen the sun rise over the ocean in Hawaii, has blushed his way through a romantic dinner while on a gondola ride in Venice and - on one rather ridiculous occasion - ridden a camel in the Sahara desert. Honestly, there's probably nothing that Magnus _couldn't_ get Alec to do with just a simple _'would you like to try?_ ' paired with that enthusiastic expression of his that almost hides the ever-hopeful gleam in the warlock's eyes.

Alec doesn't even protest anymore whenever Jace calls him whipped. It's the truth. Why bother arguing?

He is brought out of his memories of their various and rather random dates - his warlock boyfriend has _got_ to be the most romantic person to ever wander the face of the earth - when Magnus finally gets up from his crouch, apparently having decided which scroll or rather scrolls - why are there _scrolls_ , as in plural? - to take with him as payment for the Collector, rolling them up tight and letting it vanish somewhere in the coat he is wearing.

"Okay, that should be everything." Magnus looks around and then turns to Alec. "For the translocation spell, we will have to be in physical contact in order for you to travel along and it would be easiest if we are actually moving. Spatial transport while standing still requires an insane amount of power."

Alec nods - that seems to still hold true for portals in the future as well seeing as you have to step through them to go anywhere - and without any hesitation he simply reaches out to link his fingers with Magnus' for the required contact.

There is a brief moment of hesitation, several seconds of stillness where Alec doesn't quite know what is wrong, before Magnus finally reacts by curling his fingers around Alec's as well.

And while Magnus doesn't actually look at him again, his surprise at the gesture is more than apparent. Clearly, the warlock hadn't expected Alec to choose to hold his hand for the required contact.

Immediately, Alec feels a slight flush crawl up his neck, so very unused to being the one to initiate anything between them. Because the only non-sparring and non-fight physical contact Alec had been used to before Magnus, had been from his siblings, mostly in the form of good-luck-to-all-of-us clasped hands before a mission or glad-you-didn't-die hugs afterwards.

But his Magnus is the one who got him used this sort of casual intimacy, helped him get past floundering at every single, oh-so-casual touch from Magnus - be it brushing a hand against his shoulder in passing, leaning into his side as they read on the couch, holding his hand on their way to dinner, curling his arm around Alec's bicep on a walk, pressing his leg against Alec's under the table during a date.

Alec loves it all - _oh does he ever_ \- but in the beginning the casual physical affection had been entirely new to him and he had frozen more than once.

And seeing Magnus - his always affectionate boyfriend - look almost startled by a simple touch like this is more than a little jarring to Alec, makes him clench his teeth, makes him want to _fix_ it.

In the beginning - before Alec got used to the casual intimacy, even grew to _expect_ it - Magnus had always kept his touches light, his grip fleeting, never willing to force him into anything, always giving Alec the choice to easily pull away. Not that Alec ever did or even felt the need to.

And while Alec would love to return that consideration, Alec doesn't think he _can_ be that tactful, that contained. At least not where Magnus is concerned. Touching the warlock has become _natural_ to him, his Magnus always happy to take whatever Alec offers, always delighted at any sort of affectionate gesture from him. So, Alec doesn't think he _could_ stop himself. And honestly, he isn't even all that interested in trying.

Thus, instead of loosening his grip on Magnus' hand, Alec just curls his fingers tighter around the hand in his, holding fast.

If this Magnus is so unused to something as simple as having someone hold his hand as to actually make him _freeze_ for a second, well, then Alec is quite happy to be the one to help him get used to it.

It's only fair he return the favor.

His own blush be damned.

+++

Magnus has his magic take them to a rooftop in Kathmandu.

Immediately, an ache from the almost physical pull at his magic - simply from the amount that is required for this particular spell - spreads through him. Translocation spells - especially over long distances and even more so with a passenger in tow - really do require a large amount of magic. It's not even remotely close to exhausting his reserves, but the abrupt draining of such a large amount of his magic is at the very least uncomfortable.

Still, Magnus does his best to simply breathe through the ache without letting anything show on the outside.

They have yet to let go of each other's hand. And Magnus will be damned if he is the one to let go, because he honestly can't quite remember if anyone has _ever_ just held his hand before.

 _Magic, the last time anyone so much as took my hand might have been when Asmodeus led me through the gateway to Edom that first time_. What a truly depressing thought.

He shakes himself out of his memories.

No, this situation is certainly much better.

Because watching Alexander’s eyes light up with wonder at the sight across the city roofs, Magnus might just gain a renewed appreciation for this city. _Goodness, what this Shadowhunter does to me_.

Well, Magnus has always liked Nepal, its atmosphere, the sounds, the people, the food. It had reminded him of his home country in a way. But for that same reason, after staying here for a while, he had felt an urgent need to leave the country behind.

 _Still, a brief visit might be nice_ , he think as he lets his eyes drift across the sight of huts and houses and temples nicely framed by the Himalaya mountain range.

Alec watches Magnus carefully.

Now that his initial wonder at the sight around them has passed, Alec feels like something is off, like he is missing something.

It still takes him a few moments to figure out what is bothering him.

Then he promptly frowns. Because Magnus' hand has gone noticeably cold in his. And that doesn't sit right with Alec.

Because Magnus' magic seems to always be coiling just beneath the warlock's skin, keeping his skin eternally warm. The only time Alec has ever felt Magnus' hands be anything but toasty was after the warlock had drawn on too much of his magic, to the point of almost or even actually collapsing. Like that time with Luke, where as soon as Magnus stopped drawing strength from Alec, as soon as he stopped channeling magic, collapsing back into Alec's chest, the hand he had still been holding at that point had grown freezing cold.

Alec's frown deepens.

And he is definitely not letting go of the warlock's hand. If anything, he feels the need to reach over for Magnus' other hand to warm it up as well.

He watches Magnus, looking for any signs that the warlock might collapse due to exhaustion, but he honestly seems quite steady on his feet. Still, Alec continues to watch suspiciously.

After a while the warlock seems to finally have looked his fill of the city and turns to Alec, clearly intending to say something. Only to stop, surprised at the rather intense look Alec is currently focusing on him.

"You alright?" Alec wastes no time asking. Hey, he has never been one to beat around the bush.

"Yes of course, Alexander." The warlock just smiles at him somewhat confusedly, clearly not knowing where he is coming from.

"Your hands are cold." Alec says matter-of-fact.

Magnus raises his eyebrows, feeling rather nonplussed. The statement seems so random that Magnus for once truly doesn't know how to respond.

There is something almost like reproach in the Shadowhunter's voice, when he adds on, "Your hands are only ever cold if you use too much magic, Magnus."

It is stated as a fact. No question, no accusation, no hesitation. Just a fact that Alexander knows about Magnus having just used a lot of magic based on the warmth of his hands. And now that the Shadowhunter has pointed it out to him, Magnus realizes his hands - and his feet if he is entirely honest - _do_ feel a little cold.

Magnus almost wants to laugh, feeling incredulous. _Dear me,_ I _didn't even know that my hands go a little colder if I draw on too much of my magic._

He tries to play off his bewilderment, "Ah, as I said, translocation spells require quite a bit of magic."

Alexander just raises an eyebrow in return, still watching him.

"Even more so if I take someone else along." Magnus admits.

A sigh. "You could have said."

"I did not think it was relevant."

Well, that is at least mostly true. Going by the look Alexander throws him the Shadowhunter is not entirely convinced by that particular argument either.

"You wouldn't think so, would you." It is accompanied by a sigh, as though this might not be the first time Magnus had done something the Shadowhunter considers reckless.

Magnus just smiles a little helplessly, honestly caught off guard by the obvious worry and even reproach at something as simple as draining his magic a bit. Well, if this is the reaction he gets to slightly cold hands, Magnus is certainly not going mention that it is actually physically painful to do so.

He truly doesn't quite know what to do with this situation. Somehow, Alexander actually worrying about him had just not occurred to him until now.

 _Well, that might be because someone worrying about my general health and comfort is_ definitely _a first._

The only thing he can think to say right now is, "I will have entirely recovered by sunset, so I will easily be able to take us back."

It just gets him a frown and another glance from worried eyes, "Yeah, because _that_ is the problem."

And if Magnus weren't so startled by the current situation he would be tempted to start cooing at the expression on Alexander's face. His exasperated scowl is simply adorable. As it is, he just allows himself a few moments to bask in the warmth that coils through him at having someone honestly worry about him for the first time in literally centuries.

+++

They make their way through the city and despite his exasperation at Magnus exhausting himself, Alec can't deny he quite likes this place.

Kathmandu in the 1650s is slow-paced, the people friendly and with the glamor that Magnus once again applied to them, the locals see what they expect to see and greet them as though they belong here.

The sights are amazing, the city consisting mostly of small houses - one or two stories high - only contrasting with the various ornate, colorful temples reaching towards the sky. Add to that the backdrop of mountain range surrounding the city and Alec honestly can't remember ever being to a place that felt this natural, like it is _supposed_ to be exactly the way it _is_.

He can feel Magnus watching him, so he finally turns his head to return the look. And he gets just as caught up in the view of the warlock, a slight smile on Magnus' face, his longer hair combed back but some of the strands loose around his face and the snowy mountain tops behind him.

Alec kind of loses his breath at the sight.

+++

The shop they finally stop at is tiny. Almost ridiculously so.

It's in a one story building, squeezed between two other houses on a small side-street, with countless items, books and scrolls practically spilling out of the store onto the display in front.

The man who immediately comes hurrying from behind the counter to greet them looks to be somewhere around his thirties, has the slightly darker skin-tone of most people of this region and is wearing a grey-blue tunic and wide-legged pants.

Alec first doesn't see any actual warlock mark on him, until he realizes that the dark feathers seemingly braided into the man's hair are not actually a fashion statement.

"Magnus, my friend!" The warlock greets. "What an unexpected though welcome surprise. It is good to see you!"

"You as well, Dhonu." Magnus greets cheerfully. "And I would be a little insulted if you _had_ known about me stopping by ahead of time. It would mean I have become far too predictable in my age."

"Ah, it is truly a little too early for you, my friend, to start worrying about that, is it not?" The other warlock says with a friendly expression. "Wait a few decades yet and you might just get there."

It's said in good humor but to Alec it just sounds condescending. Like Magnus were a child who needed the world explained to him. He barely keeps the scowl off his face.

This is definitely the first time Alec has _ever_ heard another warlock talk down to Magnus. As the High Warlock of Brooklyn he commands far too much respect in the future for anyone to even consider such a thing. Even the Shadowhunters who despise anything Downworlder - even more so any particularly powerful ones - know better than to anger Magnus.

And Alec unceremoniously decides he doesn't like this guy.

Well, nothing new there, considering that Alec can count the number of people he actually _likes_ on one hand, same for the people he can at least generally stand to be around.

He has always been that way. Point him at a demon to kill or at an innocent to protect any time of the day and he will throw everything he has, everything he is at that quest. But please be so kind as to not bother him while he is doing so.

Alec just doesn't like people, individually or in general. It's a thing.

And something about this guy just rubs him the wrong way. Whether it's his rather condescending way of speaking to Magnus or the fact that Alec can tell by Magnus' overly bright grin that this isn't someone he necessarily considers a friend or maybe that sly look in his eyes as the Nepalese warlock glances at Alec.

_Yeah, definitely don't like this guy._

Magnus calmly waits for Dhonu to start asking questions, because the other warlock has always been incapable of restraining his curiosity. Dhonu lives and breathes information brokering and will always repay an answer to a question with knowledge equally as valuable. That however does not apply if the information is freely given.

Theirs is an entirely business relationship. Dhonu's collection is diverse enough that Magnus knows he can always find _something_ of interest on his various research topics here, while Magnus himself always has something new to offer the other warlock, more often than not things Dhonu hasn't even heard of - to the Nepalese's utter frustration. So, they trade. That is all.

Thus, Magnus just patiently waits, watching as Dhonu's frustration grows at unable to glean anything from either of them.

Although, Magnus is honestly a little surprised by the sudden change in Alexander's demeanor. Until just a few minutes ago - before they stopped in front of the shop - Alexander had been entirely charming, wearing an honest if small smile and an open expression, has been ever since stumbling through time and into his apartment yesterday.

But now, the Shadowhunter's face is entirely neutral, his eyes shuttered, giving nothing at all away. And suddenly, Magnus can see how this adorable Shadowhunter who had stumbled into his living room only to unceremoniously set up camp on his couch as though he belongs there would very much be capable of running an Institute for the Clave.

He suddenly looks like the guy who can enter any room and command everyone's attention just by his presence alone.

_Well, well, well. Clearly there is quite a bit more to Alexander than meets the eye._

Magnus is intrigued and also a little turned on, to be honest. He has always found competence endlessly attractive. Even more so if it comes in a gorgeous package like this one.

After several moments of silence - and Dhonu clearly realizing that no introduction will be forthcoming - the other warlock finally asks, "And who is your companion?"

"Ah, this is my good friend Alexander. He had the most interesting research proposition for me and I just could not resist joining him on his quest for new knowledge. Of course, I immediately suggested your shop as an excellent source."

Dhonu smiles a perfectly friendly smile at Alexander. Who just nods in return while wearing an absolutely neutral expression.

 _Hm, Alexander sure knows how to radiate casual dismissal without actually letting anything show on his face_ , Magnus thinks amusedly. _  
_

Alec can feel Magnus watching him, although he isn't entirely certain what exactly might have caught the warlock's eye. But, well, it's not like Alec is about to complain about having Magnus' focus on himself.

"Can I personally be of any help with your quest for knowledge?" Now the Nepalese warlock's smile is starting to look a little fixed.

Alec really couldn't care less about Dhonu's sensibilities.

Magnus just waves a hand with a sparkly smile - the smile that he wears like an armor in the future and which makes it pretty much impossible to read what he might actually be thinking.

"Oh no, we wouldn't want to bother you. I should still be able to find my way around your shop. Unless you changed things around significantly?" Magnus says cheerfully, as he produces one of the scrolls he grabbed from his study earlier.

Something like greed immediately lights in the other warlock's eyes as he reaches for the scroll. It only takes him a few seconds to look it over, before he is nodding to Magnus.

"Pleasure doing business." Dhonu says absently, still entirely absorbed by the scroll. So, apparently whatever is written on that scroll is good enough to get them access to the shop.

Magnus just nods at Alec to follow him and then promptly turns around towards the back, clearly knowing his way around.

Just as they are about to vanish behind a large display shelf that turns out to hide a set of stairs, Alec hears Dhonu call, " _Do_ come and find me, Magnus, if you find you require my help with your search after all."

 _Again with that condescending tone_ , Alec throws a rather unimpressed look over his shoulder. Only to find Dhonu's calculating stare focused on his back, which immediately dissolves back into that friendly smile once the Nepalese warlock realizes Alec is watching him. _Yep, definitely don't like this guy_.

When he turns back around, Magnus is in the middle of rolling his eyes as he starts climbing the rickety stairs, muttering, "Really, this collection business has gone to Dhonu's head. I am waiting for the day when he will announce his name change from Collector to 'Keeper of Knowledge' or something equally as dramatic."

Alec's amused snort quickly tapers off as he promptly gets distracted by the sight of his boyfriend climbing up the rather steep stairs ahead of him, hips swaying. Alec stares, biting his lower lip, mesmerized by the sight.

It takes him several moments to shake himself from his fascination, but thankfully he manages to regain his normal expression by the time they actually reach the third floor of the single-story building - eh, he has definitely seen stranger things done with Downworlder magic than just a few concealed extra floors - and he takes a mostly casual look around the room.

It's not much different from the lower levels, just as cramped and filled with just as many shelves, but in contrast to the ground floor there is nothing but books and scrolls here. No seemingly random knick-knacks, no decorations, not even a single chair. The shelves and various stacks of books take up pretty much all of the room and the only apparent space seems to be a spot in front of the windows. Which is where Magnus directs them.

A considering look from the warlock, a twirl of his fingers and then there is a plush red rug on the floor in front of the window, two cups and a pot of tea. Immediately after, Alec feels Magnus' wards hum to life around them.

It takes Magnus a few moments to realize why Alexander is suddenly looking at him in an almost reproachful manner. Then he remembers the Shadowhunter's reaction to Magnus using so much of his magic earlier to get them here and he shrugs a little helplessly, still not entirely sure how to handle the Shadowhunter's worrying.

"This way we will be able to talk without worrying about being overheard."

No reaction.

"The wards only cover the carpet?" Magnus tries.

A sigh accompanied by a scowl.

 _Magic, so_ adorable _._

+++

They spend the entire day in the shop, digging through an endless number of books and scrolls.

Dhonu doesn't bother them once, but Alec still doesn't feel entirely comfortable in this place. Despite the wards covering them, they don't really talk much as they read. At the beginning, Magnus pointed him to a particular shelf with books on obscure magics, but that is pretty much all.

Then they read.

It takes them almost three hours to even find the first book with any sort of reference to time as a continuum itself, and another hour to find the first mention of time magic.

Still, even before that, Alec is utterly fascinated.

Because he hasn't so much as heard about most of the things he reads here. Alec might be well-read on Shadowhunter topics, their fighting, their laws, their history. But it has never been as clear to him as it is right now, just how little he knows about the Downworld side of things.

These books are full of topics he has never heard mentioned before, historical figures whose names he doesn't know, lists of potion ingredients he didn't know existed, Downworlder laws, entire books on Seelie court structure, wards, medicine, chaos magic, _demon_ magic.

Alec is hooked.

Of course he knew that there had to be countless topics he never had a chance to read up on, knew that there had to be more behind warlock magic than twirling one's fingers, knew that the fancy lightshows Magnus likes to put on are more about flair than actual effort. But these books give him an entirely different sort of insight just how much background knowledge and practice and fine-tuning is required before warlocks can do the things he has seen Magnus do at all, much less with as much ease as his boyfriend tends to do them with. Not to even mention that some of the feats he has seen Magnus perform are explicitly stated to be impossible in these books.

And then he comes across an entire chapter on warlock sigils. And Alec suddenly wishes almost desperately that he had finally gotten a closer look at the symbol on his chest. Because if what he is currently reading is actually true, then that sigil on his chest is _much_ more than just a pretty mark or even just some sort of connection to Magnus' magic. He needs to ask Magnus about it. But he doesn't dare mention it here, because if what this book is saying about the significance of sigils is true, then there is _no way_ Alec is even taking the slightest risk that someone might overhear them talking about it. He'll have to ask Magnus once they are back home, under the warlock's fully established wards without any chance of anyone else listening in.

So, Alec just continues reading, absorbing as much new knowledge as he possibly can.

By the time the light outside is starting to wane, Alec has read a grand total of two sentences that even mention time magic. But at the same time he learned so much, his head is literally aching with all the new information.

Now he gets why Magnus sounded so wistful when saying that Dhonu doesn't actually sell the books in his collection. He would love to be able to take some of these books home with him.

When the sun finally sets there is a bell-like sound ringing softly through the room, clearly signifying the closing of the store. At his side, Magnus straightens but continues reading until he finishes the paragraph, before closing the book he is holding.

The warlock sighs as Alec gets up to stretch out his back, before offering a hand to pull Magnus to his feet. The gesture gains him a soft smile and a wonderful excuse to keep a hold of Magnus' hand once more.

They leave the shop under Dhonu's focused regard - for some reason the friendly smile seems even more strained than it did when they arrived - and Alec has to actually concentrate on not glaring back.

Once they are outside and have wandered a little further down the street, Magnus asks from beside him, "Hungry?"

"I could eat." Alec nods.

A quick smile. "Hm, what are you in the mood for?"

Always so accommodating his warlock.

That thought also promptly reminds Alec just how much it took out of Magnus to even get them here. He slants a considering look over at the warlock. But as always, he can't tell how Magnus is feeling physically just by looking at him.

_Seriously, layers upon layers upon layers._

Alec knows that once they get back to Paris, Magnus will promptly magic them some tea and then probably some dinner and change their glamors and heat the room and so on and so forth. He knows from experience that it's entirely impossible to stop him from fussing if the warlock sees any need to.

Maybe give Magnus a little more time to fully recover - whether he needs it or not - and while they are here also make sure the warlock won't actually feel any need to use his magic?

"Could we find something to eat here? Is that an option? I don't think I've ever had original Nepalese food before." Alec asks, not letting any of his thoughts show on his face.

There. That should do it.

"Oh yes, of course. There is this absolutely divine dish, dal-bhat-tarkari, which you should definitely try." Magnus immediately agrees happily.

Which is not really a surprise. Give Magnus a reason to think he is doing something for someone else - admittedly, especially if it's Alec asking - and he'll immediately try to accommodate.

And honestly, Alec kind of adores the fact that at this point he knows his boyfriend well enough to have figured out how work around some of Magnus' quirks, knows how to subtly take care of the warlock who would otherwise just give and give and continue giving.

And at least while Alec is around, no one will be able to take advantage of Magnus' kind nature. He'll make damn sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again with the sap! Sheesh, I swear the first draft was relatively sap-free... But then I went back to edit the chapter and then all these little scenes just kept sneaking in XD And for some reason, it just kept switching back to Alec's POV all the time, really no idea why.  
> Also, I have no clue what Kathmandu looked like in the 1600s so I just made that up entirely... Let's just call it creative license and leave it at that :)
> 
> Next chapter will have some of the more delicate topics like the sigil, Magnus' age, maybe their childhoods (as in the A+ parenting of Asmodeus and Maryse). Definitely not all of that but at least some of those topics will come up in conversation :)
> 
> And thanks so much for your comments and kudos! You guys are wonderful (*^^*)


	9. Surge

"Magnus?"

"Hm?" The warlock hums lazily from beside him.

They are currently settled in armchairs front of the floor-to-ceiling window with the best view of the Seine, watching the sunset over Paris.

They got back from Kathmandu a few hours ago and have already discussed most of what they found in Dhonu's shop. Well, at least anything that might in any way pertain to Alec's dislocation in time and space. Which admittedly, isn't really all that much.

Magnus at least found a reference to a particular warlock who supposedly wrote some sort of treatise on the theory behind time magic. Now, they just have to find that particular book, which according to Magnus is not going to be an easy feat.

But it's a starting point at least.

And considering that they only managed to look at a mere fraction of the books crammed into Dhonu's store today, the fact that they found anything at _all_ on time magic in just one day might already be considered a success in itself.

Although it doesn't quite feel that way to Alec.

Especially as the sheer number of books in that store which they _haven't_ yet looked at, also means that they should really return to Kathmandu as soon as possible to continue their search. Which Alec would honestly prefer not to.

For one, now that he knows just how exhausting the travel between continents is for Magnus, Alec's excitement at the idea of visiting different places while in the past has pretty much disappeared. He really doesn't like the idea of Magnus regularly exhausting himself just because Alec couldn't wait another day to figure out how to get back home.

_Well, I'll just have to come up with some sort of compromise then, won't I?_

And then there is the other reason why Alec doesn't actually want to go back to search through the admittedly fascinating collection of books. Because Alec really didn't like Dhonu. Didn't like the condescending way he spoke to Magnus, didn't like the calculating way in which he assessed Alec and _definitely_ didn't like the way the other warlock's eyes had narrowed when he had seen them holding hands on the way out.

Yeah, Alec really isn't all that enthused about going back to the Nepalese warlock's shop again.

Well, except for those utterly fascinating books with more fascinating topics to get distracted by.

Like that book on sigils.

And Alec has been thinking this over, trying to figure it out in his head.

The mark on his chest. The mark that pulled him out of that pressure, the spell that was trying to get rid of him. The mark that made Alec's absurd tumble through time _worth_ it, because it had him crash right at Magnus feet. Magnus called it a sigil.

Which Alec had simply assumed to be just another word for 'symbol' or 'rune'. However, if that book Alec read is correct, then _sigils_ are something else entirely and so much more _significant_ than he had assumed.

So, Alec needs to know more. Which brings him back to the warlock currently watching him, waiting for him to continue.

Alec gives a brief thought about how to phrase this tactfully, but then just shrugs internally and decides to be straightforward about it, "That mark on my chest, what exactly is it?"

Magnus breathes out, feeling a slight amount of anxiety pulse through him.

He has been expecting that question , knowing that Alexander would want to know more about it once its direct contribution to the Shadowhunter ending up in the here and now became clear.

Although, he had also kind of hoped - contrary to the evidence of Alexander's general reaction whenever the sigil is mentioned so far - that his future self would have actually explained the symbol's significance to his lover.

_Apparently not then._

Still, he asks, "Ah, then I truly did not explain it to you when I put it on you?"

Although, the blush that immediately suffuses the Shadowhunter's face at the question is certainly intriguing.

"You might have." Alexander clears his throat. "But I was- I was distracted."

 _Oho?_ Magnus interestedly eyes the deep blush on Alexander's face. _He was distracted, was he?_

Magnus just barely manages to suppress the cheshire smile that is threatening to break out over his face.

The Shadowhunter promptly scowls at him when he looks up and sees the expression currently on Magnus' face, his blush only gaining in intensity.

_So damn adorable._

But - feeling merciful - Magnus doesn't actually comment on Alexander's admission or his blush. Instead he says, "That mark, well, it-" He halts, uncertain how to best explain this. "How about we start with whatever I told you in the future and I will fill in any gaps."

Now Alexander is watching him intently, clearly picking up on at least some of Magnus' anxiety, "You said it's an anchor. Or rather you said, 'for protection' and then you called in 'an anchor'."

"Hm, that is generally accurate, calling it either a protection or an anchor." Magnus confirms. "But the mark is not really protection in itself. It does not afford you extra defenses, a magical shield or even support healing or anything of the sort. Actually, it would be entirely dormant under most circumstances, simply just that, a mark. And an invisible one at that."

Alexander nods slowly but doesn't actually say anything, just continues watching Magnus intently. 

"However, that mark wasn't only drawn simply in my magic, but in the purest form of it, in the sort of magic that makes up the very core of my being, my essence. And thus it, hm, it gives you a connection of sort to me and my magic, because the magic in that mark is still part of me, thus calling to my magic. It forges a path, a link if you will? A path by which to always find yourself back to me, an anchor in the sense that it would let you hold on to this plain of existence no matter what or who is trying to drag you under. Thus, it really _is_ a sort of anchor, but an anchor to me. No matter which wards might be in the way, how much distance, even across dimensions. And as we have seen now, apparently also irreverent of time."

And with the mark having so clearly contributed to Alexander's travel through time at least in _some_ way, Magnus can't help but wonder whether his future self had known about the time travel - and marked the Shadowhunter knowing full well it might be his only way out - or whether something entirely unrelated to time travel had happened - something that almost ripped Alexander from him, making him desperately wish to have had some way to reach Alexander, any sort of hold on the Shadowhunter by which to bring him back.

Magnus simply has no way of knowing. But why not ask?

"Do you think my future self knew about your time travel and gave you that mark as possibly your only way out of that banishment spell?" Magnus asks honestly interested in the answer. It will tell him a lot not only about his future self's character but also about their relationship in the future and just how much they trust each other.

Alexander slightly tilts his head, clearly thinking but after a few seconds replies, "No. There is no way you would have kept something like that from me. You would at the very least have warned me, even if there had been nothing to be done about it. In the time I've known you, you have never been anything but honest with me."

"Hm." Magnus hums, happy to hear that. That's a good answer, on several counts. "There really seems to be no plausible reason why my future self wouldn't have told you, is there? Although that still begs the question, just _why_ I felt it necessary to apply that mark at all."

There is a slight pause before Alexander replies, sounding almost hesitant, "There was- There was this situation a little while ago, where I got... lost? I did something with my parabatai bond and I got lost in some sort of in-between, unable to find my way back. And you kept me anchored in this life until my parabatai returned and was able to pull me back."

 _Ah_ , Magnus thinks _. That explains it then_.

Because for his future self to have even considered applying this sort of mark to anyone, he must have felt at least some sort of desperation.

Because marks drawn in magical essence are almost taboo amongst warlocks.

If done by a warlock with sufficient power - someone like Magnus as an entirely _random_ example - it would allow him to tether the Shadowhunter's very soul to this plane of existence, no matter any injuries he might have sustained or what sort of powers were trying to drag him under. And it would be exclusively at the cost of Magnus' own strength, his magic, his very life force.

It is also an exclusively one-way connection. Aside from the forged link, there are no benefits to the warlock who leaves this sort of mark on someone else. Well, no benefits beyond potentially saving the life of a loved one.

With what sort of devotion must his future self love this Shadowhunter to be willing to tie himself to him in this manner?

He is brought out of his thoughts by Alexander clearing his throat.

"You called it your sigil before. I- There was a book in Dhonu's shop about sigils." The Shadowhunter finally admits, clearly trying to be careful with his wording.

But that certainly explains Alexander's sudden focus on this topic. And Magnus would really like to kick his future self for not explaining the significance of giving him this mark to Alexander and thus leaving it up to his past self to do so.

And as much trust as Magnus is willing to put into his future self's judgment of this Shadowhunter, as much as he is willing to trust Alexander himself, Magnus is still struggling with describing the meaning of that mark on the Shadowhunter's chest. Because his very _nature_ is protesting against even talking about it.

Because, that mark holding some of his magical essence is - absurdly enough - not even the most significant aspect of it. The symbol, the _nature_ of the mark itself, however...

Well, at least it unquestionably proves just how devotedly he will love Alexander in the future.

And with that thought in mind, he takes a silent breath and continues. "Yes, it is my sigil. My demon sigil."

Magnus suppresses the shudder trying to work itself down his spine. "Its symbolism calls to my demon half. It is- Warlocks keep their sigils hidden, absolutely secret, most never even let it _manifest_ and thus entirely preempt anyone else from learning it." He desperately needs to make Alexander understand just how essential it is that no one ever finds out about him carrying Magnus' sigil. Never.

"Similar to the sigils of full demons, warlock sigils can be invoked and they give _power_ , power over the warlock. And while a warlock cannot me summoned the same way a demon can, the sigil can be used to force boundaries, restrictions upon them during an invocation, the same way a demon within a summoning circle can be controlled to a certain extent. But in contrast to demons, there is no option of escaping back to hell for the warlock. It is-" Magnus closes his eyes briefly to say. "A warlock's sigil is their most closely guarded secret."

That is an understatement if Magnus ever heard one. He himself would immediately, uncompromisingly kill anyone who learns his sigil. His magic would not let him do otherwise.

Knowing your sigil gives you a certain advantage and is even necessary for some of the truly powerful, olden rituals. But most warlocks never even perform the ritual that lets a warlock find their own sigil. However, when Magnus had been young - a few years after Asmodeus had taken him in - his father had suggested he do the ritual. And Magnus had not at all known what sort of power he had given his father over him by allowing Asmodeus to stay and watch. Because Asmodeus certainly had had no problem using his knowledge to its fullest when Magnus ultimately dared to disobey, keeping Magnus in Edom like a puppet on strings.

Magnus had been absolutely powerless despite having all of his magic at his fingertips.

It had taken him more than a century of perfect obedience to his father to break past that leash and another several decades to gather enough strength to finally get away.

And of _course_ , Magnus knows that at this point he is powerful enough to blast past most anyone trying to invoke his sigil - burn them to ashes for even _trying_ \- but that knowledge doesn't change the icy terror slipping through his veins like poison at the thought of anyone else learning his sigil.

Alec watches Magnus, wide-eyed.

The warlock looks entirely relaxed, leaning back in the armchair next to him, but Alec can tell that there is something off. The terror Alec saw in Magnus' eyes before he covered it...

It strikes him that he has never seen Magnus actually _afraid_ before. And it immediately has Alec's protective side rearing up, snarling, clawing at his insides to get at whoever put that look into Magnus' eyes.

And then, something else occurs to him.

He almost chokes out, "Yesterday, you made it re-appear. Can anyone do that?"

Because Alec never got a good look at it and suddenly, he really doesn't _want_ to anymore either, wants there not to be even the slightest possibility of someone somehow forcing the knowledge from him.

At his question, Magnus focuses back on him, losing the slightly glazed look in his eyes that made him look so very very old, world-weary, _tired_. And Alec would do most anything to never see that particular look in Magnus' eyes again.

"No." The warlock finally answers. "While it is two-fold in its meaning, it is also two-fold in its security. Because it was drawn in my magical essence, only my purest magic can make it appear."

The relief punching through Alec is immediate and he breathes out, trying to calm his heart which continues to try and beat its way out of his chest.

So, there is no way someone could capture him and somehow make the mark appear and thereby gain control over Magnus. And since Alec himself hasn't really seen it either - at least not in enough detail to be useful - there is no way someone could torture or bargain or drug or threaten the knowledge out of him either.

 _But Magnus_ had _been entirely willing to show me the mark, hadn't he?_

In the future, the warlock certainly hadn't done anything to keep Alec from looking and when making it reappear here in the past, this Magnus hadn't tried to hide it either.

Just how much does Magnus trust him to so willingly give Alec that much power over him?

+++

Magnus watches Alexander sleep.

The Shadowhunter finally nodded off on the chaise in front of the window. And now, Magnus can't bring himself to get up from his armchair, instead continuing to watch the sleeping Shadowhunter.

When awake the Shadowhunter looks so serious, like he has the world on his shoulders and any respite from his responsibilities just means that it will stack up and there will just be even more to get done once he returns to his duties.

It suddenly strikes him just how young Alexander looks right now. And it makes Magnus want to protect this brief moment of peace, to let Alexander rest and gather some strength, makes him want to be that haven of peace and quiet where the Shadowhunter can find a moment to breathe.

The same way that Alexander is making Magnus feel like he can breathe freely again for the first time in literally centuries.

 _Magic_ , Magnus is ever so grateful for this chance given to him to meet Alexander, to meet his lover from the future, despite the divide in time.

And during their talk earlier - about the mark, about whether Magnus' future self knew what was going to happen, knew that Alexander was going to be attacked in his sleep and that the mark on his chest would be the only thing able to pull him out on the other side - something else had occurred to Magnus.

Namely, the truly disheartening implications of his future self not knowing about Alexander's imminent time travel. Because that would mean that Magnus would have to have actually forgotten about meeting Alexander in the past, to the point of not recognizing Alexander when meeting him again in the future. The notion of which seems ludicrous.

Sure, 365 years is a long time to remember every detail from his life, but it seems highly unlikely that Magnus would just _entirely_ forget about meeting his tall-dark-and-handsome Shadowhunter lover from the future. That is simply not the kind of thing that just slips your mind, especially once reminded of it by finding yourself your own, adorably broody Nephilim lover in the future.

There is just no way Magnus would not have remembered their meeting in the past at some point. Well, unless of course something _interfered_ with his memories.

Because time is tricky and it is a generally accepted fact that the timeline does everything it can to protect itself, going so far as to erase anything-that-was or could-have-been or might-have-happened from existence in order to keep the flow of time consistently going, the timeline maybe slightly altered but over all unchanged.

And during their conversation earlier, it had suddenly hit Magnus that there is a very real possibility that in order to protect itself from people trying to interfere the timeline might mess with his memories of Alexander. Past, present and-or future.

If time itself gets involved, then that would certainly explain why his future self has no real recollection of meeting Alexander before.

Several centuries in the future in addition to the timeline itself meddling with his memories and there might simply be nothing _left_ to remember.

But then, what of Magnus himself, in the here and now? What will happen to _his_ memories once Alexander has returned to the future? Will Magnus entirely forget as soon as Alexander leaves? Will the memories at least come back to him in the future once Alexander has returned?

Just the thought makes something in Magnus ache. Because ever since this adorable Shadowhunter stumbled into his living room, the knowledge that there is something in the future worth living for has brightened up his entire existence.

And then there is the other possibility, the one that both Magnus and Alexander have been actively ignoring until now.

Because what if the Shadowhunter does not ever return to the future? What will that mean for his future self? Will he forget ever having met Alexander in the future and only retain vague memories of him from several centuries in the past?

The ache in his chest intensifies. He cannot even imagine losing a lover to the literal past, knowing that there is nothing at all that can be done about it.

So, either way - whether Alexander returns to his time or stays here - losing his memories is just entirely unacceptable.

Then and there, Magnus swears to himself that he will somehow find a way to protect his memories of meeting Alexander here. Either for himself in case the Shadowhunter disappears - he does not want to forget that there is someone in the future whom he will love with all-encompassing devotion, making everything in his life seem so much more _worth_ it - or for his future self in case Alexander really is stuck here - because he deserves to at least have the memories of their time together here in the past without the passage of time dulling those memories.

_Another research project to add to the list then._

Magnus is sure there has got to be some sort of ritual in one of his many books offering a way to protect his memories from time's interference. And if there is no such ritual, then he can always come up with one of his own.

 

* * *

 

They are currently strolling along the Seine on their way to a coffee house close by and Alec can admit that there is a certain charm to Paris in the 1650s. 

It's fall, so the air is chilly but not too cold, the sun is out and people seem to have all the time in the world while strolling along the river, talking and crossing over the city's many bridges from one impressive building to the next.

By the angel, this is the first holiday Alec has ever taken and he honestly quite likes it.

_Maybe there is something to Izzy's nagging about me having to take a break from time to time after all._

Right now, Alec is once again dressed in an outfit that Magnus pretty much just snapped into existence. The shirt is an exact copy of the t-shirt he was wearing when he arrived and Magnus made the pants after needling Alec for a description of what he usually wears in the future. Same thing for his coat and shoes.

And most importantly, Magnus once again applied the glamor to both of them that makes people see what they expect.

Because looking around himself, Alec is honestly quite grateful to be able to wear whatever he pleases and not being forced to deal with the contemporary clothing. He probably would never work through the trauma if he had to wear colorful breeches, heeled shoes, a ruffled shirt and that weird jacket/pants combo that seems to be a thing here. Not to even mention the wigs.

Yeah, no thanks. Alec is definitely not a fan.

Although, Magnus is actually wearing one of the time-appropriate, poofy-sleeved shirts and - as he does with any outfit - is making the ruffles look ridiculously good. And that's not just Alec's bias speaking. Even Jace admitted - though in a rather mocking manner - that Magnus always looks perfectly styled.

Seriously, Magnus looks good in literally _anything_.

 _Or in nothing_ , Alec thinks and then promptly blushes at the way his thoughts are going.

At his side Magnus is currently explaining something about the history of the church they just passed. And when Alec glances over at him, the warlock almost seems to be glowing in the sunlight.

He is so gone over Magnus it's not even funny anymore.

Alec is just waiting to start hallucinating sparkles whenever he looks at the warlock. Which after seeing what being lost in passion does to the warlock's hold on his magic, is not as far out there as one would assume.

Alec still feels ridiculously smug at making the warlock lose control that one time, which resulted in an exploded light bulb and Magnus' skin literally starting to glow slightly wherever Alec touched him. That had been a rather spectacular night. Especially, considering it had only been their third time together, Alec's third time in total. Making a centuries old warlock lose control like that had definitely been good for his ego. And Alec has heard people claim that sex only gets better the more you do it... He quite literally can't even imagine.

It takes him a few seconds to realize that Magnus has stopped talking at some point and is now watching him interestedly.

Once he has Alec's attention, Magnus comments with a slight smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth, "I would love to know what exactly is behind that particularly satisfied expression you are wearing right now."

Although, going by the twinkle in his eyes, Magnus probably has a very good idea.

And as he feels himself blush slightly under the warlock's regard, Alec once more curses his pale skin which ensures that even the slightest blush is visible.

 

* * *

 

On his fourth day in the past, they return to Kathmandu to dig through Dhonu's collection some more.

After some consideration, Alec had insisted on only traveling across continents every two days, to make sure that Magnus would have fully recovered before having to exhaust his magic once more.

To the warlock's very clear exasperation. Although, in the end Magnus had agreed. Thankfully.

This time when they get to the shop there is a little smalltalk - with Dhonu not-so-subtly trying to weasel some more information about their research out of them - before they make their way upstairs to continue their search. Alec spends the entire time on the ground floor actively not-glaring at the Nepalese warlock. He might not have been entirely successful, though.

But at least Magnus seems entirely amused, so Alec just shrugs internally and on their way out of the shop at closing time doesn't expend any effort anymore to keep his glare to himself.

Dhonu actually falters, looking entirely surprised at the sudden severity of Alec's stare.

A reaction which Alec is more than used to. On his less-than-friendly days in the future - which are admittedly rather frequent - he can win entire arguments without saying a single word simply by glaring at whoever is currently saying something _particularly_ asinine until all involved parties simply agree with him. Sometimes without Alec ever even having stated his opinion on the matter.

So yeah, Alec is good at glaring other people into submission. He still feels smugly satisfied at Dhonu's obvious bewilderment.

Once they are out of the shop and a little further down the street, Magnus promptly starts laughing, "Oh, his face. Did you see his face?"

_By the angel, Magnus is beautiful when he laughs._

"Ah, that was wonderful." The warlock sighs happily, appearing endlessly amused by the entire situation. "Condescending, bow-to-my-knowledge Dhonu glared into submission by a Shadowhunter in his twenties and looking utterly perplexed about it. I don't think I will be able to keep a straight face next time I see him."

Alec shrugs but he can feel a slight grin tug at the corners of his mouth as he continues to watch the warlock.

If this is the reaction, maybe Alec should make cowing random warlocks by glaring at them excessively a thing from now on.

 

* * *

 

The next day they don't visit Kathmandu - as per their agreement - and instead Magnus takes Alexander to Madrid to try and contact the Silent Brothers about procuring a stele for the temporally-displaced Shadowhunter.

Well, first Magnus spends about half an hour assuring Alexander that traveling the relatively short distance to Madrid will not really affect his magic at all.

Finally, Alexander agrees, though watching him with obvious suspicion and keeping a hold of his hand all the way through.

Not like Magnus is going to complain about the handholding any time soon. And admittedly, he absolutely adores the thought of Alexander truly worrying about Magnus' general health and comfort.

Yep, he is definitely not complaining about having this beautiful, adorable Nephilim fuss over him. Why in the world would he?

So, Magnus has his magic take them to the backyard of the church itself. He is quite familiar with this place and the fact that some of the Silent Brothers - for some reason or another that Magnus hasn't quite figured out yet - like to visit this particular church from time to time, most likely saved Magnus' life in the past.

Because the reverse-summoning ritual he had designed to escape Edom had spat Magnus out beneath the cross hanging over the altar of this very church. Magnus had been completely drained of magic, exhausted to the point of delirium and unable to summon the strength to so much as move his limbs for several days.

By the time Magnus had finally been lucid again, or at least generally aware of his surroundings, the Silent Brothers had already known about and accepted Magnus' presence there.

He had spent more than ten years recovering in this church, getting used to being topside again, working through the past three centuries. And during his entire stay there, the Silent Brothers continued their visits, sometimes seemingly just stopping by to exchange information with him.

They are a truly odd bunch, in Magnus' opinion.

But then again, normal is boring anyway.

Now, he simply makes his way into the church through the back entrance ahead of Alexander. There is a moment of confusion and then he is greeted by the priests like he never left - despite it being almost five years since he last stopped by. Regrettably, none of the Silent Brothers are currently visiting. So, they leave a message for Brother Isaiah, one of the very few amongst the Brotherhood with an actual interest in the happenings in the world outside of Idris.

And then they spend the rest of the day leisurely strolling through Madrid, Magnus taking Alexander to see the best and most beautiful spots in the city. They walk and exchange stories, spend some time on a local market they come across and finally just sit in silence on the plaza mayor as the sun sets.

Despite the day turning out to be almost entirely unproductive, it still has them entirely content by the time they get back to Paris.

 

* * *

 

Alec leans back against the cushions of the sofa.

It's the evening of his eighth day in the past and they are finally making actual headway trying to figure out the various forces that might have been involved in sending him through time and space. Although, they still haven't made much progress in regards to the time travel itself.

Magnus' initial claim about time magic not only being complicated but also that books on the topic are hard to come by turned out to definitely be accurate. It is honestly proving to be rather frustrating.

They've been to Dhonu's shop twice more and by now found several texts referring to time magic in some manner. Yesterday, they even visited something of an auction in Downworld Paris and while there weren't any books on time magic being auctioned off, they still left with an entire stack of books and scrolls of things that Magnus claimed might help them in their research but which Alec thinks Magnus just wanted to have because the warlock apparently simply cannot resist the pull of new knowledge.

He never knew that Magnus is such a nerd. It's honestly quite endearing just how excited Magnus clearly gets simply at the promise of new knowledge.

_Learn something new every day._

Although, this is at least finally an explanation for how the warlock always seems to pull some sort of never-heard-of-before solution for all their various problems out of his metaphorical hat in the future.

Magnus has already started getting in contact with a few acquaintances subtly asking for various books they either found at Dhonu's shop or that were referenced in some way. Although, the warlock warned Alec that it can sometimes take years until a bargain of actually valuable books or artifacts is struck between warlocks, everyone trying to get the best possible deal. And warlocks have nothing but time.

Well, Magnus had then promptly shrugged his shoulders and said that if negotiations fell through they could always go steal it once they actually know where to find the books they need.

Either way, until they get their hands on those materials, they are researching other angles of Alec's dislocation in time and space.

They have spent several days doing nothing _but_ research at this point.

Alec sighs.

Magnus is currently in the kitchen making dinner and Alec just wants to finish reading this chapter before joining him there. His brain is honestly starting to feel like it's leaking out of his ears from all the new information he keeps cramming into it during their continuous research.

Well, they've also had some more rather personal conversations, all of which Alec has been soaking up like a sponge, eager for every tidbit of knowledge about Magnus he can gather. And to his own surprise, Alec has also found himself quite easily returning the favor, telling Magnus just as much about his own life in exchange.

Honestly, Alec has never talked like this with anyone before. Not even his parabatai. Because why explain your life to someone who has lived theirs right at your side?

But now, being away from home, from his family, from the Institute, Alec feels... well, not _free_ necessarily but less weighted down, less like there is a continuous weight pressing down on his shoulders, the weight of expectations and responsibilities and duties. Here, he feels like he can be truly himself - as he admittedly always does when he is with Magnus no matter which century - but in the future there is also always that constant knowledge in the back of his mind that any second now his phone might ring, a mission or some sort of emergency dragging him away.

It's hard having meaningful conversation if you can be - and based on his experience _will_ be - interrupted at the most inopportune moments.

But, there is nothing of the sort here. It's just them. And Alec kind of adores it.

And he just... He does feel entirely comfortable here, feels like he could easily spend another week or two here with this Magnus who is somehow less bright than his future self but still lets more of his personality shine through, seems more shut-off from the world but also more vulnerable, more open, who sometimes looks at Alec like he is the sun itself and who just gives and gives and _gives_.

Magnus who lets Alec stay here without question, spends all of his time trying to help Alec, does his best to answer all of his questions and is always asking what Alec wants, what Alec would like to do, what Alec would like to eat, whether Alec wants to take a walk or rather stay inside and research, whether Alec wants to take a break, whether Alec wants to go to sleep yet or rather research some more.

And whatever Alec indicates as his preference, there is never even a question whether Magnus will go along with it.

Alec hasn't heard Magnus say anything about his own preferences on _anything_ ever since he got here.

And it is so easy to miss. Because every time Alec asks what _Magnus_ would like to do, the warlock comes up with a list of options, then hems and haws over it for a while like he can't make up his mind and then asks Alec whether he has some input. And once Alec so much as opens his mouth to say _anything_ on the matter the decision is pretty much made.

And maybe it's because there is nothing distracting him here or maybe Magnus just got better at hiding it, but it suddenly seems glaringly obvious to Alec that this hasn't actually changed in the future.

Because thinking back to their time together in the future, the only time Alec can think of where Magnus didn't simply go along with whatever Alec said he wanted, was his damn wedding. And even then the warlock would still have left if Alec had told him to.

Other than that, it is always Alec who makes the decision - by choice or circumstance - how, where, when, with whom they spend their time.

Alec scowls.

Just _typical_ of Magnus not to think of himself at all and always always _always_ put someone else's - and especially Alec's - needs or wishes or preferences above his own.

Well, that's at least one thing learned from this whole time travel mess. He'll have to keep a look out once he gets back to the future.

Honestly, if what he gets out of this entire situation is spending some entirely uninterrupted time with Magnus - even if it is mostly time spent on the couch researching - and learning some things about his boyfriend's past and personality and maybe even some quirks, then this is time really damn well spent in his opinion.

After having made his peace with the entire situation, Alec can even admit that he is honestly enjoying being in the past now - vacations are great, who knew? - but he would definitely enjoy his time here even _more_ if he knew for certain that he is going to be able to go _home_ at some point. He would be happy with that knowledge. Preferably, that knowledge would also include _when_ he will get to go back to his own time, but at this point Alec would be entirely happy just to know that he will make it back at all.

Well, that's what the research is for, isn't it.

Alec sighs.

Although, Izzy will probably kick him once he gets back and she hears that he spent his entire time in a different country and a different century holed up at home doing research.

He can actually imagine her indignant expression right now. And Jace's first question - after assuring himself that Alec is alright - would probably be whether the women in France are really as hot as the stereotype suggests.

Raziel, does he miss his siblings.

Alec shakes himself.

No use moping around. Magnus and Alec are working on it and they _will_ figure something out - most likely it will be Magnus who comes up with some miraculous, supposedly impossible solution to the problem as he always does - and until then Alec will at least put his time here to good use. By spending time with his not-quite-yet warlock boyfriend.

With that thought, Alec finally closes his book, getting up and stretching the kinks from sitting too long out of his back. His stomach grumbles at the incredible smells starting to waft in from the kitchen and whatever Magnus is currently preparing for dinner.

Alec steps around the sofa towards the door to the hallway and kitchen.

And then he stumbles.

His chest hurts and he chokes on a breath. It feels like there is something pulling behind his ribs...

Oh. _Oh_.

It's the pull. The pull is _back_.

_Already?_

Suddenly it hits Alec that despite holding fast to the hope that he _would_ be able to go back home, he had never figured it would be this _soon_. Or this _sudden_. He had thought that they would research some more, come up with a solution and then Alec would get to decide when to actually leave, would get to properly say goodbye before returning home.

He never thought it would just _happen_.

The pull is increasing.

 _Oh god, where is Magnus?_ _I need to say goodbye_.

Alec tries to get enough air into his lungs to call for the warlock. He can't. The pull behind his ribs is starting to hurt and he stumbles into wall as he tries to get to where he can hear Magnus puttering around his kitchen.

He doesn't know how he makes it there, but suddenly he is standing in the doorway and he can see Magnus twirling his fingers over the stove as he prepares their dinner.

"Mag- Magnus." Alec's knees give out.

The warlock's head shoots up and then Magnus is right in front of him.

"Alexander, what is happening?"

"Th- the pull. It's back. It's-"

And Alec almost feels like crying when he sees the expression on Magnus' eyes. Regret and sadness and something between desperation and resignation. 

The pull is getting stronger. And all Alec can think that he is _finally_ going back home and he will _finally_ see his siblings again and _finally_ see his Magnus again. And he is so _happy_ to be going back.

But Alec also thought he would have a little more _time_ here in the past, thought he would be able to prepare himself for leaving. Would get to properly say goodbye.

He never even _kissed_ this Magnus. He will leave the warlock behind in a past that Alec knows will be painful, will leave Magnus to deal with 350 years of loneliness and loss and heartbreak.

He wants to say something. Something to properly say goodbye. Something for the warlock to hold on to. Alec just has  no clue what that _something_ might be.

The pull is almost unbearable now and he knows something is going to give soon.

And then, before he can come up with _anything_ to say, the warlock is leaning in. Magnus presses the gentlest of kisses to Alec's lips. Barely-there pressure, a light kiss, so sweet that it makes Alec lose what little breath he still has left. Magnus has never kissed him like this before.

Alec's heart aches.

"I will see you in a few hundred years, Alexander." The warlock smiles, sadness in his eyes.

And then, Alec is gone.

Vertigo.

And between one blink and the next, he tumbles, crashes to a hard floor on his back.

Air rushes back into his lungs as he gasps for breath, the black spots receding from his vision.

And Alec just lies there.

Caught between wanting to get up and find his siblings, find his Magnus - rejoice at seeing the people he had half-way feared he might _never_ get to see again - and wanting to keep his eyes closed, trying to burn that last image of Magnus kneeling in front of him into his mind, swearing to himself that he will never let go of that part of the warlock.

He lets out a shuddering breath.

After several minutes, he finally gathers his composure around himself like a cloak - hiding his heart away, as he always does - and pushes himself to sit up.

Only to abruptly feel another rush of adrenaline pump through his veins.

Because Alec doesn't know this room.

Somehow, in all this mess it had never occurred to him that he would return anywhere but a place that he actually knows, maybe his room at the Institute where it all started, or at the most he had thought he might end up at Magnus' Brooklyn apartment, because of the connection to Magnus' magic.

But wherever this is, Alec has never been here before.

He has no idea where he is.

_Where am I?_

Now fully alert, Alec pushes himself upright, getting to his feet while carefully keeping an eye on his surroundings.

Then a door to his left crashes open and Alec swings around, hand already hovering over one of his kukri knives, which thankfully traveled with him.

Only to promptly relax again.

Because there is Magnus, standing in the doorway in nothing but a towel, hair still dripping wet, clearly having just stumbled out of the shower.

_Magnus is here. Thank the angel._

But.

 _Something doesn't feel quite right._ Because Magnus looks _stunned_ , and it takes the warlock several moments to finally let the magic around his fingers fizzle out.

"Al- Alexander?" It definitely sounds far more incredulous than Alec would have expected, almost like the warlock doesn't quite remember him.

Which is just absurd. _Right?_

_Something is off._

"Magnus? Where are we? Whose apartment is this?" Alec feels himself frown, even as he continues cataloguing their surroundings.

The warlock's eyes are slightly glazed, one hand coming up to rub at his temple, as though fighting off a sudden headache. He looks confused, almost taken aback.

After an uncharacteristic pause, Magnus finally answers slowly, clearly choosing his words carefully. "This is my apartment. I moved here three years ago."

"You moved away from Brooklyn?" Then what Magnus said fully registers and Alec whips around, almost choking. "Wait, three _years_ ago?! It's only been eight days! Just how long have I been gone?"

 _Something isn't right_.

Alec can feel it. Something is off, and it's messing with his senses.

The warlock looks just as confused as Alec feels.

"Alexander. This is- This is not-" Magnus almost stumbles over his words, something Alec has definitely _never_ seen before. The feeling that something is wrong increases.

Finally, Magnus gives a harsh breath, visibly gathering his composure but he still sounds somewhat incredulous when he says, "It is currently the year _1778_. It has been more than a hundred years since I saw you last, kneeling in my kitchen in Paris and seemingly about to be pulled back to your time in the future. I do not- Alexander, this is not _your_ time."

And Alec can do nothing but stare.

Because seriously, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kehehe :3 I wonder whether any of you saw this coming :) I would so love to know what you think!  
> A little less sap this chapter, but in exchange things are picking up speed! Next up will finally be some scenes from the future :)
> 
> Thanks so so much for your comments and kudos (*^^*)


	10. Ripples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts the day Alec goes missing in the future (somewhere between 2x06 and 2x09 in canon). 
> 
> On that note, I realized I messed up in an earlier chapter by saying that Alec is head of the Institute already (which he isn't), so I went back and fixed it... Sorry for the confusion XD
> 
> And thanks to **Lakritzwolf** for being such a wonderful beta! Look at the amazing moodboard she made me!

Magnus absently stirs his tea as he watches the light change over the New York city skyline from his window.

It is still early morning, but Magnus has already been awake for a while. Something woke him after a few hours of fitful sleep.

There is something in the air, making him restless, something he can't quite put his finger on.

Although admittedly, waking early has become something of a norm recently, whenever a certain Shadowhunter isn't taking up about two thirds of his bed, more often than not spread-eagle across not only the mattress but also Magnus himself.

The first time Alexander had woken in his bed and realized that he had been sleeping pretty much on top of Magnus, the Shadowhunter had promptly scrambled off him, honestly apologizing for squishing him into the mattress.

Magnus had tried to reassure his lovely Shadowhunter that not only didn't he have a problem with this position they had found themselves in but that he actually quite liked it. Sure, it restricts his breathing a little - Alexander really isn't a small man by _any_ stretch of the imagination and all those muscles are heavy - but Magnus quite enjoys the position in spite of it.

Of course, Alexander had not believed him right away - always so very worried in the beginning of their relationship of doing something 'wrong' - but despite the Shadowhunter's misgivings and to Magnus' delight they continued waking in that particular position anyway.

Because what Magnus _didn't_ say was that every time he wakes to being buried underneath Alexander's bulk - almost entirely covered by his lover's larger body - for those first few moments of wakefulness, Magnus feels entirely _safe_ , feels like the world cannot touch him.

He hasn't felt safe like that in... well, possibly _ever_. And while Magnus doesn't necessarily _need_ anyone to protect him - he is certainly more than capable of protecting himself - this particular effect of Alexander's presence in his bed had turned out to be rather addicting.

Which, however, has now also lead to Magnus sleeping fitfully whenever Alexander _doesn't_ make it back to his apartment.

It is a little absurd that it took Magnus only a handful of nights of Alexander sleeping next to him, for him to get so entirely used to the Shadowhunter's presence.

_Seems like I might have been a little more starved for affection than even I myself had thought._

But yesterday was clearly one of those days where Alexander was not only dragged from his bed before the sun had fully risen - Magnus vaguely remembers being mostly asleep when Alexander got out of bed yesterday, just tilting his head up for a good-morning-slash-goodbye kiss before going back to sleep - but also kept so busy that the Shadowhunter had been too tired to make it back to the loft. As signified by the text on Magnus' phone, letting him know that Alexander would be staying at the Institute for the night.

Magnus saw the message when he woke from his restless sleep around 3am and he simply had not been able to close his eyes anymore afterwards.

Because there is something in the air that is bothering him, it feels like something _happened_ , or is _going_ to happen, or is _already_ happening. His best guess would be that it has something to do with Valentine, but on the other hand it doesn't _feel_ like it, doesn't feel like an actual threat.

It feels like anticipation.

Magnus tries once more to grasp that feeling, to get a better indication of what his magic is trying to tell him, but it immediately evades him as it has every time he tried before.

Being so focused on that feeling, Magnus actually startles when his phone suddenly starts ringing.

He immediately reaches for it, expecting it to be Alexander. However, surprisingly it is Isabelle's name flashing on the screen instead. It is rare for Isabelle to call him. Usually the Institute and even the Lightwood siblings leave it up to Alexander to call Magnus in for anything, everyone being well aware that the likelihood of him turning Alexander down for _anything_ is next to nothing.

Magnus tries to once more grasp that foreboding feeling in the air, even as he picks up and brings the phone to his hear.

"Good morning, dear Is-"

"Magnus, is Alec with you?"

Magnus breathes in, surprised.

"No, he is not." He replies, keeping his voice calm despite the immediate anxiety pulsing through him. The Lightwood siblings not knowing each other's whereabouts is never a good sign. "I have not seen Alexander since yesterday morning. He sent me a text last night that he would be sleeping at the Institute."

Before he has a chance to ask any questions, Isabelle continues urgently, "What about Jace? He isn't picking up his phone."

Magnus tilts his head, listening to the sounds of his apartment. "Jace is here and currently taking a shower it seems."

There is clear relief in the sharp breath on the other side of the line.

"Magnus, I can't find Alec." She says urgently, although clearly trying to speak calmly. "All warding runes on his room are deactivated, even the ones that _always_ remain active. And Alec isn't here, but nothing else is missing. He left his phone and, Magnus, even his stele is still here and-"

His magic pulses - foreboding, the anticipation building - and Magnus is already moving. "I'm on my way. I'll bring Jace. Come to the entrance to meet us."

He hangs up before Isabelle can say anything else. His magic is already working, collecting ingredients from his study which he might need, locking down his apartment. And going by the yelp from his guest bedroom, most likely physically shoving Jace out of the shower.

The Shadowhunter appears in the doorway, towel around his waist, "What the hell was that for?"

"Isabelle called. Alexander appears to be missing." Magnus states without preamble.

All annoyance promptly disappears from Jace's expression.

"Say what?" He growls out.

Magnus just snaps his fingers, dressing the Shadowhunter in an instant and to his credit Jace barely even startles.

"Let's go." He says simply, fluently opening a portal and Jace is barely a step behind him to walk through the portal.

Isabelle is already waiting from them, slightly winded after clearly having sprinted across the building to get there before them.

"Jace!" She looks composed, but the relief at seeing the blonde is still more than clear.

They just step through the door, ignoring all other Shadowhunter presences. Neither of them has the patience right now for any of the stupid political games some members of the Institute like to play.

Jace immediately opens his mouth - most likely about to ask then and there just what is going on - but Isabelle waves him off, clearly not wanting to have this discussion with so many people listening in.

It makes sense. While the Lightwood siblings might be formidable, they are still beholden to the Institute's rules and with Alexander possibly missing and Jace currently on the outs that only really leaves Isabelle to hold down the fort. And as soon as Alexander's disappearance becomes known, orders will be given on how to handle the search for him, which - going by recent experience - might very realistically include barring all three of them from the actual search.

So, best to get the initial investigation out of the way before anyone else even gets wind of the situation.

Jace clearly understands and keeps his mouth shut until they are alone in the corridor on their way to Alexander's room. Then, the Shadowhunter clearly can't keep silent anymore.

"What happened?" He asks, the growl not having left his voice.

"The bond. Is the bond alright?" Isabelle asks urgently instead of answering.

"Of course it is," Jace snorts in response. "The bond is-"

A pause.

And then Jace suddenly looks slightly haunted. "I- The bond is still there. I still feel him. But it's faint. Like he is really far away. Like _really_ far. But... also right _here_. I don't- The bond has never felt like this before." Jace almost visibly shakes himself. "But yes, I can still feel him. He is definitely alive _somewhere_."

Isabelle breathes an obvious sigh of relief and even Magnus feels some of his tension release. That at least solves the question whether Alexander is still alive, even if he might be missing.

After a second of silence, Jace asks again, "Izzy, what _happened_?"

Isabelle looks at Magnus this time, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't really have any time to fill him in on what you said." He shrugs, still entirely focused on getting to his lover's room, seeing as that is the last place they know for sure Alexander must have spent time at. And starting from Alexander's most recent presence within the Institute will give Magnus the best chance of re-tracing any of his steps afterwards.

Isabelle rolls her eyes, clearly having regained her composure now that she knows that at least one of her brothers is safe and the other is at the very least alive.

"I went to get Alec when he didn't show up for our sparring session and I had already checked the other training rooms before. I thought maybe we ended up in different ones for some reason. But when I got to his room, all his warding runes were deactivated. _All_ of them."

"What?" Jace growls.

Honestly, the boy should really consider trying to expand his vocabulary.

Isabelle just ignores the interruption and continues. "The bed is definitely used, so he must have been there last night at some point. But he wasn't in the room. And nothing _else_ is missing. His phone and even his _stele_ are still there. I called you, Jace, but you didn't pick up your phone. And then I called Magnus." A breath. "Please pick up your phone next time, Jace." The last is said with a certain amount of reproach, almost successfully covering the urgency behind the words.

Jace nods seriously, looking apologetic. "I was in the shower and didn't hear. Won't happen again." It is said with conviction, as Jace clearly gets that Isabelle must have thought both her brothers might have gone missing over night.

Now that Jace is caught up as well, Magnus finally gets down to business. First things first.

"Does anyone else know?" Magnus asks.

Isabelle shakes her head.

He nods and says, "Once we get to Alexander's room, I'll scan the entire Institute and either my magic will find him here or at the very least we'll know where he was last and thus, where he went missing."

No one mentions just how unlikely it is that Alexander just went for a walk around the Institute. Not with the deactivated runes on his room or with how faint the parabatai bond feels to Jace or with him apparently leaving his stele behind. Alexander doesn't go _anywhere_ without his stele. For magic's sake, he sleeps with the damn thing under his pillow more often than not.

Isabelle and Jace just nod as they continue striding along the corridor.

Thankfully, they don't run into anyone who might get the idea to ask them just why they might be in such a hurry. Better not having to lie at this point, because plausible deniability and all that once it comes out that Alexander is missing.

They reach Alexander's room and Magnus immediately strides to the center. As soon as the door has closed behind Jace, he breathes in. Breathes in deep.

Focus and power.

He breathes out.

His magic expands with his breath. A wave running along corridors, searching through the building, every level, every room, every nook and cranny. It breathes through the entire Institute, unhindered by walls or wards, undeterred by any barriers be they physical, metaphysical or magical in nature. And when it comes back to him after what could only have been a few moments, his lover's siblings are watching him silently, clearly having felt some of that but not bothering to ask at this point in time. The three of them have more important things on their mind right now.

Magnus breathes in again and shakes his head, both of them slump slightly. Clearly, hope does indeed die last.

And Magnus has even worse news. "This room is where I can detect his most recent presence."

Isabelle breathes out and Jace clenches his teeth.

No one feels the need to say out loud exactly what that means. Because if there is no trail leading out of the Institute, then that means Alexander didn't walk out of here at all.

Alexander has simply disappeared.

Magnus forces himself to push down the fury pulsing through his magic and instead focuses on the task at hand.

It takes him another thirty minutes to perform a more detailed magical scan, while Jace physically checks the room - confirming whether all runes have truly been deactivated and then searches the room itself for any hints as to what might have happened - and Isabelle stands guard, watching both of them but at the same time making sure that no one interrupts them.

"There is nothing," Jace finally says from one side of the room. He sounds almost desperate at not having found anything.

But Magnus is not surprised. Because whoever made Alexander 'disappear' used exclusively magical means to do so.

He forces himself to explain his findings calmly. "There are traces of a nullifying ward and of a banishment spell in this room. If the nullifying ward was sufficiently sophisticated in its design then it would have been able to deactivate any and all security features around the room. The banishment spell was most likely intended as an attack, however, it was either incompetently applied or it was warped. Either way, it turned into something that more resembles a sort of transport spell."

"A transport spell? Leading where?" Isabelle asks immediately, almost hopefully.

"That, I cannot say." Magnus shakes his head. "There are too many magical traces in this room, twisted, almost distorted. And someone also made a concerted effort to cover all magical tracks. But the fact that the spell was warped into a transport spell at all is good news indeed. Because a transport spell means that Alexander has to have been transported _somewhere_ and not simply erased from existence as a banishment spell might have done."

There is a momentary pause.

"So, it was a direct attack on his life?" Isabelle asks, her eyes sharp.

"Most certainly." Magnus confirms, trying to keep the utter fury he feels out of his voice. He isn't quite as successful as he would like.

Another pause.

Then, Jace clears his throat. "Okay. So, now we just have to figure out who wants Alec dead." The Shadowhunter's optimisms sounds rather forced.

Isabelle blows out a breath. "Well, aren't you glad that our brother is such a _people_ person, then? That he never gets in other people's way? That he isn't so entirely uncompromising in his conviction to do the right thing no matter who he might piss off along the way?" She is almost successful in covering the worry in her voice with sarcasm. "Aren't you glad that the list of his enemies is ever so incredibly _short_?"

And Magnus can't help but sigh at the absolute truth of that particular statement.

+++

He leaves the Institute to the sound of Shadowhunters arguing.

After they completed their search of Alexander's room to the best of their ability, Isabelle and Jace had to announce Alexander's disappearance to the Head of the Institute.

Of course, they spun some sort of tale where the three of them discovered Alexander's absence together as to not get Isabelle in trouble for informing a Downworlder and her currently mistrusted brother before everyone else.

But now, everyone is in the know and thus, the Shadowhunters are debating what might have happened, who might be to blame, how to organize a search, who is to take over Alexander's duties in his absence and so on.

But Magnus is fully intending to get out of here before anyone has the brilliant idea to either demand his presence for one reason or another or to try banning him from the search itself. Not like there is any way that Magnus would listen to either demand right now, but arguing with Shadowhunters is always such a chore. 

And he really has better things to do.

Let the Shadowhunters quibble. He has his own search to get to.

Magnus is, well, he wouldn't really call it _angry_ , but rather utterly _furious_ , seething in rage, his wrath a living, _breathing_ thing in his chest. Someone _attacked_ Alexander. In his room. Possibly in his bed. Where he should feel safe.

A banishment spell is tantamount to killing someone, simply because there is no way of knowing whether the target will be banished to the next room or to space or to the very center of the earth or to a different dimension entirely.

And if Magnus didn't have the assurance of Jace's absolute certainty that Alexander is still very much alive at the other side of their bond, he would, well, his magic would most likely be bringing down the Institute already in his fury.

Knowing that Alexander is indeed alive somewhere, however, soothes the need to tear down the very walls of this building. As it is, he can feel his magic buzzing, can feel it build beneath his skin, waiting to be let out, to get at whoever dared to attack Alexander, attack Magnus' lover, someone under his _explicit_ protection.

So instead, he is going to focus on his other lead.

Because the traces of a nullifying ward perfectly explain how all security features - including the standard runes found on every room of the Institute, Alexander's personal runes and the wards that Magnus _himself_ placed around the Shadowhunter's room at some point - could have been deactivated all at once, without giving Alexander any sort of warning of an intruder.

But nullifying wards are also notoriously tricky and - most importantly - they require detailed knowledge of the target. For the ward to have been _that_ efficient, whoever designed it must not only have known the exact layout of Alexander's room itself, but would also have to have had detailed knowledge of every single rune as well as any wards that had been applied.

He said as much to Isabelle and Jace earlier. And while neither of them had seen the need to state it out loud, the words 'traitor in our midst' still hung in the air.

Because there is just no way to get that sort of information without access not only to Alexander's room but also the warding schematics of the Institute itself.

Which doesn't yet take into account just how _difficult_ it is to design a perfectly attuned nullifying ward. It would take Magnus himself several weeks to design something as sophisticated as that, despite his familiarity with Alexander's room at the Institute.

It is one of the rarely practiced arts that few warlocks ever bother to actually learn and there really aren't all that many warlocks in the world who would have the required skills and knowledge. And as the High Warlock, Magnus knows exactly how many of those who _would_ be able to design such an array are currently spending time in the greater New York area, on the East Coast and even in the US in general.

So now, Magnus is on his way to find out exactly who was _stupid_ enough to let themselves be dragged into any sort of scheme to mess with his lover.

Not so surprisingly, before Magnus actually makes it out of the Institute, someone is suddenly at his side, falling into step with him.

He doesn't even need to check to know that it Alexander's parabatai.

"Aldertree still has me banned from missions." The Shadowhunter speaks up, sounding almost conversational. "I figure, I'll make myself scarce before he has a chance to order me to stay here or ban me from joining the search."

"Hm." Magnus hums. "Plausible deniability."

"Yep."

Magnus slants a glance over at the Shadowhunter. "Well, you could join me." He offers, as though Jace hadn't clearly been planning on doing just that already. "I was just about to go for a walk."

"Anywhere specific?" The vengeful anticipation in Jace's voice is more than clear.

There is simply no question whether they are going to look for Alexander.

Because while Magnus and Jace butt heads on their good days, the one thing they have always agreed on is their uncompromising concern for Alexander.

So, with Izzy keeping an eye on the Shadowhunter side of things, that leaves the two of them free to do their own, non-Institute-approved search. And having a Shadowhunter along might even get him his answers a little faster in some places. And wherever it doesn't, well, Magnus himself can be pretty persuasive.

"Hm, you know that nullifying ward I mentioned?" Magnus asks conversationally.

"Yeah?"

"Well, there are currently only three warlocks in the entire city of New York, who would be able to design an array sufficiently intricate to dispel every single security feature on Alexander's room. I was thinking of, hm, maybe asking their _input_ on the matter."

Oh, Magnus is going to be asking questions alright. Because someone somewhere in his city is bound to have some answers. And he will find out who, even if he has to tear his own city apart in order to do so.

Magnus continues, "And well, afterwards I was thinking of fulfilling my duties as High Warlock by paying some more visits to the warlocks around town. Maybe start in the east of the city, and work my way all the way across to the west. What do you say?"

Jace doesn't reply verbally but his smile looks rather bloodthirsty.

And Magnus is quite sure that his answering smile has far too many teeth to be called friendly either.

 

* * *

 

Magnus sits bolt upright in bed.

His magic coils inward, tumultuous.

Something isn't right.

Something feels entirely _wrong_.

His magic twinges again, feeling almost like something is _pulling_ at it.

Magnus blinks.

And then something shifts.

His magic jerks in warning. Something is changing. Not only around him, but also _within_ him.

Something is changing the very fabric of reality.

Whatever is happening goes far beyond anything he and his magic can touch, something in the very air is being shifted, changed, irrevocably altered. But Magnus can and _will_ make sure that this shift in reality will not take hold of him entirely. He refuses to let himself be toyed with like that.

He clenches his teeth, reaches out for his magic - as always it immediately jumps to his aid, at the ready, flickering at the very tips of his fingers - and then, he focuses everything inward, everything on _keeping_ whatever is being changed, keeping it protected, unaltered within himself.

Sweat forms on his brow, a headache building as he fights to lock himself, his person, his mind, his magic in its current state.

Only once he is entirely certain of succeeding in doing so, does he loosen his hold on his magic again.

Immediately, the shifting reality takes hold of him once more. Slowly, creeping, just subtle enough not to alert anyone who might not be quite as attuned to reality-as-is as Magnus. What in magic's name _is_ this?

And then as suddenly as it started, the feeling is gone again.

Magnus' pulse is still racing. He hates that he doesn't even have the slightest clue what just happened, nothing beyond the adrenaline in his veins and the agitation in his very magic.

It almost feels like that time when Alexander...

Magnus feels his eyes widen.

_What?_

_That is... Paris? Alexander in Paris? In my apartment?_

He desperately tries to focus on the image, but immediately the memory evades his grasp, like smoke dispersing, losing definition every time he tries to reach for it.

Like a dream you might have had but whenever you try to focus on it, the details immediately escape you and the harder you focus the less you remember.

With that thought, Magnus forces himself to let his mind drift. Several minutes and then another image appears, not the same one but identical in its significance. An image of Alexander sleeping on the chaise by the window, looking breathtakingly beautiful in front of the canvas of the sunrise over the Seine.

_How can-? Where are these images coming from? How could I have forgotten about something like this?_

The image is fuzzy, even beyond what he is used to for his memories from a few centuries ago. No, these memories are muted somehow, barely recognizable as actual memories at all, feeling more like the distant recollection of a dream that you can't quite remember having.

And something is making it impossible for him to focus on these memories for longer than a bare instance. It makes no sense. His memories do tend to get fuzzy over time, but not like this. This is different somehow.

Magnus tilts his head.

_Something is meddling with my memories._

Hm.

He forces himself to let go and lets his mind drift once more.

Another memory comes. From a life that he lived but also didn't. A life where he spent a good amount of his time researching the details of time magic, traveling all over the world in his search for more information. Because he had met his timetraveling Shadowhunter lover from the future.

And suddenly, he knows what is going on with his memories. Not only realizes, no, he _knows_. He researched this before. In a life he did but didn't live.

Time. The timeline itself is messing with his recollection, protecting itself from interference, actively dulling his memories. Because the timeline apparently does that.

Magnus is sure he never did this much research on the theory behind time magic. But he _also_ remembers spending hours upon hours, days upon days, weeks, years, entire _decades_ doing nothing but focus on time magic. Spending several years with that one warlock order in China who had kept some of the long since forgotten and even taboo knowledge on time magic.

His memory disperses once more.

A headache is starting to build behind his eyes from trying to concentrate on something without actually focusing on it.

But Magnus _needs_ to see more.

Because if his memories are real, then that attack at the Institute apparently sent Alexander to the past. And now Magnus needs to know whether he stayed there or whether Alexander left at some point to come back home. Magnus _needs_ to know.

He focuses harder.

A stabbing pain behind his eyes makes him physically flinch backwards, he sways where he is still sitting in bed, almost losing consciousness.

He forces himself to push past the nausea. But by the time he recovers his focus is lost once more and now, he can barely remember meeting someone while he was living in Paris, much less exactly _who_.

It is a strange conundrum, _knowing_ but not actually _remembering_.

Magnus breathes out.

Okay, so actually trying to remember apparently won't do him any good. How about approaching this logically then.

He can barely remember anything of Alexander in the past. So, that should mean that Alexander didn't actually spend an entire lifetime with him there, right? If he did, then there should be more memories, right?

He needs that to be true. Magnus _cannot_ have lost his lover to barely-there memories in the past. He just can't.

No, Magnus will work under the assumption that Alexander will return to him in the here and now. He has to.

Which, however, brings him to another problem. Under no circumstances can Alexander's presence in the past become known to anyone here. Because that will bring problems of a severity that are quite likely to end in trials before the Clave. And those rarely end well.

So. This has to remain secret.

But. What about Isabelle and Jace? Does he tell them?

Well, if there is one thing Magnus can trust, it is the fact that those two will never intentionally put Alexander in danger. Actually, between Magnus, Isabelle and Jace they would much rather see the world burn than let anything happen to Alexander.

And they started this search together. It is only fair he keeps them informed, the same way Magnus would expect them to let him in on any new findings about Alexander's whereabouts no matter what the Clave or the Institute might demand from them.

He will just have to impress the importance of secrecy on them, something he is sure they won't see a problem with at all. Neither Isabelle nor Jace have ever been particularly concerned with the Clave's rules. No, that has always been their older brother's cross to bear.

Decision made, he flips back the covers and reaches for his phone as he gets out of bed.

It rings only twice, before Isabelle picks up on the other end.

"Magnus?"

"Isabelle, is Jace with you?"

"He's right next to me. We're on our way to another meeting about the search right now," Isabelle replies.

"Come to my apartment once you are free. Bring Jace."

A pause.

"Will do." Ah, the wonderful Isabelle. Who knows when to ask questions and when to just go with the flow. That is something even her oldest brother hasn't quite mastered.

Magnus makes his way to his living room, twirling his fingers to dress himself and to start preparing some tea. This is going to be a longer discussion and he would really like to have something to drink while they are at it.

Then he settles down on one of his couches. He closes his eyes and lets his mind sort through the vague memories dancing through his brain.

Because while his memories of Alexander in the past seem to have once more disappeared behind a mirror of smoke, there is still the problem of Magnus suddenly having memories from two versions of his life, memories that are seemingly his own but not, which belong there but don't, some of them fragmented to the point of being unrecognizable as his own memories at all.

And from time to time, some memories - just a handful of them - suddenly seem to include the presence of someone else, someone who certainly wasn't there before.

Memories of Alexander, his gorgeous lover with Magnus in the past.

He forces himself to not let himself sink into them, fearing that whatever his meddling with his memories might even further disperse the images in retaliation if he were to do so.

And he probably doesn't have much time before his lover's worried siblings show up at his door, most likely having guessed that whatever he has to tell them has to do with Alexander.

Magnus is proven right when just a few minutes later his door is practically ripped open by a blonde Shadowhunter, immediately followed by his much more graceful sister.

"Magnus, what's going on?" Isabelle promptly asks.

He waves them over to have a seat as he tries to come up with a way to actually phrase this without making it sound entirely ludicrous.

The two Shadowhunters settle on the opposite couch, watching him with obvious impatience.

"I had a... I honestly don't know what to call it. An epiphany? Maybe."

He pauses.

"About an hour ago, did you feel something?" Magnus then decides to ask. "Something shifting, like reality reasserting itself?"

Both Shadowhunters are now looking slightly wide-eyed, but shake their heads, clearly having no idea what he is talking about.

Not that he is really surprised. For one, the shift was so subtle that he himself might not have noticed anything if his magic hadn't warned him. And second, seeing as their memories would most likely be barely affected by things that happened a few hundred years ago, they might not even have been affected by the reality-shift at all.

He nods and then tries to explain. "Something happened, something shifted, something far beyond the reach of my magic. It changed something." He pauses, but still can't think of a good way to say this. "And now I seem to remember meeting Alexander before."

"Before? What do you mean 'before'?" He is promptly interrupted.

"I mean _before_ as in the past, way back in the past, several _centuries_ in the past."

Now they look entirely blank-faced.

"How would-?"

"You think-?"

A pause.

Then, Isabelle asks incredulously, "In the past? You think Alec is in the _past_?"

At the same time as Jace demands rather accusingly, "Why didn't you say so before?"

Magnus just sighs. "Because until about an hour ago, I simply didn't remember any of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope I managed to write this Magnus believably different from the Magnus in the past. Feedback is of course welcome :)
> 
> And despite this not being a sappy chapter at all, I still somehow managed to squeeze in some sap at the beginning XD Also, I had to cut the chapter off here, in order not to give too much away about what is going to happen in the past, sorry (still turned out much longer than I had originally planned). Not sure whether I will add another future segment. Depends on how the story develops from here :)
> 
> The next chapter will be in the past again and contain at least some just-what-the-fuck-happened discussions.
> 
> And thank you so so much for all your comments and kudos! I was so happy to hear that the partial time-skip was an actual plot twist :D


	11. Crest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues in the past, right after chapter 9.

Alec is still staring, having no idea how to actually react to this.

Magnus finally brings him out of it, asking almost hesitantly, "Alexander?"

Alec blinks, then clears his throat and tries to shake off the shock. It doesn't really work.

"Yeah. I'm just-" A pause. "1778?" Alec asks.

Magnus just nods in reply, watching him with clear worry in his eyes.

And Alec just stares some more.

So, he skipped forward in time, towards home, but only part of the way? He jumped from the Magnus in 1651 to the Magnus in 1778?

Just, _why_? Why here? Why not all the way back home? Why not any point in between? Seriously, how does this make any sense?

Looking up at Magnus, he asks the prevalent question on his mind. " _Why_?"

Even Alec can hear the incredulity in his own voice.

And Magnus blows out a breath. "That is an _excellent_ question." He laughs, though he sounds just as baffled as Alec is currently feeling.

Alec suddenly realizes that the warlock is still pressing his fingers against his temple as though he might be warding off a headache.

"Are you okay?" Alec promptly steps closer, immediately worried about whatever other weird side-effects his random time-skipping might have not only on himself but also on Magnus whose magic is what provides the guiding lifeline for Alec's messed up travel through time.

Magnus looks up at him, startled. Then he clearly realizes what Alec might be referring to and immediately drops his hand from his temple.

"Yes, of course. I am fine, Alexander." The warlock smiles in answer, but his eyes are still slightly glazed as though he might not entirely focusing on the here and now.

 _Thank you, Magnus, how incredibly convincing_.

Alec just sends him an unimpressed look and takes another step towards the warlock.

"What's going on?" Alec demands, now even more worried. Magnus is rarely evasive and more often than not only to his own detriment.

His question only gains him a glance, caught between calculating and fond.

Which suddenly brings an entirely different problem to Alec's attention. Because him demanding answers from Magnus who hasn't seen him in more than a century, is bound to be at least a little off-putting. Alec is suddenly more than aware of the fact that - while it might only have been a few moments for him - for Magnus it has been more than 120 years since they saw each other last in Paris.

And Alec just wants to scowl. Why does time travel have to be so irritatingly confusing?

_At least he seems to remember me in general. That's something, right?_

But there is clearly something wrong with Magnus - which is always going to take precedence - so for now Alec is just going to ignore the question of how much Magnus can actually still remember of those few days they spent together in Paris a century ago.

He just raises an eyebrow, waiting.

And Magnus finally relents. "My memories are coming back," he says, that far-off look returning to his eyes. "I- The memories from Paris. It is not painful. Just rather disorienting."

Alec nods, doing his best to keep his expression neutral. So, Magnus really did forget him then.

They had even discussed the possibility of something like this happening.

At one point during their research - just three days, but also 127 years ago - Magnus had brought up the possibility of _something_ \- maybe even the timeline itself - potentially interfering with their memories and those of anyone Alec might meet in the past, probably in order to keep anyone from meddling with history, the future or anything in between.

So, Magnus had spent quite a few hours researching and then designing a ritual, which would protect and preserve his memories. If only so that Magnus would at least remember their time in the past once Alec came back to him in the future.

Because the timeline erasing memories at least perfectly explains why Magnus in the future didn't seem to have any recollection whatsoever of meeting Alec in the past.

 _Although, that's not entirely true, is it?_ Alec thinks, suddenly reminded of that first time in the future where it had just been the two of them, in the aftermath of saving Luke.

He can still hear Magnus' voice, telling him how Alec had awoken something in the warlock, something that Magnus had closed himself off from for more than a century, something that made Magnus seek out Alec with an immovable determination that had in the end made it _impossible_ for Alec not to believe in the warlock's devotion, making it oh-so-very easy to call off his wedding, to let himself fall, knowing that Magnus would be right there to catch him.

So, maybe something, some memory - even if only subconsciously - of their time together had remained with the warlock after all.

But in spite of Magnus warning him that he might be made to forget about Alec, he had still hoped that the warlock would at least retain _something_ of their time together in Paris, something to hold onto for those centuries in between, to help the warlock through some of the rougher times ahead of him.

Apparently not, then. Turns out, the timeline is apparently an utter bitch.

But, well, no point in moping. For now, Alec much rather wants to take care of Magnus who is clearly affected by the sudden influx of new-old memories.

So, he simply shoves his disappointment aside, takes another step to close the remaining distance between them and then proceeds to unceremoniously guide Magnus back into the bedroom the warlock stumbled out of. He makes Magnus sit down on the bed he finds there and then immediately settles in a crouch in front of him.

While also doing his utter best to ignore the fact that Magnus is currently wearing nothing but a towel, something that _somehow_ escaped his notice in the confusion of having arrived in yet another century that is not his own.

But as much as Alec would like to just lean back and admire the vision that is his absurdly gorgeous warlock shirtless - his skin still glistening from the shower, a few drops of water running down his chest from his still wet hair - he'll just have to store this memory away to appreciate later, once he has taken care of Magnus. That far-away, glazed look in his eyes as he sorts through his memories still hasn't disappeared.

Alec spots a glass of water on the bedside table and immediately reaches for it.

It only takes a couple more minutes for Magnus' vision to clear again, and by that time the warlock is watching him with an obvious mixture of fondness, exasperation and amusement as he proceeds to sip from the water whenever Alec prompts him.

Alec just scowls at him, ignoring the slight flush in his cheeks.

His ultimate mother hen of a boyfriend doesn't get to make fun of Alec for a little fussing.

But finally, Magnus is once more focusing fully on Alec, the glazed look having disappeared and instead he is now wearing that same small smile that Alec adores so much.

And Alec simply can't help but smile in return.

"Hey." It was supposed to be a casual greeting, but comes out maybe a little too delighted.

"Hey yourself," Magnus greets back even as his smile widens.

There are a few moments of silence, before Alec just can't help but ask, "So, your memories really were taken, then?"

But to his surprise, Magnus actually shakes his head, "No, not entirely. They were... muddled? I mean, some of it was still there, if incredibly vague."

A pause.

Magnus is clearly trying to focus on something, his frown growing more pronounced. "But something _definitely_ meddled with my recollection. Almost from the moment you disappeared, if I recall correctly. I woke up the next morning and most of it was simply _gone_ and the rest of the memories were fading quickly. Only the facts about you that I regularly thought of, like your name, some of your circumstances, your face were still somewhat clear. I still knew that I met you in Paris and I think for a while I could even remember you being from a different time. But after a few years even that faded out somehow. And everything else was just... gone."

Another pause.

Then a sigh. "Even when I actively tried to focus on it, the memories would just somehow... evade me? Like a dream, where only the aspects of it that you recall right after waking actually stay with you and everything else falls away no matter how much you try to recall it afterwards?"

Alec nods. _So, Magnus didn't forget entirely. That's something at least, right?_

Although. "But what happened earlier? What did you mean when you said your memories are coming back then?"

Magnus tilts his head, "Hm, it... The memories are back now. In their entirety and in _detail_. It is as though everything just happened, like barely a day passed between _then_ and _now_. "

Alec raises his eyebrows in surprise. "But that's good, right?"

If Alec is honest, that actually sounds pretty great. From the beginning, he had simply resigned himself to the fact that by the time he got back home, Magnus wouldn't be able to remember their time in Paris the same way Alec does due to the centuries in between. So, having Magnus' memories returned to him entirely actually sounds much better than he had been hoping for.

Magnus immediately smiles in reassurance. "It is definitely good, just a little confusing to have memories from a century ago which are as clear as yesterday's recollection."

Alec nods. Okay yeah, that _does_ sound confusing.

Magnus is frowning now. "And it does not really make sense for my memories to decide to come back simply because you are here. Unless... I mean, I did link the magic of the ritual to you, to your person, to the magical connection forged by my mark on you, so maybe..."

Alec watches as the warlock clearly tries to reason out an explanation in his head.

Finally, Magnus continues, sounding thoughtful.

"Clearly, the ritual wasn't successful in keeping my memories from time's grasp, losing in the struggle between the two contradicting magics. So, maybe the magic of the ritual overcompensated by actually _preserving_ my memories, and once it could reassert itself with your reappearance, it gave the memories back to me exactly as they were the moment time's magic took hold to take them from me that moment I saw you last in Paris."

Alec raises his eyebrows. "So, your memories are exactly as they were then? You really remember everything like I do, like it just happened?"

"It appears so." Magnus smiles a little wider this time.

And Alec feels an answering smile break out over his face. "That's actually not bad at all."

Magnus laughs. "Indeed, dear Alexander. Indeed."

 

* * *

 

Alec stares at the ceiling, unable to sleep.

It's only been a few hours since his skip forward through time and he already feels utterly exhausted. And after a lengthy discussion about memory spells and time magics and the futility of trying to change any of it, Alec finally reached his limit of how much new information he can cram into his brain in a given time span.

Something that Magnus had clearly realized as well, promptly making Alec lie down to get some rest before they continued their day.

But now, Alec can't seem to shut off his brain, as it sorts through the events and revelations of today.

This day has been a rather confusing, alternating mix of relief and joy and gritting his teeth in frustration.

Relief at the return of the pull, relief at being able to go home. But sadness at having it be so sudden that he couldn't even say properly goodbye, at being ripped away from Magnus without warning, at having to leave Magnus behind in Paris. Skipping forward through time, the realization that it had only been part of the way and then - in exchange - getting to meet yet another Magnus in yet a different time. Magnus being made to forget about Alec for a century, but then having his memories returned in their entirety. 

It had never occurred to Alec that that ritual Magnus came up with might truly _preserve_ his memories in every sense.

From the beginning, Alec had made himself stay aware of the fact that by the time he made it back home, those memories would be several centuries old for Magnus, the details probably having long escaped the warlock. And after Magnus' warning about the timeline itself potentially meddling, at most Alec had hoped for Magnus' memories not being entirely erased.

Just the thought that Magnus might not remember any of it, of the time they spent together, focused entirely on each other, learning about each other's lives and pasts, had been disheartening.

So, this is an incredible relief, even more so than he had thought it would be. And Alec is definitely not complaining. Still, time could have had the decency to leave Magnus with at least a little more of Alec to remember.

All in all, it had taken Magnus almost half an hour to assimilate the new-old memories and by the end of it the warlock had been looking at Alec the same way he had been right before he had been pulled away. Reverence and joy and so much warmth and devotion.

It makes something in Alec's chest constrict, partially in happiness - he will likely never get over the fact that Magnus looks at him like that at all - and partially in fear for Magnus - thinking of all the years the warlock spent alone and _will_ spend alone if recent events are anything to go by, without anything to hold on to.

He desperately wants Magnus to be able to at least remember him through all those years that Alec will be gone, wants the warlock to have the knowledge that he has Alec waiting for him in the future. But apparently no matter what Alec does, no matter what he tries to give Magnus, the warlock will still be made to forget until the next time they meet.

And it makes Alec resent the world a little for all the pain it seems to so enjoy putting his warlock through.

But as with most anything in his life, Alec doesn't get a say in it. Because time threw him into the past on its own terms and is apparently going to drag him back home on its own terms as well.

And apparently there is _nothing_ Alec can do about any of it.

After Magnus had re-assimilated his memories - and then finally had his magic dress him to Alec's disappointment - he had spent several hours explaining the intricacies of time travel magic to him. In almost excruciating detail.

Because apparently, in the century that Alec has been gone, Magnus retained just enough of his memories to become entirely obsessed with time magic and the various models that work around it.

_Magnus is leaning back on the couch, his gaze fixed on Alec with an intensity that he would most likely find disturbing from anyone that isn't Magnus. As it is, he is more than happy to have the warlock's attention focused fully on himself._

_Magnus has been telling him about his various travels all across the world for information on time magic, including visits to secret warlock orders and digging up tomes that have long since been outlawed. Because apparently there is a reason why it is so incredibly hard to find information on time travel._

_It's taboo. It's actually illegal to research or perform time travel._

_Not like that apparently hindered Magnus' search in any way, who is now giving Alec a summary of his general findings._

_"All in all, time travel itself seems to be really as unfeasible as I said before," he is saying. "As in, most time magics cannot be applied in a directed manner at all. But it seems like your travel through time is actually more of a by-product of the banishment spell going awry than anything else and it almost seems like you might be straddling two different time models. Probably due to the strange mixture of magical influences that sent you through time initially. I told you about the different time models that are designed to work with different sort of magics before, right?"_

And that's where the explanation had gotten complicated. Because Magnus had given him a rundown of various time models and Alec had honestly lost track of all the metaphors at some point, what with the timeline, timefabric, timeloops, timepearls, timeplates, timedoors, timesand. The explanations had simply started melting together at some point.

At least some had been rather simple. Like the timeline one.

 _"The simplest time model is the timeline, with time as one straight, uninterrupted line throughout history, flowing ever forward and unalterable once past. In this model, whatever_ will _happen_ has _already happened and thus it practically consists of paradoxes." A pause. "It is also incredibly powerful due to its fragility, because if you change_ anything _in the timeline, everything that happens afterwards is affected. Thankfully, with it being constructed as a single straight line, without any connections backwards or forwards, time travel in this model is pretty much impossible. Supposedly, only the Archangels themselves have access to it, something I find rather reassuring."_

So, that model is thankfully out, because unless an archangel decided to screw with Alec's life, this model is apparently inaccessible.

So, one down.

Then there had been several segmented time models, all of which seemed pretty similar to Alec.

_"Timeplates and timebeads are similar in so far as they divide time into immovable segments, represented by either a plate in an endless stack of plates or by pearls on an endless string of pearls. Timetravel within the constraint of one of those segments is very much doable but traveling outside of them, switching between segments, is simply impossible by definition."_

Alec got lost as to where the difference between these two models was supposed to be - he might not have been listening as closely as he potentially could have after Magnus clarified that neither of them applied to Alec - but the difference had been related to the shapes of round pearls and flat plates somehow. He doesn't remember and honestly doesn't much care either.

Then there had been a few more, like the doorway one which consisted of endless doorways that could lead to literally any point in time of history but this one had never really been used after its invention. Because the unpredictable time jumps also meant an unpredictable amount of power would be drawn from the caster, which rather reliably resulted in the death of whoever tried to employ this particular model.

Then there had been the timeloop one, which still has Alec scowling in irritation.

_Magnus offers Alec one of the mugs in his hands even as he sits back down across from him, continuing his explanation._

_"The timeloop model defines time as countless segments contained within so-called loops, that are interconnected but separate from each other. A loop can contain a day, a year, a single second, but also an event like an entire war spanning decades. Changing something in one such loop might change everything that follows within that same loop but doesn't necessarily change anything outside of it. Hm, the best image for this would probably be something like chain mail, with the loops containing varied amounts of time, somewhat separate but still part of a whole. It makes traveling within one timeloop quite easy but much more difficult to travel outside of it."_

_Alec nods. This model seems to almost make sense._

_He promptly revises that opinion when Magnus continues._

_"Additionally, time travel in this model carries a high risk of getting stuck. If you change a significant event within one loop you risk it being knocked out of alignment. And then you are_ stuck _, forced to repeat that same timeloop over and over again until you set the events on the right path again." Magnus tilts his head. "This is a Faerie time model and a few hundred years back it was apparently all the rage amongst them to get rid of their enemies by getting them stuck in a loop somewhere in time. Reliving the same day or year or even decade over and over can't be much fun. Thankfully, this seems to have fallen out of practice these days, even if only because it has been outlawed."_

Alec scowls up at the ceiling.

So. Let him just say, that if he wakes up at some point only to realize that he has to repeat even a single day of his life just because some Seelie decided to mess with him, Alec will remind everyone why the name Lightwood holds so much weight, not only amongst Shadowhunters but in the Downworld as well. Lightwoods know how to hold grudges and they are _excellent_ at getting revenge.

Although, the model that Magnus seems to think most likely to be the one Alec is stuck in had been the timefabric model.

_At this point Magnus has been explaining complex magical theory for almost two hours and Alec isn't the only one who looks tired. Still, the warlock continues._

_"The timefabric model envisions time as a single, immense, interwoven fabric where everything is connected to anything it might affect in the future but single threads only directly touch on a limited number of others. This is a warlock time model, but I am uncertain whether the construct can also be used by demons or other Downworlders, or maybe even Seraphs. It is the most complex time model I know, but at the same time also the most resilient one."_

_"Why especially resilient?" Alec asks, his head almost spinning with all the new information._

_"Hm, it really works best if you imagine time as an immense cloth and imagine every life, every event, every occurrence as being represented by a thread. For time travel, imagine pulling at a single thread, maybe even pulling it out partway, forming a loop, making a part of that thread that should be in the future touch a part of the fabric that should be in the past."_

_Alec nods. All these metaphors are starting to give him a headache._

_Magnus is watching him worriedly, looking sympathetic. He has asked Alec three times already whether they should continue later, so Alec could get some rest. But Alec refused, his brain circling around possible answered and so so many questions. Although, he is quite happy that the discussion seems to finally be reaching its end._

_After a few moments, Magnus continues. "As a consequence of pulling at that thread, parts of the fabric will wrinkle in various, unpredictable ways. But as soon as you let go, the weight of the fabric itself and the forces pulling at all the various threads, will slowly but surely straighten the fabric out again. Maybe with an additional wrinkle or a slightly shifted thread, but overall unaltered. Thus, time travel in this model generally only has an effect on anything the timetraveler directly altered.”_

_"Huh." How nice, a metaphor that actually makes sense for once._

Alec frowns up at the ceiling, feeling rather annoyed at the universe in its entirety.

He can only hope that his siblings and Magnus and whoever else got involved in the future, will be able to figure something out in regards to just _who_ had the brilliant idea to try and kill Alec in his own bed only to mess up so royally and send him through time instead.

Alec blows out a breath.

At least after having studied time magic for about a century, Magnus had been able to come up with a rather detailed theory of what had happened to pull Alec back towards his time part of the way.

_"Do you have any idea why I ended up here?" Alec asks. "Or even why I was suddenly, without warning pulled towards my time at all? I mean, we expected to at least have to give a push but then the pull simply returned without us doing anything."_

_Magnus stirs his tea, having magicked them yet another cup as he has been doing over the course of their rather lengthy discussion._

_"It is most likely the timeline correcting itself and also the reason why I am rather convinced that you are stuck in the timefabric model. Take that metaphor from earlier of pulling on a thread in that fabric. As the fabric straightens itself out, that single thread will also be slowly returned to its original position." A pause. "The timeline, as in the events that have occurred and will occur as chosen by the powers-that-be or whatever it is that guards over it, does not like to be messed with. You being pulled back towards your time is simply the timeline doing its best to rid itself of any disturbances.”_

_“Rid itself of disturbances how exactly?” Alec asks with slightly narrowed eyes._

_“Hm, that is... complicated. But time itself is not actually an entity as such, so it cannot directly affect anyone or anything. It cannot appear in front of you and send you home or get rid of you entirely. Instead, the timeline will do its best to get you back to where you came from. Which would explain why you suddenly appeared about a century closer to your time in the future."_

The relief of this revelation almost has Alec lightheaded.

Because if that is true - if there really is something far beyond anyone's power working to make sure that Alec gets back to his own time - then it is virtually guaranteed that he _will_ make it back home.

Maybe not right away, maybe not even for quite a while, but in the end he _will_ be back where he belongs.

It's immeasurably comforting to have that assurance.

And if time doesn't manage to get him home with the next jump, if it maybe makes him stop by a few more points in history on his way back... Well, Alec is certainly not going to complain if he gets to meet a few more versions of Magnus along the way.

_Now, if only the timeline could give Alec some sort of advance warning the next time this happens and also let Magnus keep some more of his memories, Alec could actually get on board with all of this._

He sighs out, pressing his face into the pillow that kind of smells like Magnus but not quite, as he finally feels his mind drift towards sleep.

+++

Magnus absently watches the people several meters below, busily darting across one of Seville's most bustling market squares, from his kitchen window.

Alexander is back.

Alexander. His lovely, bashful, gorgeous, whoever-disagrees-with-me-can-go-for-a-walk-then, Shadowhunter lover from the future. Is back.

Alexander is _back_.

Magnus' mind hasn't quite caught up with the situation yet.

He had literally just been in the process of stepping out of the bath when there had been a disturbance of his wards, a tugging at his magic and then there had been another not-quite-foreign presence in his apartment.

And his instincts had been all over the place, not really giving him the sense of a threat but also pissed off at having something tug at his magic and simply slipping past his wards.

So, Magnus had stumbled into his living room, magic at-the-ready, despite something almost like a memory tugging at him, telling him that everything was just fine and not to worry. And as soon as he had seen Alexander, standing there in the same clothes Magnus himself had spelled on him such a long time ago, everything had come rushing back.

A week's worth of memories which had been missing before, only having left behind some barely distinguishable fragments.

Of course, Magnus had still remembered meeting Alexander before, had been able to vaguely recall that they had some sort of personal bond, had even remembered that they had researched time magic together. But that was pretty much it. Maybe a vague image here or there, but nothing cohesive.

And definitely nothing that so much as hinted at the depth of feelings, this utter warmth and understanding between them.

Only some facts, those that he had regularly thought of, regularly been reminded of - Alexander's name and the vaguest details of his circumstances - had remained with him. And even those had drifted further and further away from his recollection, time passing and time meddling, distorting his memories a little more every day.

And everything else had been lost entirely.

None of the tiny moments that made it so absolutely obvious to Magnus just why his future self will love this man with such devotion.

None of Alexander's quirks, like never checking the temperature of any drink Magnus hands him before taking a sip - forcing Magnus to always spell the Shadowhunter's drink to the perfect drinking temperature if he does not want Alexander to regularly burn his mouth. Or like Alexander always - seemingly automatically - reaching out to hold Magnus' hand, to link their fingers no matter where they are. Or his ability to fall asleep on any even vaguely flat surface as long as Magnus is close by.

None of the memories of eating traditional Nepalese food with view of the Himalaya mountain ridge, the memories of watching Madrid's plaza mayor empty as the sun set, the memories of Alexander sleeping on his chaise by the window, looking breathtakingly gorgeous backlit by the sunset over Paris.

Something in Magnus' chest constricts.

He sure could have used some of those memories over the past decades, something to shore up his defenses, something to remind him that it would be _worth_ it to hold on.

Especially, in those few years right after Amelia's death. Magnus could definitely have used something to prop himself up with.

He sighs at the reminder of yet another dear friend who has passed away, leaving him behind in this world. He feels old.

Sometimes Magnus himself forgets that he is already well past his fifth century, which is already much longer than most warlocks ever make it, much less while still finding any joy in life.

Then he frowns at the maudlin thoughts crowding his brain. He shakes himself.

All of that was several decades back and he long since got over the depression that had befallen him then. It might have taken him a few years but he had found himself again. He even managed to build something here in Seville that brings him joy again. True joy.

And now, he even has someone to show it to.

Magnus feels a slow, joyful smile spread over his face. Suddenly he can't wait to show the orphanage to Alexander.

The children are going to love the grumpy Shadowhunter. Just as much as the Shadowhunter is going to love the little monsters that seem to take up most of Magnus' time these days.

 

* * *

 

Alec looks around himself, his surprise probably rather apparent on his face.

There are children everywhere.

It's already his second day in Seville - having spent most of yesterday in complex magical discussions - and Magnus had practically dragged him out the door wanting to show him 'The Haven' as soon as they had finished their breakfast.

And at Magnus' obvious enthusiasm, Alec had been entirely helpless to simply follow along, despite not getting an actual explanation just what to expect at this Haven.

Which turned out to be a church in the center of Seville. A church that Magnus visits at least every few days to check in on the warlock children who live here.

Because apparently, Alec's already-pretty-damn-perfect boyfriend had been using the past few decades to build an orphanage for warlocks, a safe haven for all those children who are abandoned by their family once their parents realize what their colorful warlock marks signify.

And now, from where Alec is standing in the doorway of what appears to be some sort of common room, he can see something like twenty children currently scrambling across all surfaces in their mad dash to get closer to the warlock at Alec's side.

Who immediately drops into a crouch to greet them, as soon as the first one reaches him.

And Alec is glad that he at least has some experience to draw from with his own siblings or he would be entirely lost in the mess of babbled stories, one child hopping on one foot the entire time, another waving around a stick in what might supposed to be a fight move, while two more appear to be performing a possibly - maybe? - choreographed dance.

It's a mess. But within moments, the cluster of one adult warlock and twenty-odd children has migrated over to a seating area off to the side, piling onto the couches and numerous cushions there.

Magnus - sitting on one of the couches - is positively covered in children with quite the colorful array of extra features. Because, oh yeah, they all have their warlock marks proudly on display.

There is everything, from pink skin to little green horns, from butterfly wings to tentacle hair, from cow feet to an extra pair of hands.

And they are all swarming around Magnus, who still somehow manages to keep the chaos under control and seemingly even has just enough attention to give every single one of the children to keep all of them happy.

The warlock is currently taking the time to talk to a little girl with cat ears on the top of her head, leaning in to listen to her whisper something in his ear, nodding importantly and then whispering something in return.

Alec feels something in his chest expand - warmth flowing through him like sunshine in his veins - when the little girl promptly starts giggling as Magnus smiles at her warmly.

Then another girl is almost shyly tugging on the warlock's sleeve to show off a new color in her wings, which Magnus promptly oohs and aahs over appropriately. And Alec knows he must be wearing a rather lovesick smile at this point even as he continues to watch.

Suddenly, there is a tug at Alec's jacket.

He glances down, finding a little boy - probably not much older than three or four years old - standing close to his right leg, looking up at him with big eyes. The child is clutching a greying - formerly probably blue - clearly well-loved baby blanket with a flower sewn onto it in one hand and the other is still gripping the edge of Alec's jacket. There are no obvious warlock mark on him, but Alec knows from experience that that doesn't really say much.

Before Alec even has a chance to crouch down to the boy's level, the child is already holding up his arms, in the universal sign of children wanting to be picked up.

And Alec has always been a sucker for the innocence of children, finding himself bending down to pick the boy up before even making a conscious decision to do so. He settles the boy on his hip - a little hand tangled in the fabric of his t-shirt on his shoulder - and the child promptly goes back to watching him intently, big eyes fixed firmly on his face.

Not a single word is spoken.

Alec just lets the boy take his time.

It takes several more moments, before the child suddenly moves to thrust the blanket he is still holding in front of Alec's face. 

No words. Just a blanket and wide, expectant eyes watching him.

And Alec can't help but smile at the boy so clearly showing off his treasure to him.

+++

Magnus watches from the couch as his once-more-returned Shadowhunter bonds with one of the most introverted children they currently have at the Haven.

They don't even know the boy's name, because the child has yet to speak a single word to either Magnus or any of the carers here. Figures that the child would immediately seek out Alexander as the only calm place in the tumult that is a large group of children.

And when Alexander bounces the boy on his hip a little as he finally starts making his way over towards Magnus and the rest of the children, it gains the Shadowhunter a small but delighted smile from the boy still clasping a hand in his shirt.

Magnus smiles helplessly, watching as the Shadowhunter murmurs something to the boy, promptly getting yet another smile, which Alexander immediately returns with a just as small but just as honest smile of his own.

And Magnus feels his chest quite literally warm at the sight.

 _Goodness me, how am I supposed to keep my heart protected against something like_ that _?_

+++

It takes Alec all of three hours of sitting next to Magnus on that couch - listening to the children babble stories at them, admiring particularly colorful leaves and oddly shaped rocks the children show them, having two of them crawl into Alec's lap to join the child already there at a particularly gripping part of the story Magnus is telling them - to start absolutely adoring all of them.

And to fall just that little bit more for Magnus.

Alec pauses at that thought. But a second later he just shrugs internally - unbothered - and goes back to watching Magnus delight the children with yet another burst of colorful magic.

It's not like he ever had a chance _not_ to completely fall for the warlock at some point anyway. This is just going to speed things along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update this time! I've been having some trouble with switching between the headspace of these two and the Magnus and Alec from my other Malec stories... Hope they turned out in character for this story, though :)
> 
> And I tried not to go overboard with the magical theory (not sure I succeeded on that, though XD) but I would love to know whether the explanation of time travel at least generally makes sense :)
> 
> But to make up for all the magical theory, I added some entirely unnecessary fluff of Malec surrounded by children and adoring each other for it. For no other reason, than that I just couldn't help myself :D
> 
> And thanks so so much for all your lovely comments and kudos! You guys are just wonderful (*^^*)


	12. Trickle

On his third day in Seville, Magnus takes Alec around the city.

And Alec has to admit, that Seville an incredibly beautiful place, much calmer than Paris had been. People seem to have all the time in the world to get wherever it is they are going.

It takes him about half a day to adjust to the leisurely pace. And then he starts really enjoying it.

Thankfully, there isn't any awkwardness between them since Alec's forward time skip, probably due to the fact that it feels to both of them like Paris literally _just_ happened.

And with Magnus' assertion that there really isn't anything they could or even _should_ do to interfere with the timeline's best efforts to get Alec back home - that it might actually have disastrous consequences if they _did_ try to meddle - for the very first time in his life, Alec suddenly has _time_. There is nothing he is supposed to be doing, nothing to plan, to organize, to anticipate.

For the first time, Alec gets to just _be_.

And after a bit of time to adjust to not actually having anything to do, he starts to absolutely adore just being able to spend time with Magnus, leisurely wandering through Seville, visiting the Haven, taking trips to the surrounding cities and even visiting the Downworld when Magnus has business there.

Really, just spending time with Magnus.

Alec already knows, he is going to miss this in the future.

 

* * *

 

They spend most of the time Alexander is in Seville surrounded by children. The kids from the Haven love having yet another adult around to entertain them.

Several of them - always led by the little shy warlock boy whose name they still do not know -have clearly taken a liking to Alexander, immediately flocking to the Shadowhunter whenever they step through the door to the Haven.

And even now they are sitting on one of the benches outside in the church courtyard, some of the children around them playing catch, some picking flowers, some studying magic under Magnus' tutelage.

Magnus is currently splitting his attention between teaching some of the younger teens a bit of simple magic, explaining a rather difficult aspect of warding theory to the only two sixteen year olds they currently have at the Haven and giving tips on how to better make flower necklaces to the group of preteens at his feet. All the while helping little Lea - who is perched on his lap, humming happily - putting her hair into a fancy braid around the ridge of horns running along the middle of her scalp.

Thank magic for his ability to multitask.

And Alexander is sitting next to him, one arm stretched along the back of the bench, radiating warmth where Magnus is leaning against it.

Alexander is wearing a small smile, looking entirely relaxed as he watches Magnus teach the kids magic, while also listening to William and Jacob - eight year old warlock twins with matching luminous pupil-less pink eyes - who are sitting cross-legged at his feet and telling him about their last - though thankfully only imagined - dragon-slaying adventure.

The Shadowhunter is like a silent focal point in the chaos, his presence seemingly filling the very air around them, calm, composed, self-assured. And endlessly attractive.

An impression which isn't at all hindered by the children currently using the Shadowhunter either as a perch or as a pillow.

Alexander is using his free hand - the one not around Magnus - to keep the shy warlock boy who has once more claimed his lap from tilting off, every time the child leans forward, attentively widened eyes fixed on the children in front of them practicing Magnus' spell for making a simple nightlight. And little Anna is slumped against Alexander's other side, fast asleep, her beautiful butterfly wings tucked safely behind her.

It's a frankly adorable picture, one that Magnus can barely keep his eyes off of. He doesn't even try to.

At this point the Shadowhunters lips quirk in a slight grin every time he catches Magnus glancing over at him and he easily returns the smile, even as something in his chest aches.

Because despite his best efforts Magnus can quite literally _feel_ himself falling more and more for the kind, more-often-than-not-scowling but oh-so-gentle man that is Alexander.

And, _magic_ , he only met Alexander less than two weeks ago. How can Magnus already feel _so much_ for him, feel so close to him, feel like he could easily fall for him, would readily _devote_ himself to this man?

Every time these thoughts of how easy it would be to just let himself fall for this Shadowhunter - so, so easy, so simple, like breathing - Magnus does his best to push it down again, harshly, desperately, futilely.

He has to keep reminding himself that Alexander will not be here for long, will soon be dragged away again towards his own time, and then Magnus will be alone and once more be made to forget about him for however long he might be gone the next time.

A thought which is more than a little daunting, almost terrifying.

Because no matter what they decide to make of their relationship in these few days they get to spend together at random points in time throughout Magnus' life, whenever the Shadowhunter is gone there will be nothing - no memories, no recollection, no nothing - to keep Magnus from also falling in love with someone else, someone who _isn't_ Alexander.

And Magnus doesn't even want to _imagine_ the heartbreak for everyone involved if Alexander were to ever reappear in a time where Magnus might already be devoted to someone else, even more so if they were to start an actual relationship now. _Magic, no_.

So, Magnus cannot let himself go there, cannot let himself for the Shadowhunter now, cannot let their relationship develop the way he knows Alexander is wishing for. Not now. Not yet.

Glancing over at the Shadowhunter covered in warlock children once more, Magnus is met with an open expression, a small, warm smile and slightly worried eyes. Clearly, Alexander can tell that there is something weighing on Magnus' mind, but currently unable to ask due to the mass of children surrounding them.

Something warm expands in Magnus' chest, at the same time as something seems to constrict around it.

 _Not yet. Just not yet. Just another two centuries to hold out,_ Magnus thinks decisively. He can handle that.

Then, a small hand tugs on his sleeve.

Magnus immediately focuses on little Maria, who is standing in front of him, looking up at him with big eyes and clearly hiding something behind her back in her other hand.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Magnus asks warmly, happy to push his rather maudlin thoughts aside.

She watches him for a moment. Magnus doesn't know whether she can tell that he has something on his mind - children are empathic like that - or whether she is simply hesitating because of her shyness.

He just smiles at her, waiting her out.

Finally, a bright grin starts overtaking her little face and then she thrusts her hand out from behind her back, holding something made of little daisy flowers out to him.

"Oh? What do you have there?" Magnus immediately widens his eyes for effect. "Those are very pretty flowers."

Her grin widens, before she proceeds to proudly proclaim, "Bracelet!" 

Magnus nods, affecting a suitably impressed look. "You made that? It is very pretty, sweetheart."

The flowers are a little squished, honestly, most of them having barely any petals left. But that doesn't make it any less pretty in Magnus eyes.

Maria promptly turns shy again. And it takes her a few moments before she mumbles, "For you."

And Magnus quite literally feels his heart warm. "Oh, thank you, sweetheart. That is very nice of you. Is it really for me?"

She nods, big eyes fixed on his face.

"Can I wear it?"

Now, a rather enthusiastic nod.

"Should I put it on or would you like to help me?"

She immediately holds out the hand holding the flower bracelet, but makes no move to actually let it go. So, Magnus proceeds to gently coax her through putting the bracelet on his arm - surreptitiously using his magic to make sure the bracelet expands to fit over his hand without tearing - and then proceeds to admire the beautiful bracelet he is now wearing, proclaiming it to be his favorite piece of jewelry.

Maria is positively beaming.

Which of course, leads to the other children promptly wanting to join in on the fun.

By the end of the day, Magnus is wearing two flower necklaces and seven flower bracelets around his wrists and ankles. And when the children grow bored of decorating Magnus' already adorned extremities, they simply move on to Alexander. Who clearly has no problem playing along.

Which leads to Magnus' absolute highlight of the day, namely the sight of Alexander smiling at Magnus with a crown of white daisies in his dark hair, while holding mostly still aside from making sure that none of the children fall off the bench as they climb over him like some sort of gym equipment, trying to add more and more flowers to his increasingly messy hair.

The image is perfect. And it is everything that Magnus has ever wanted.

And Magnus just smiles helplessly, breathes through the ache in his chest, thinking that he would give all of his worldly possessions to be able to keep just this _one_ memory of Alexander, to have it untouched by time even after the Shadowhunter is dragged away again.

Just this _one_.

Although, he would also like to add the memory of Alexander's expression once they get home and the Shadowhunter realizes that one of the kids must have accidentally spelled the flowers in his hair to be non-removable. It is absolutely priceless.

Magnus of course promptly claims that he cannot fix the children's magic - something Alexander clearly doesn't believe in the least - resulting in an adorably scowling Shadowhunter at Magnus' dinner table, wearing numerous flowers in his fluffy, dark hair, grumbling at him but also unable to hide the smile tugging at his lips.

And for a few moments Magnus just watches Alexander, openly watches, as Alexander looks back at him.

Then, Magnus breathes in deeply - shakes off the somewhat bitter thoughts of today - and breathes out again.

Because even if time will take these memories from him for a while, Alexander is still _here_. And Magnus will cherish getting to experience this simple sort of happiness right now.

Even if only for a moment.

 

* * *

 

Alec lies in bed unable to sleep, to so much as close his eyes as he watches Magnus sleep next to him.

He thinks his sleeplessness is mostly due to the fact that Magnus is currently sleeping on the other side of the bed, as in with quite a bit of space between them. That's definitely not something Alec is used to. He is used to having Magnus pressed against his side, or using Alec's arm as a pillow, or resting his head on Alec's chest or even happily sleeping on his stomach with Alec spread out on top of him.

Of course, it also makes sense that they wouldn't be as intimate now as they are in the future - sometimes Alec forgets that this Magnus has effectively known him for less than two weeks - but the distance still bothers him sometimes.

Although, ever since he got to Seville, they _have_ suddenly been getting closer again - more easily stepping into each other's personal space, casual touches here and there, more often than not holding hands as they walk - which is definitely different from how Magnus reacted to him in Paris.

It's nothing compared to how they are in the future - their casual intimacy then sometimes feeling almost like they can't _not_ touch each other - but even in the here and now, they _have_ been getting closer. Alec can deal with that.

And then there is also the other thing.

Alec has been in Seville for five days already and it didn't even take him two of those days to figure out that something about this Magnus is _different_. Different from the Magnus in Paris and _definitely_ different from his Magnus in the future.

It's actually impossible to miss.

Because the Magnus in this time is so so open, shines so bright in his joy and vibrancy and happiness for life, it is almost blinding.

The children flock to it like bees to honey and people on the street can barely rip their eyes away from the warlock despite his many glamors. And when they briefly stopped by a Downworld party today - a vampire acquaintance of Magnus' celebrating his four hundredth turning day - Alec found himself glaring what felt like half the Downworld into submission. Well, he had to find some way to ward off the many many Downworlders approaching Magnus with a coy, expectant, flirty, suggestive smile, clearly just as drawn to him as everyone else. Alec's glare might have reached entirely new levels of baleful intensity.

And once he saw Alec's expression, Magnus had just laughed, reaching for his hand to link their fingers. Alec had curled his fingers tight around Magnus' and hadn't let go once throughout the entire evening, well aware that everyone's attention was fixed on the warlock at his side.

The warlock who celebrates life in a way Alec has never seen before, loves life with an intensity that almost makes Alec feel ashamed with how little he appreciates his own life most days. Who shines so bright with his love for life and intense joy and openness for everyone and everything. Whose very presence seems to warm the entire room, making it entirely impossible to truly look away.

Magnus is like the sun.

And for some reason he only has eyes for Alec.

And Alec almost wants to laugh derisively at his past future-self for more than once thinking that there couldn't _possibly_ be a single person on earth who loves life more than Magnus does. Because - while apparently true - it was also under the entirely misguided assumption that Magnus _himself_ couldn't possibly enjoy his life more.

A foolish assumption if ever there was one.

And at some point in the future, Magnus will lose this brightness, something will happen that will be too much for him to keep holding on to this joy.

Lying next to the warlock - who even now still somehow seems to almost give off a sort of glow, a brightness, like his vibrancy hasn't left him even in sleep - Alec can't help but resent this world a little, this world which will just continue to take and take and take everything from Magnus, sometimes offered freely but more often than not despite the warlock trying so very desperately to hold on to it.

Alec clenches his teeth and swears to himself then and there that he will do everything in his _power_ to return this love of life to the warlock in the future, even if only for a few moments in time, even if only in the rarest instances. Because he refuses to let Magnus just entirely lose this.

And if Alec has to be the one to put himself between Magnus and the world to make that happen, then, _Raziel help him_ , so be it.

 

* * *

 

On his sixth day in Seville, Alec gets kidnapped by Shadowhunters. And Magnus almost lays waste to the entire city in his fury.

Well, he says 'kidnapped', but it's more like there being a group of Shadowhunters who want to abduct someone from the Haven in order to get leverage on Magnus.

So, when he is confronted by the group - about to pick up the ball that rolled outside of the wards during one of the kids' games - Alec decides to just go along with it. Because there is a good to fair chance that if these Shadowhunters don't succeed in kidnapping someone _now_ , they are just going to try again.

And next time it might not be Alec they run into first but actually one of the kids from the Haven.

Which is entirely unacceptable.

So, Alec lets himself be 'kidnapped' to give Magnus the chance to 'rescue' him and teach these imbeciles a _lasting lessons_ about the Haven being off limits in the process.

And the reason as to why this group of eleven, rather young and painfully incompetent - seriously, who _trained_ this lot? - Shadowhunters decided to tangle with the Downworld? Apparently, they got their hands on some Faerie artifact and now need the help of a powerful warlock to break through the rather ancient wards around it.

And instead of asking a warlock for their services and paying their fee, they decided to go for extortion instead. Then they actually send a missive to Magnus telling him where to find them - ostensibly so he can come and break the wards on that artifact - but clearly never even so much as considering that Magnus might not actually just go along with their plan.

Everything about this situation is so incredibly idiotic that it preempts Alec from even trying to reason with this group, because clearly there is no common sense to work with here and thus no sense in explaining why you don't go around angering powerful warlocks for no real reason.

Thus, Alec is currently a hostage. Which translates to him being endlessly bored and more than a little annoyed.

Alec honestly doesn't even feel threatened, because the Shadowhunters who captured him just cuffed him - although at least that part is done right - and then seem to have entirely dismissed him.

They clearly have no survival instincts whatsoever to dismiss him so entirely.

He is a Lightwood, for angel's sake. If he wanted to, he could take out the five Shadowhunters currently 'guarding' him without even breaking a sweat. He wouldn't even need his kukri blades for that. The kukri blades which Magnus gave him in Paris and that these guys took from him. Which might actually be what pisses Alec off the most about this entire situation.

And with his runes hidden by Magnus' permanent glamor over his skin and the barely-there magic swirling around him, the Shadowhunters who 'captured' him seem to think he is simply a particularly weak warlock.

By the time the building literally starts shaking from Magnus' magic beating down their wards, they still haven't figured out that Alec is from a different time _or_ that he is a actually Shadowhunter.

This entire situation is simply ridiculous.

Then, Alec can feel the angry buzzing of Seelie magic join in with Magnus' in the assault on the wards. So clearly, instead of listening to the Shadowhunters' demands, Magnus went to alert the Faeries about where their artifact might have ended up and proceeded to join forces with them.

The wards crumble and soon after, Magnus comes striding through the door, not looking winded in the least despite just having torn apart the wards of what appears to be a rather ancient building. Only the look in his eyes and the threatening aura of his swirling magic around him are giving his anger away.

One of the Shadowhunters opens his mouth, clearly about to say something.

Magnus waves his hand and his magic rushes forward, brushing Alec's wannabe-kidnappers aside - Shadowhunters being thrown around like bowling pins -, pressing them against the wall, gathering their weapons at Magnus' feet and making Alec's restraints fall away. All with just a single wave of Magnus' hand.

There is silence.

And Alec swallows down the unexpected flash of heat pulsing through him.

So.

Turns out Alec apparently finds power attractive. Like really attractive.

It only occurs to him in that moment that despite all the various conflicts and challenges that they have already faced together in the future, Alec has never actually seen Magnus _fight_.

Not that you can actually call this a fight. But Magnus' uncompromisingly, unapologetically dominating an entire group of opponents, watching him wield his power so freely is apparently endlessly attractive to Alec.

He tries to cover his rather unexpected reaction by calmly getting up and flexing his hands as he looks around. Then he focuses on the warlock who is watching him, clearly trying to figure out whether Alec was harmed in any way.

Instead of answering the unasked question, Alec says, "I don't think I have ever been this embarrassed."

And he is not at all talking about his kidnapping itself, seeing as that was an actual choice. No, he is embarrassed by the fact that there is a very realistic chance that one of his own ancestors might be amongst the Shadowhunters who so epically failed today.

But his comment at least has a teasing grin starts tugging at the corner of Magnus' mouth.

Then Alec says calmly, entirely unbothered by what he is about to unleash on these imbeciles, "They took my blades."

The smile promptly drops off Magnus' face again as he turns around to focus on the Shadowhunters still pressed against the walls by his magic.

The warlock takes a step forward. Someone gives a squeak.

And Alec is quite happy to watch Magnus teach these idiots a lesson, just moving to the side a little to get a better view of his boyfriend swatting around incompetent Shadowhunters.

Flies and a fly swatter come to mind.

 _Yep, definitely attracted to power_ , Alec thinks, licking his lips as he watches the sinuous, twirling movements of Magnus' hands.

Well, you learn something new every day.

In the end they leave a crumbling building, some celebrating Faeries and a number of shaking Shadowhunters behind.

+++

Alec can't help but continue glancing over at the warlock on their way back to Magnus' apartment.

The heat in his veins from watching Magnus teach the wannabe kidnappers the lesson of just why it is a stupid idea to tangle with someone so much more powerful than you still hasn't dissipated.

There is nothing he wants more than to reach out and pull Magnus close, kiss him, lose himself in it.

He has been in the past for almost two weeks now, has been constantly in the presence of his absurdly gorgeous warlock boyfriend but only shared that brief, sweet, heartrendingly sad goodbye kiss when it seemed like Alec was about to be pulled back to his own time.

And Alec really misses it. Misses Magnus touching him, lingering in his personal space, pressing a kiss to his cheek, running a hand through his hair, leaning against his side as they walk. Not to even mention how much he misses making out with Magnus. And, angel, the sex. Yeah, Alec definitely misses the sex.

And now, Magnus is right there. Not quite looking like himself, like the warlock Alec met in the future but still Magnus and almost glowing with power after the events of today.

So, when they finally get to the apartment, Alec just can't help himself any longer.

As soon as the door closes behind Magnus, Alec reaches out to grasp at the lapel of the warlock's jacket, steps in close and finally, _finally_ pulls him into a kiss.

There is barely a second delay before Magnus is reacting, immediately pressing into him, a hand coming up to settle itself in the nape of his neck, pulling him closer.

And Alec loses himself in it, in the kiss, in the feeling of Magnus pressed against him, in finally having the warlock so close to him again. A hand tangles in his hair, the other on his waist, pulling him closer.

A nip on his lower lip has Alec groaning and he immediately licks his way into Magnus' mouth, meeting the warlock's always so playful tongue.

The kiss is so full of heat, Alec feels like the air around them should be shimmering with it.

He has no idea how long it goes on for, how long they kiss in the entrance way, Magnus pressed into the wall by Alec's body, head tilted upwards as Alec has to lean down slightly, the arm around Magnus' waist not loosening at any point, his other hand curling around the warlock's neck.

They kiss. And Alec feels like something is falling into place. _Finally_.

Neither of them makes any move to take the kiss further, both of them apparently entirely content right where they are, with taking this step but not quite wanting to push it further yet.

And when they finally pull apart, they linger, their foreheads touching, eyes closed, breathing each other's air.

It's everything Alec has been missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This chapter is a little strange. Some fluff, some angst, a bit of BAMF and no progress whatsoever XD Would still love to know what you think :)
> 
> This was actually supposed to include the rest of Alec's time in Seville, but the word count was getting a little ridiculous, so I decided to split it in half. At least the next chapter should be up relatively soon, because I have most of it written already :)
> 
> And thanks so much for all your comments and kudos (*^^*) You guys are wonderful!


	13. Stream

They don't take the kiss any further, absolutely happy to just share this sort of intimacy for now.

When they finally manage to draw away from each other, they settle on the sofa, Alec reclining against the armrest and Magnus lying against his side, partially on top of him. It's a much more intimate position than they have been in ever since Alec's arrival in Paris.

Alec feels something in himself relaxing in a way it hasn't ever since that first tumble through time, feeling almost physically relieved at the return of this closeness between them that he is used to.

And, sure, he had been quite keenly aware of the lack of intimacy between them compared to how they are in the future, but Alec hadn't quite realized just how much he apparently has also come to rely on the assurance of it, of having Magnus in his personal space, always touching in some way, always seeking out each other's presence.

So, Alec is happy to be right where he is, dozing slightly and in no way intending to move anytime soon. Or letting his warlock go anywhere.

Magnus has magic. He can take care of everything from here. No need to move at all.

But his little comfortable bubble is burst, when Magnus speaks up from where he is settled against his side.

"Alexander?" There is something cautious in his voice, something careful and almost a little anxious.

Alec immediately comes alert, as he feels the peaceful air around them dissipate, something in him readying itself for some sort of blow.

"Yeah?" he asks, barely managing to keep his voice neutral.

There is a pause. Then Magnus breathes in and moves to lean up slightly, so he is able to look at Alec. And that - Magnus explicitly seeking eye contact for whatever he is going to say - more than anything tells Alec that he isn't going to like whatever comes next.

"About our... relationship," Magnus says, then pauses.

"Yeah?" Alec asks once more, carefully.

"I- I can't give you more than this," Magnus says, quiet but firm, something sad but determined in his eyes.

For a moment, Alec just looks at him, almost confused what Magnus could possibly be talking about.

And when he realizes just what Magnus means, Alec abruptly feels sucker punched.

_Magnus doesn't want me, doesn't want to be with me._

His chest tightens.

Ever since meeting the warlock in the future, Magnus wanting Alec had never even been a question. The warlock had made his interest in him absolutely clear from the very start, as much as Alec had struggled with it in the beginning.

But Alec hadn't realized it until now that it has become something of a fact of life to him.

_Water is wet. Shadowhunters kill demons. Magnus wants Alec._

So much so, that even after his stumble through time, after ending up in a different century and on a different continent, it had never so much as _occurred_ to him to even ask whether Magnus actually wants him here. Which he apparently doesn't. 

Alec feels like something is constricting his chest, as he tries to focus his mind enough to actually say anything, to convince Magnus otherwise.

Because no matter what others say, no matter what happens around them, they are _good_ together. They _are_.

But then the warlock is pressing closer into his side, the hand on Alec's chest twisting into the fabric of his shirt.

"It is not that I don't want to, magic, do I ever," Magnus says, something urgent in his voice, in his eyes. "But I _can't_."

Alec makes himself focus, tears his mind away from any of the rather panicked thoughts. Because apparently, there is more to this.

"Alexander, I- when I fall, for someone I mean, I fall fast and I fall hard. And _magic_ , it would be so easy to let myself fall for you." Magnus' laughs, sounding almost a little incredulous. And Alec feels something in his chest loosen at that reassurance, as he silently continues to watch Magnus.

Who continues after a brief pause. "But falling for you, starting a relationship with you... it would mean devotion and loyalty. _Unquestionable_ devotion and loyalty."

Okay? So far, Alec really can't see any problem whatsoever with what he is hearing and he is almost a little confused why any of this would mean that they _can't_ be together. Shouldn't it be the exact opposite?

Magnus' next words feel like a punch to the stomach. "But, Alexander, at some point, possibly some point soon, possibly in just a few _days_ , you will be pulled away again." He sounds resigned and sad and a little helpless. Alec doesn't like hearing Magnus sound like this, doesn't like it at all.

"And once you are gone, time will dull my memories again. At some point I might even be made to _entirely_ forget about you. And then there will be nothing keeping me from starting something with someone else, possibly even falling in love with them. Simply because I won't _know_ , because I won't _remember_ you. But then, at some point, you'll come back. And I'll remember again." A breath out. "And it will feel like betrayal."

A breath rushes out of Alec. And just for a moment, Magnus curls his hand even tighter into Alec's shirt, before finally relaxing, smoothing out the fabric and then once more just lying flat on his chest as the warlock's eyes focus on him fully.

"Alexander, I cannot deal with that. I cannot deal with that sort of betrayal, knowingly committed or not. I simply cannot do that to myself or to you. So, I cannot give you more than this. _Please_ understand."

The last part is said almost pleadingly.

And all Alec wants to do is to take Magnus and his soft soft heart, bundle it up and protect it from the world.

Because suddenly he _does_ understand.

Ever since his almost-wedding, everyone - with Izzy as the sole exception - has been warning him about the dastardly warlock and his dastardly ways and how Magnus is going to break Alec's heart.

It couldn't be further from the truth. If anything, the warning should be the other way around.

Not that Alec is ever going to cheat on Magnus, but he knows himself, is well aware that he has a tendency to put his perceived and assigned responsibilities above everything else, no matter what that might mean for his or for Magnus' heart.

But Magnus. Well, Magnus has made it clear from the very start that he is more than willing to put Alec above literally everything else. Putting all that he is on the line for them. Magnus definitely does not do devotion half-way.

And as much as Alec hates the thought of Magnus with someone else - absolutely _abhors_ even the idea - now that it has been said out loud, Alec _does_ understand why this troubles Magnus. Knows that it would tear his Magnus in the future absolutely _apart_ to - even if unknowingly - have cheated on Alec.

So, as much as he doesn't like it, he _does_ get it.

And when he says as much to Magnus, pulling the warlock to once more lie fully down against his side, the relieved sigh against his collarbone just makes Alec tighten his arms around the warlock on his chest even further.

There really isn't much that Alec _wouldn't_ do to keep Magnus' heart a little more protected.

 

* * *

 

After that particular conversation, things between them somehow only get better.

Because now that they are on the same page, Magnus doesn't have to constantly watch what he is doing, how he lets himself react to Alexander lest he give the wrong signals. Now, he can finally let himself indulge in some casual intimacy, just simple things like standing close, holding hands, cuddling on the couch and ever so rarely even exchanging a kiss, but never anything that might lead anywhere. Because with every additional day spent in Alexander's presence, it had definitely been getting harder and harder to keep himself at such a distance.

But this - these simple touches, just being close - is something Magnus honestly adores. It's easy and comfortable and reassuring.

And Magnus is going to desperately miss it once Alexander is pulled away from him again.

It's a thought that haunts him. Continuously. Knowing that he might only get to have a few days of this sort of simple happiness.

But.

If this is all he gets, then Magnus is going to make the most of it. Because if immortality has taught him one thing then it's that there is simply no use in wasting your time with what-ifs and might-happens. You have to live as much as you can right now and worry about the future once you get there.

So, Magnus explicitly doesn't think about just how little time they might have together and instead continues to spend his every waking moment with this beautiful man. This man whose very existence the universe has apparently seen fit to anchor to Magnus' own, entirely irrespective of time or space.

In the coming days, they spend their time visiting the Haven - and Alexander is right there with him, being nothing but entirely gentle with these children, their little faces lighting up as soon as the two of them walk through the door - and taking walks around the city - and Alexander spends just as much time admiring the scenery as he does watching Magnus himself, always holding fast to Magnus' hand - and talking - sometimes on the balcony, sitting close, sometimes on the couch, wrapped around each other.

All of it fills Magnus with that warm sort of glow that he rarely, if ever got to feel in his life at all.

And for now, Magnus doesn't have to be alone, doesn't have to go back to an empty apartment. For now, he actually has someone to share this with, to share himself and his life with.

And that is everything.

 

* * *

 

It's the late afternoon turning into evening of Alec's seventh day in Seville.

And after a few hours of entertaining the children at the Haven and then wandering through the city for a bit, they are now relaxing on the small balcony attached to the apartment's living room. Despite it being the beginning of October, the Spanish sun is still warm, the breeze light.

Magnus is sprawled in the chair beside him, limbs loose, shirt unbuttoned halfway down his chest and his face directed towards the sun with his eyes closed, clearly intent on soaking up as much sun as he can.

He looks like a cat sunning itself, all lazy satisfaction. And Alec absently licks his lips at the sight of Magnus all stretched out in the sun with so much skin on display.

_By the angel, Magnus is hot._

He is entirely unable to tear his eyes away.

Sometimes Alec honestly still wonders how he ever managed to so thoroughly catch the warlock's attention in the future considering that Magnus could have literally anyone he wanted. Well, whatever the reason, Alec is most certainly ever so glad he did. He feels a small, possibly rather smug grin tug at the corner of his mouth.

But there is one thing that has been niggling at Alec, a question that has been burning on his tongue ever since this whole time travel started and which has only increased since then.

And right now - both of them relaxing and all the time in the world on their hands - feels like a good time to ask. Well, he isn't quite sure how best to ask this, but then shrugs internally and decides to just go ahead.

"Magnus?"

"Hm?" A lazy hum is his only reply.

"How old are you?"

The question has Magnus slightly opening his eyes, blinking against the sun.

"I never told you my age?" Magnus asks after a few moments, sounding honestly surprised.

"Well, I never really asked." Alec shrugs, feeling a little awkward.

Is it weird that he has never really cared about just exactly how old Magnus is? It just always seemed like a weirdly personal question to ask and from Alec's standpoint it doesn't really make a difference anyway. Because whether Magnus is a hundred or a thousand years old, he has still lived for an unimaginably long time compared to Alec's twenty-three years of life and that's never going to change.

"Huh." Magnus turns a little in his chair, focusing on Alec.

So, Alec elaborates a little, "In the future, it's apparently general knowledge that you are less than four hundred years old. But then you are also always referencing people and events that go back much further than that. And you being four hundred in the future, would also mean that when we met in Paris you would have only been less than fifty years old and there is just now way that is true simply based on the power I could feel coming off of you then."

There. That's the reason why this question has been niggling at Alec. Because the Magnus he met in Paris had not felt less powerful than his Magnus in the future at all. No. He had in fact felt _more_ powerful. Which makes absolutely no sense whatsoever. Warlock magic is supposed to grow stronger with age, not weaker. And even setting that dichotomy aside, there is absolutely no way a warlock of less than fifty years could possibly hold that much power.

"Hm." Magnus now actually looks amused. "How nice to hear that that particular scheme of mine seems to be working well in the future."

"Scheme?" Alec raises his eyebrows. But _of_ _course_ , even something as simple as his age would involve some sort of devious plan when Magnus is involved. Because when does anything that Magnus comes up with ever _not_ have several layers to it?

The warlock just smiles at him, eyes twinkling mischievously. "Yes, a scheme. I decided a long time ago that I did not want anyone knowing just how old I am. And accordingly, I started doing exactly what you just described, namely telling everyone I meet a different story about my age, muddying the waters so much that no one will ever be able to figure out my true age with any sort of certainty."

"Okay." Alec replies slowly, watching Magnus. "Why?"

There is laughter in Magnus' eyes as he replies. "For a fairly simple reason actually, knowledge and power. For one, if no one knows my real age, designing any spell or ritual targeted to my person will be much more difficult, even impossible if they miss my real age by enough. And second, if no one knows how old I am, no one will be able to accurately guess my magical strength."

Alec nods. That makes sense. Still, he continues watching Magnus expectantly, knowing that there is more to this than that. Seriously, there are always layers upon layers upon layers with his warlock.

Well, at least it keeps Alec's life interesting.

Magnus can't help but wonder, whether there is a reason his future self never told the Shadowhunter his real age. Or did hiding it simply become second nature to him at some point? Well, it _is_ a secret that no one aside from Asmodeus himself knows...

But in the end, Magnus sees no reason not to tell Alexander. They have been nothing but honest with each other so far, so why stop here?

So, he does a quick calculation in his head - if you live long enough, at some point age becomes a rather irrelevant number - before saying, "As for my actual age, I was born in the first half of the thirteenth century. I am now 554 years old."

Alec just blinks. He needs a moment to absorb this. Sure, he had already had an inkling that Magnus' supposed age of less-than-four-hundred years might not be entirely accurate, even if only because of the warlock's reaction whenever his supposed age is mentioned in the future.

Still, Alec definitely _hadn't_ expected Magnus to be just about twice as old as everyone in the future seems to be assuming.

Because if he is 554 _now_ , that would make the Magnus in Alec's time almost _eight hundred_ years old.

Which seems a little bit insane.

But then again, what he said before still holds true, it doesn't really matter much to Alec. Whether eight hundred or four hundred years, either one means an unimaginably long life from his point of view.

He glances up. Magnus is watching him but doesn't seem overly bothered by Alec taking a moment to absorb this.

"So, in my time you're what, 792 years old?" Alec asks, thankfully managing to keep his voice mostly free of incredulity.

"Hm," Magnus hums affirmatively. "Almost reached the big 793 then."

"The _big_ 793?"

Magnus waves his hand dismissively, "One of the more magical numbers. Warlocks do not really celebrate birthdays, except maybe when we pass yet another century but there are a few instances, dates that invite larger celebrations and that is one of them. And a warlock's 793rd birthday is actually a pretty big thing, a date to strengthen your magic and your bonds, usually with rituals."

Alec nods somewhat absently, being reminded of the second part of his own question. "Yeah, on that note, this might be a weird question, but your magic feels quite a bit stronger here than it does in the future and it felt even stronger in Paris.”

Magnus can't help but grin at Alexander's careful wording. It is truly adorable just how worried Alexander seems to be about offending Magnus in any way.

“But, my dear, that wasn’t a question at all. That was a statement," Magnus replies, letting a slightly teasing note slip into his voice, wanting to lighten the mood.

The Shadowhunter promptly affects a scowl, but Magnus can see the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Magnus, _why_ does your magic feel stronger here? I thought warlock magic gets stronger with age.”

“Yes indeed, dear Alexander, it does. And that also holds true for my magic." Magnus smiles. Then he sobers slightly. "However, there are several reasons why my magic might _feel_ stronger than it does in the future. For one, before we met in Paris I had been spending time relatively close to my demon sire, something which always strengthens a warlock’s magic." _Just slip in my time in hell in the middle of a conversation like it is nothing. How smooth of me._ "And secondly, I have been working on a way to conceal my magic, so as to appear less powerful. The power boost from my father’s presence has mostly worn off already at this point and by the time we meet in the future I will most likely have completed concealing a large part of my power.”

Alexander is watching him with a slightly incredulous expression. He is clearly floundering for a moment, probably trying to decide which question to ask first.

Finally, he settles on, “You are trying to _conceal_ your magic? But isn’t that something of a calling card for Downworlders?

Magnus nods. ”Exactly. I assume we haven’t had a conversation about this in the future?”

“No. That definitely never came up. I mean you are the _High Warlock_ of Brooklyn. Meaning you are likely the most powerful warlock on the entire east coast. Why would you _hide_ your power, if it is also one of the reasons for your position?”

“Probably for that very reason. In the Downworld, power is everything. It certainly brings respect, but also challenge and responsibility.” A pause. Then with a slightly mischievous smile, “I also really like having an ace up my sleeve, so to speak.”

Ok, _that_ Alec can more than understand. But, does that mean everything he has seen from Magnus in the future had been done with only _some_ of his power? That can’t be true. _Right?_

“But I’ve seen you use your powers to the point of utter magical exhaustion," Alec says, caught between curiosity and exasperation. Curiosity at the chance to learn something new about Magnus, exasperation at realizing that something he thought he already _knew_ about the warlock is actually just smoke and mirrors.

Seriously, so many damn layers.

“Ah, what I am currently working on is really rather elaborate, requiring a lot of time and effort." Magnus tilts his head slightly, watching him, clearly trying to figure out Alec's reaction. "Most ways of concealing a warlock's magic rely on external anchors like potions or rituals and are thus rather unreliable when put under stress. Which is entirely insufficient in my eyes. So, instead I came up with something that is anchored within myself, namely layering my magic in such a way that every layer is concealed by the next outer layer."

A pause as Magnus lets Alec absorb that information.

Then the warlock continues, "Of course, this way of concealing my magic also restricts my immediate access to only the outermost layer of my magic. Well, if it didn't, hiding my magic at all would be entirely obsolete otherwise. But it has taken me decades to get a firm and unwavering grasp of the layers I have at this point and I will add the final layer soon. Still, I doubt that I would readily blow through all those layers in the future and ruin what will be several centuries worth of molding my magic for anything other than a truly world-ending event.”

 Alec just blinks as Magnus finishes with a sinuous shrug.

_Okay, what?_

Does that mean Magnus already has most of his magic concealed even now? Despite already feeling more powerful than he does in the future?

Alec swallows.

Just how powerful _is_ Magnus?

Then something else occurs to him and the question slips out before Alec even fully thinks it through.

"Wait, you said before Paris you stayed with your demon sire? Your father?”

And Alec immediately wants to take back ever having spoken at all.

Because as soon as the words are out, the relaxed air around them disappears. The atmosphere changes, the warmth seeping from Magnus' expression as memories clearly start crowding his mind.

Alec absolutely hates the hollowness he can see in Magnus' eyes.

His mind scrambles for a different topic, anything to get rid of that expression. But before he can speak up to direct the conversation elsewhere, Magnus is already answering.

“Yes, I did.” The tone is hollow but at the same time filled with ice-cold loneliness and hellfire wrath mixed into one.

Alec feels his chest tighten. He has never heard Magnus sound like that, has never seen him look like that. Clearly, he has finally managed to stumble on a topic that is actually painful for Magnus.

And Alec doesn’t know what to do

Does he change the topic, pretending that this – and Magnus’ reaction to it – is unimportant? Or does he inquire further, shows that he cares, that he wants to know about Magnus?

There is no good way to deal with this aside from leaving it up to Magnus to decide whether to continue talking about it or whether to switch the topic. Alec will go with whichever Magnus prefers and he swears to himself that he will never again be the one to bring up this particular topic.

Anything to never see this expression on Magnus again.

It takes several minutes of Magnus staring at something only he can see - his eyes glazed with memories, gazing sightlessly over the roofs of the city - before he continues.

“After my mortal mother's death, my father took me in. I stayed with him for more than three centuries.”

Alec flounders. He wants to say something, but nothing that comes to mind seems even remotely appropriate. Three _centuries_.

Then, Magnus focuses back on Alec. And Alec's chest constricts once more at the hollowness he can see in them.

The smile the warlock gives him holds no joy. “There are certainly nicer places to grow up than Edom.”

Alec almost chokes, “Edom? As in the dimension of Lilith and Asmodeus?”

As soon as the words are out, Alec wants to take it back.

 _Good job, Lightwood. Your boyfriend opens up to you, tells you he actually grew up in a dimension of hell and_ this _is what you decide to focus on? Why don’t you ask him whether he has met either of the greater demons next, huh?_

Seriously, what is wrong with him today?

And then Magnus kills whatever composure Alec might have had left. “Yes. Although, I never met Lilith.”

Alec's brain kind of stalls.

But Magnus can't be implying what Alec thinks he is, right?

So, he tries for a bit of humor, “But you met Asmodeus? As in the _greater demon, Prince of Hell, Demon Lord of Lust,_ Asmodeus?”

But he sobers quickly when Magnus doesn't react with his usual humor, doesn't give a quick quip back. Instead the silence stretches between them as Magnus watches Alec, something sharp and cold and almost apprehensive in his eyes, nothing to be seen of his usual smile.

And Alec's mind is already coming up with various scenarios as to why Magnus would look like that, just how or under which circumstances he might have met a Prince of Hell.

 _Oh, please don't say Asmodeus is one of Magnus' ex-lovers._ Alec already finds having to compare to Casanova of all people daunting enough without adding Asmodeus - the Demon Lord of Lust - to the mix.

And then finally Magnus swallows - his eyes fixing on Alec with an intensity that would be uncomfortable form anyone _but_ Magnus - and says, “Asmodeus is my father.”

Alec blinks, feeling his eyebrows jump up on his forehead in surprise.

Well, okay. That's certainly a unexpected. And Alec almost wants to laugh at himself and the fact that he is currently actually feeling relieved at not having his fears confirmed. _Well, at least I_ clearly _got my priorities in order_ , Alec thinks sarcastically.

Then, Magnus tilts his head slightly, his eyes fixed on Alec and his voice cautious as he says, "I hope you do not think less of me for it."

Alec promptly scowls.

What a ridiculous notion.

Because as shocking as this revelation might be, it doesn't really change anything for Alec. Greater demon father or not, Magnus is still _Magnus_. And that's really all there is to it.

Sure, Asmodeus being Magnus' father is certainly... unexpected. And it's honestly also quite the confession.

Downworlders sired by the more powerful demons have a rather short life-expectancy, not only because their powers are harder to control but also because in the eyes of the Clave the taint of greater demon blood is immeasurably worse than that of 'normal' demon blood. Most Shadowhunters would promptly run Magnus through with a seraph blade if they found out about this, Accords be damned.

By Raziel, no wonder Magnus hasn't mentioned this in the future. He probably tries his best to hide this fact from everyone.

So, it's yet another closely guarded secret that Magnus has shared with Alec. Yet another detail, another aspect of the warlock that brings them closer but also shows Alec just how much, how uncompromisingly Magnus _trusts_ him.

He slants a look at Magnus who is still watching him calmly. And despite Alec knowing that the calm is just a facade, for once there is nothing to be gleaned from the warlock's expression, his usually warm eyes are blank, his normally so expressive face is motionless, his posture not giving anything about his thoughts away at all.

Magnus looks cold, like he is carved from stone, as he clearly waits for some sort of reaction from Alec.

And Alec doesn't like it at all. He wants his warm, expressive, heart-on-his-sleeve, always-bright-like-the-sun-itself boyfriend back.

He clears his throat, opening his mouth, but then pauses. Because there really isn't anything _to_ say.

So, in the end he just shrugs. "Okay."

A pause, then Magnus snorts a laugh, some life finally returning back to his eyes.

" _Okay_?" It sounds startled, something between incredulity and laughter in his voice. "Really? _That_ is your response?"

Alec can feel a smile spread over his own face at seeing the warlock's expression finally relax again, at the gratitude and almost palpable relief coming from Magnus.

He abruptly feels reminded of that first time Magnus had shown him his warlock mark - his beautiful beautiful golden cat eyes - and how afraid Magnus had been of Alec's reaction to them. How shocked Alec himself had felt at realizing that for once it was _Magnus_ who required reassurance between the two of them. How Alec had kind of lost his breath at Magnus' beautiful smile once Alec gave him just that.

And right now the warlock is wearing almost the exact same expression as he did then. Relief and happiness and reverence.

So, Alec just affects a casual shrug, but puts enough emphasis in his voice to show that he truly means it, "Well, yeah. It's a surprise. That's definitely not something you hear every day or something I ever expected hearing at all, but it also doesn't really change anything." He pauses and then leans forward, reaching for one of Magnus' hands, looking straight into his eyes to show his sincerity. "Magnus, I _know_ you. And no matter who your father might be, you are the furthest thing from a greater demon."

When he finishes his brief impassioned speech, Magnus has relaxed back into his chair once more, watching Alec with  a small, reverent smile, making something in Alec's chest warm at the sight.

By the angel, how he adores that smile.

 

* * *

 

When they wake up on Alexander's eighth day since his arrival in Seville, both of them are on edge.

And Magnus knows that there is no reason to expect the next time skip to occur in the same manner as the last one, but there is something in his magic, a sort of anticipation that makes it entirely impossible for him to relax.

Throughout the day, the feeling - his magic full of anticipation, almost vibrating with things-about-to-happen - just builds. And Magnus is entirely unable to stop himself from constantly reaching out to touch Alexander, staying close to the Shadowhunter despite how clingy it may seem. And Alexander is clearly in the same boat, feeling just as anxious, barely letting go of Magnus' hand all day, their fingers curled tightly around each other.

And despite both of them almost waiting for it to happen, they are still somewhat caught off guard when it does.

They are sitting on the couch, reading, Magnus leaning against Alexander's side, when the Shadowhunter suddenly winces and reaches up to rub at his sternum.

And Magnus' chest immediately constricts, already knowing what is about to happen, the memory of Alexander's last sudden departure still burned behind his eyelids.

But when Alexander finally turns to look at him with slightly widened eyes, Magnus does his best to keep his expression free of the resignation, of that edge of desperation clawing at the inside of his chest and instead he just smiles at the Shadowhunter.

Alec feels the tugging behind his sternum build. He doesn't know how but somehow he knew that this was going to happen today, after another eight days spent in a different place in a different time. Still, somehow he feels just as unprepared for leaving as last time.

He turns to face Magnus, who is already watching him, clearly just as aware of what is about to happen. Neither of them says anything for a few moments as they just look at each other.

And then finally, Magnus smiles, leans up and presses a kiss to his lips. "I will see you soon, Alexander."

The warlock's eyes hold enough sadness to make Alec want to cry himself but also so much hope that Alec can't help but smile back.

"See you then," Alec says - smiling but not doing anything to hide his regret at their once more so abrupt goodbye - and he reaches up to lightly settle his hand against Magnus' neck, his thumb stroking over the warlock's cheekbone.

Then, he is gone once more, the world disappearing in a swirl of waning light and colorful blackness and that inescapable pull behind his ribs.

Moments later, he crashes to the ground again - and why does he always end up on his back on the floor, for angel's sake?

He lifts his head, taking a look around. And seeing yet another entirely unfamiliar room, he promptly lets his head drop back down to the rather plush carpet beneath him. With the assurance of Magnus' wards humming around him, Alec can't be bothered to actually get up right this moment. Going by his unfamiliar surroundings he is once more in a different place and most likely in a different time. Alec wants to sigh.

Steps approach him from his left and Alec just lifts his hand in greeting without actually opening his eyes and gives a little wave in Magnus' general direction. "Hey."

The familiar sound of Magnus' quiet laughter makes Alec quirk a grin.

There is some rustling of clothes as someone settles next to him on the floor. And then a warm hand runs through the hair at the top of Alec's head.

"Hello, darling. Welcome to Berlin and the year 1790."

 _Hm, just twelve years? That's actually not so bad_ , Alec thinks, feeling rather content right now. If he is entirely honest, he can admit that there are really worse things to be doing than his random skipping all across the world, all across time, but always always at his warlock's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope this entire chapter didn't turn out too angsty. I wasn't sure whether to post this at all, because there really isn't anything in it plot-wise that is particularly needed... Well, in the end I decided to put it up after cutting the Asmodeus conversation pretty much in half to spare you even more angst of hearing about Magnus' childhood XD
> 
> Would love to know what you think :)
> 
> And just as a warning, I'm going to try to squeeze the remaining time skips into just one more chapter (possibly two, depending on whether I decide to also add some more glimpses into the future-that-is-the-present). So, the end is drawing near! 
> 
> Thanks so much for your comments and kudos! You guys are wonderful (*^^*)


End file.
